Detras de la música
by Kuchiki's
Summary: Lo que menos esperaba Lucy al ser arrastrada por su amiga Levy a un concierto de una banda que no conoce, fue que terminaría en una fiesta con los sexys cantantes de la banda. Una estupidez digna de un mal fic... Pero lo que si le sorprendió fue descubrir todo lo que estos galantes y candentes cantantes ocultan detrás de su música.
1. Fairy Tail

**¡Hola!.** **La historia es completamente mia, Fairy tail es de Hiro y las canciones de sus respectivos cantantes (?)**

 **Antes que nada quiero decir que en esta historia me quiero centrar mas en los personajes (Por que son asi, etc) mas que en las parejas, !Pero claro que habrá parejas... y un montón!**

 **Gracias por abrir ese fic XD... AHORA, disfruten!**

* * *

 _Detrás de la música_

 _Capitulo 1: Fairy Tail_

 _)(.().()-)(_

Se prometió a si misma a nunca mas dejarse arrastrar a algún concierto, y menos cuando la banda no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Levy, su mejor amiga la había obligado a comprar una blusa con el nombre y logo de la banda, y por si fuera poco, la había obligado a ponérsela.

Soltó otro bufido

-¡Vamos, Lu-chan! - grito Levy intentando hacerse oir atreves de los gritos de las personas - ¡Diviértete! – Lucy bufo de nuevo. Quería que le quedara claro a su amiga que no le gustaba en absoluto la idea - ¡Ya van a salir! – grito en el momento en el que el escenario se oscurecía.

Lucy había escuchado, a lo mucho, tres canciones de ellos y solo por que Levy le había metido el audífono al oído y la había obligado a terminar la canción, no exageraba. No eran malos, tenían canciones buenas, pero simplemente no eran del gusto de Lucy. Si su memoria no le fallaba eran cinco integrantes:

Natsu Dragneel: el vocalista. Gray Fullbuster: El guitarrista. Jellal Fernades: el bajista. Loke: el tecladista que, ocasionalmente, tocaba guitarra y Gajeel Redfox: El baterista. La banda se llamaba Fairy Tail, Lucy pensaba que el nombre era muy raro, pero jamás se lo comento a Levy. Seguramente la ignoraría el resto de su vida.

Levy la agarro del brazo con fuerza cuando el vapor comenzó a llenar el escenario

-Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío – su amiga estaba hiperventilando, al igual que el resto de personas. Probablemente era la única persona metida en ese concierto la cual no estaba emocionada.

-Cálmate Levy, te vas a desmayar – Levy le enterró las uñas y soltó un chillido de niña pequeña cuando la sexy voz del Dragneel se escucho.

-¿Todos listos? – Todo el auditorio grito. El humo empezó a desaparecer y las luces alumbraron con diferentes colores el escenario - ¡Estoy encendido!

Y con eso salieron chispas del escenario y el humo desapareció por completo. Lucy, que sobra decir, estaba bastante cerca del escenario casi sale corriendo cuando los fuegos artificiales explotaron. Levy grito y finalmente se soltó del brazo de su amiga.

Ahí, a solo unos metros de ellas, estaban los famosos y sexys integrantes de la banda "Fairy Tail".

Lucy pudo ver con mayor detalle al cantante, tenia el pelo rosa amarrado en una colita, unos pantalones negros gastados, un chaleco que dejaba ver sus marcados pectorales y brazos y finalmente una bufanda. Extraña combinación, pensó. Aunque, a pesar de eso, no negó que el hombre se veía extremadamente sexy con ese aspecto de chico rebelde. Los brazos, los cuales tenían bastantes tatuajes se le veían bastante bien. Su pelo, que a pesar de estar agarrado en una colita se le salía a los lados, se movía al ritmo de los toques de la batería, y el pircing que tenia en su oreja izquierda no hacia mas que darle ese toque encantador.

Su amiga, Levy, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Loki. Alto, buen cuerpo, pelo largo revuelto y naranja. Vestía relativamente elegante, con la camisa de fuera, una corbata medio amarrada y pantalones negros. Tenia unos pircings en las dos orejas y utilizaba unos lentes que le quedaban bastante bien. No la culpaba, el hombre era exageradamente atrayente.

De echo, todos en esa banda eran estúpidamente sexys. No se sorprendió el por que de tantos fans.

 _\- Fairy, were are you going  
Hikari zenbu atsume te  
Kimi no ashita terasu yo_

La voz de Natsu sonó con fuerza, al momento en que los demás empezaban a tocar sus instrumentos. El publico grito y Levy volvió a agarrar a su amiga del brazo

 _Oh yeah! Kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
Oh yeah! Kare ta tte sakebu kara  
Oh yeah! __Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
Oh yeah! Oh yeah_

Todo el auditorio coreaba la canción, todos excepto Lucy que no conocía la letra.

 _Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
Wasuremono wa nai desu ka?  
_ _Okashii na kimi ga I nai to  
Hoshii mono sae mitsukara nai_

 _Snowing sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa  
Futari yorisoi kasaneatta 'jikan' ga aru kara_

 _Fairy, where are you going_

 _Hikari zenbu atsume te  
Kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh yeah! Namiuchigiwa ni ukabe ta kanjou  
Itsunomanika orenji sae shiroku kawatte ku kisetsu  
Oh yeah! Bokura futari mitsume te ta reinboo  
Ima ha omoide no naka de nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru  
Fushigi da na kimi ga warau to boku ha sukoshi dake tsuyoku nareru n da  
Snowing konnani hitori furue teru kimi no  
Soba ni yorisoi tsutsumikomu koto mo deki zu ni  
Fairy, slowry but surely you're walking your way, ow oh, hang in there!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah...  
Warau koto sae wasure te ta boku ni mahou o kake te  
Egao hitotsu de subete o kae ta kimi ha boku no fairy_

 _Snowing sunao ni egao ni nare ta no ha  
Futari yorisoi kasaneatta 'jikan' ga aru kara  
Fairy, were you going  
Hikari zenbu atsume te kimi o terasu yo  
Snowing sunao ni egao ni nare  
Ta no ha kim nli da kara kimi to datta kara  
Snowing... fairy...  
Kimi ga kure ta hikari zenbu atsume sakebu yo snow fairy  
Don't say good-bye_

La canción acabo. Lucy tuvo que admitir que había sido un buen comienzo, nunca había escuchado esa canción, pero era buena. Miro a su amiga, esta estaba embobada viendo a Loki y este demasiado ocupado lanzando besos.

-¡Me ha lanzado un beso, Lucy! – grito. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Era sorprendente lo idiota que se volvía su amiga cuando se trataba de esta banda

-¡¿Cómo están?! – resonó la voz de Natsu. Todo el auditorio le respondió con Bien

-¿Preparados para otra canción? – esta ves fue el chico que siempre salía sin camisa, Gray. A su lado una mujer grito

-¡GRAY-SAMA, TE AMO! –Lucy pudo ver a la mujer durante un segundo. Delgada y de pelo azul celeste.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora: Fiesta! – El publico grito y se escuchó los fuertes golpes de Gajeel en la batería, segundos después Natsu empezó a cantar

 _Nanatsuno umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou  
Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite  
Hada no Iro gengo mo kankei naijan  
Dare ni demo Tanoshimeru_

Por alguna razón, la canción le recordaba a los carnavales de Brasil

 _Kino nuketa nichijou wo kakima wasuyouna  
Awadatsu Tansan nomi hoshite  
ima waki okoru kanjou toki hanashitara  
Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obi teyuku  
Saa Minna de odori dasou_

Los demás coreaban a Natsu ocasionalmente. A su lado Levy gritaba la canción, mientras que ella movía la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando no quedar como estúpida

 _*Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no konpasu  
Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
Tomo ni uchi ageyou hanabi kimochi hitotsu ni shite  
Taiyou ha shizu mikuri kaesu  
Ashita hare nante hoshou ha naikedo  
Donna Aranami sae moumaku nori konashite  
Unmei no Rakuen ha ima koko ni aru_

 _Kinou wo kuyandatte Ato no matsuri  
Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba  
Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo  
Ima ni demo tobesoujan_

 _Soko ni yamaga aru kara souitte ta tozanka  
kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de  
daremo ga idomi tsudukeru tabi bito nanda  
Hora ame sae mo enerugii ni kaete  
egao sakase odori akasou_

La canción termino con el golpe de Gajeel en la batería. Todo el mundo grito impaciente por otra canción. La mujer de pelo azul seguía gritando que amaba a Gray-sama.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie de pensar en otra cosa, los acordes de Jellal en el bajo empezaron a sonar. Lucy se emociono al reconocer la canción, era de Rock City Boy. Una de las tres canciones que conocía de ellos.

Para sorpresa de la rubia el que empezó a cantar fue el mismo Jellal; alto y fuerte, con el pelo azul eléctrico, profundos ojos verdes y un tatuaje en la cara, que por razones desconocidas se le veía muy bien. Vestía unos jeans, una playera blanca y encima una chamarra de cuero, tenia un pircing en cada oreja y el pelo lo traía revuelto. Era sexy, pensó Lucy, Joder, todos en esa banda eran sexys.

Natsu se acababa de colgar una guitarra y comenzaba a tocar los acordes.

 _Chotto yogoreta suutsukeesu wo motte  
Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita  
Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho_

 _Yea yea yea (yea yea yea)  
The rock city boy (the rock city boy)  
Yea yea yea (yea yea yea)  
The rock city boy (the rock city boy)_

Toda el auditorio coreo, incluso Lucy que repentinamente estaba emocionada

 _Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar  
Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de  
Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah_

 _Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no?_ _With my guitar  
Sagashinagara yea utaou just love tada sore dake de,  
Oikake be free?! My perfect dream!_

 _I wanna believe the singing on beat  
Most recently is like recess for me  
Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees  
But ecstasy with extra cheese  
Rhyming rhino sounding like bono  
All smacked up with a black jack bottle  
When I say "ho" you say "hey"  
Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!_

Lucy estaba algo sorprendida por el rápido rap que Jellal acaba de cantar sin tomar aire _._

 _Let me tell a little story about someone  
Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai  
Sore demo saundo ni awaseruto  
Aratana sekai ga mieru yo_

 _Yea yea yea (yea yea yea)  
The rock city boy (the rock city boy)  
Yea yea yea (yea yea yea)  
The rock city boy (the rock city boy)_

 _Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai  
Kuchizusami la la utaou tsutaetai what else can I say  
Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah_

 _Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar  
Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou  
By myself sore demo ii  
Volume agete mi? __My japanese dream_

Lucy intentaba corear la canción, pero solo se sabia fragmentos de esta. Levy habia apretado mas su agarre, tal ves por que no imagino que Jellal cantara.

 _Yea yea yea  
The rock city boy  
Yea yea yea  
The rock city boy (boy boy boy)_

 _Ne teru toki mo oki teru toki mo yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo_

 _Ohh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar  
Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de  
Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah_

 _Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no?_ _With my guitar  
Sagashinagara yea utaou  
Just love tada sore dakede,  
Oikake be free?!_

 _Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar  
Oto to egao sae areba  
Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne  
So let's all be free_

 _Dream scheme whatever means  
Be be with certainty  
Unbelieveable unconceiveable  
Say it all to make you fall  
Back to the basics far from the states  
Never parted finish where we started  
Rock city boy two rocks in my loin  
Just a man with a plan to make pretty noise  
Run run running for something  
Governor mayor save that for later  
Far from home on my own  
_ _Found out the hardest where the heart is  
Moral of the story is go for the glory  
Forget the boundaries borders are nonsense  
When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!  
_ _Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne_

Lucy por primera vez grito. Estaba emocionada por que había reconocido esa canción y había podido cantar algunas partes, a un lado de ella, Levy estaba apunto de desmayarse

-¡Jellal, canto! – le grito como si no se hubiera dado cuenta - ¡Jellal! Oh dios santo ¡Jellal, te amo!– grito viendo al peli azul. Todo el auditorio gritaba mas de lo normal y la mujer de pelo celeste gritaba fervientemente que su Gray-sama cantara también (Palabras de ella).

Jellal sonrió ligeramente con un leve sonrojo. Cosa que le saco chillidos a todo el auditorio. Incluso la mujer de pelo celeste dejo de llamar a Gray y chillo

De repente las luces se aclararon y se empezaron a mover a un ritmo mas lento.

-¡Esta canción esta dedicada para todos ustedes!– grito Natsu. Gray a su lado toco los primero acordes de la guitarra eléctrica y poco después todos los instrumentos lo siguieron. Natsu agarro el micrófono con fuerza y cerro los ojos.

 _Kagayaki takute mihatenu yume  
Kyou mo mo gaite hi ga kureru  
Kaeri michi o terasu tsuki akari  
Itsuka wa anna fuu ni nareru kana  
Yowai kimochi ga denai youni mune tataita_

 _Sozou no mukou gawa tadoritsuku tameni  
Hashitte nagashita ase to namida  
Chikazuku hodo ni mada hanareteku keredo  
Itsumade mo oi tsuzuketeitai_

 _Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute  
Hisshi ni oikaketa senaka  
Koboreta namida kawaku sono mae ni  
Kono te nobashite mada motto saki e_

 _Jibun no yowasa mitaku naku te  
Tekidou ni nige tsuzuketa hibi  
Kaeri michi mo doko ka shirake teita  
Raku ni nareru sore nano ni doushite  
Konna ni kurishii kimochi ni naru samishiku naru_

Lucy podía jurar que esa canción tenia otro significado para el cantante

 _Hontou wa shitteita kiyou janai kara  
Jibun ni uso wa tsukenai koto  
Sutesarou toshite mo sutekirenai yume  
Sore koso ga boku jishin dakara_

 _Omokage dake ja totemo tarinakute  
Ashita mo yume dakishimetai  
Tomadou kokoro yowasa o mitomete  
Bumi daseta nara doko datte ikeru_

 _Natsu agarraba fuertemente el micrófono y no abrió los ojos_

 _Shinka no hantai wa taikasuru koto janaku  
Ugokazu tada tachi tomatteru koto  
Umareta toki kara koronde naki wa meite  
Sore demo kao o age susundeta_

 _Jounetsu dake ja totemo tarinakute  
Nandomo yozora o miageta  
Koboshita namida muda ni wa shinai to  
Terashita tsuki ni chikatta_

 _Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute  
Hisshi ni oikaketa senaka  
Koboreta namida kawaku sono mae ni  
Kono te nobashite mada motto saki e  
Mada motto saki e to..._

Natsu la había cantado con tanto sentimiento que a la rubia le habían dado ganas de llorar. Se sintió estúpida y sacudió la cabeza. Levy a su lado tenia la boca apretada y miraba a Natsu. La mujer de pelo azul se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimitas.

El auditorio estallo en gritos.

-¡Ahora, el momento que muchos han estado esperando! – grito Natsu. Todo el auditorio grito. - ¡Con ustedes, nada mas y nada menos que… Mirajane Strauss!

Ahora la que grito como loca fue Lucy. Miro a Levy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.!Mirajane! – grito - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! – Levy le devolvió la sonrisa

-Era una sorpresa Lu-chan – Lucy volvió a gritar mas cuando el escenario comenzó adquirir el característico color rosa y empezó salir humo. De repente todo se ilumino dejando ver a una albina con el pelo suelto, un vestido muy bonito que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y era strapples.

Se escucharon los acordes de la guitarra, los golpes en la batería, los acordes del bajo y luego Mira empezó a cantar con una sonrisa dulce

 _Sousa We can do it!  
_ _Motto hatena darake de ikou!  
Fushigi e no tobira wa me no mae ni aru  
Kono sekaijuu ga Wonder land  
Bokura wa mou sude ni Wonder-ringu!  
Dokidoki ga wakuwaku ni nattara  
Wonder-furu jan! JUMP_

 _Jibun tte dare darou? Riaru tte nan darou?  
_ _Ashita wa doushite mienain darou?  
Koukishin no fun dake reberu UP shiteku  
Kimi to boku no Everyday  
Suteta mon janai desho?_

 _Jinsei wa shuugyou nari!  
Dakara We can make it!  
_ _Motto hatena sagashi ni ikou!  
Arifureta kotae ja gaman dekinai_

 _Mahou ni kakatta Wonder life  
Bokura no mirai wa Wonder-ringu!  
_ _Shitai koto shite ikiteru hou ga  
Ganbareru jan! JUMP_

Lucy saltaba y gritaba a todo pulmón la primera canción, en todo el concierto, que se sabia completa

 _Kokoro tte doko darou? Aijou tte nandarou?  
_ _Kisu wa nee doushite setsunain darou?  
Misuteriasuna toko ga beku ni tsubo nan desu  
Kimi ga kureta Everyday  
Dou surya iin deshou?_

 _Jinsei wa seishun nari!  
Tsumari We can do it!  
Motto hatena de koi wo shiyou!  
Yokubarina haato ga mou tomaranai  
Omoi omowarete Wonder life  
Deaeta koto sae Wonder-ringu!  
Dokidoki de raburabu ni naretara  
Wonder-furu jan! JUMP_

 _Doushite? Sense Of Wonder  
Oshiete! Sense Of Wonder  
Jinsei wa subarashii!_

 _Sousa We can do it!  
_ _Motto hatena darake de ikou!  
Fushigi e no tobira wa me no mae ni aru  
Kono sekaijuu ga Wonder land  
Bokura wa mou sude ni Wonder-ringu!  
_ _Dokidoki ga wakuwaku ni nattara  
Wonder-furu jan!_

 _LALALA We can make it!  
_ _Motto hatena sagashi ni ikou!  
_ _Let's go now! Let's go now! Let's go now! Wo yea!  
LALALA We can do it!  
Motto hatena de koi wo shiyou!  
Let's go now! Let's go now! Let's go now! Wo yea!  
Let's Wonder-ringu!_

Lucy salto, grito y volvió a saltar

-¡Mira! – grito. La albina sonrío en general y se despidió moviendo la mano. Natsu apareció de nuevo en el escenario con una enorme sonrisa.

Cantaron varias canciones mas que Lucy no se supo. Levy no dejaba de apretarle el brazo y gritar que eran la mejor banda. Mira volvió a aparecer, canto otra canción y cuando esta acabo. Natsu se acerco al micrófono

-¡Estamos muy contentos de estar aquí! – grito -¡Y les tenemos muy buenas noticias! – Loke agarro el micrófono. Levy grito como loca

-¡Estamos orgullosos de presentar…! – volteo a ver a los demás los cuales le asintieron. El auditorio quedo en silencio esperando las palabras que Loke pronunciaría - ¡Nuestra nueva canción!

-¡Llamada: Be as one! – grito Jellal. El auditorio comenzó a gritar a pesar de que era una canción nueva

Todos se hicieron para atrás, excepto Gray, que ajusto el sostén del micrófono a su altura y se acomodo la guitarra. Natsu se acomodo de nuevo la guitarra y miro al publico con una sonrisa

La mujer a un lado de ella casi se desmaya, de no ser por que Lucy la alcanzo a agarrar de los hombros

-¿Estas bien? – La mujer asintió distraída sin dejar de mirar al hombre. Las luces se centraron en Gray y cambiaron a diferentes tonos de azul. Loki empezó tocando el teclado y después de un momento lo siguió la guitarra y e _l bajo._

 _Donna tokie demo  
Omotteiru yo  
Aenai hi mo every time I feel_

 _Ah, atadakana te no hira  
Kurumareta heart and soul  
Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_

 _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi  
Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_

Lucy nunca habia escuchado cantar a Gray, pero definitivamente cantaba bien. Estaba segura de que era la primera ves que cantaban esa canción por que Levy y todo el auditorio se limitaba a soltar grititos

 _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_

 _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni  
Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni  
Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_

 _Hon no sukoshi no  
Surechigai sae  
Never cry kitto uchiakete_

Ocasionalmente los demás integrantes de la banda cantaban.

 _Ah, kimi ga daita yume ya  
Yomikake no hon no tsudzuki  
Kokoekite kikasete say_

 _Mada shiranu odakai wo atsumeru tabi ni  
Tsuyoku naru kizu na ga aru kara_

 _Ima be as one shinjite mitai  
Zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo_

 _Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien only shine kizuita kara_

 _Haru to natsu to aki fuyu to  
Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka_

 _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me aishiteru...  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_

 _Ima be as one shinjite mitai  
Zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo_

 _Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien only shine kizuita kara_

Loke toco las ultimas notas con su teclado y cuando finalizó el auditorio estallo en gritos y aplausos. La mujer a su lado estaba apunto de subirse al escenario y aventársele a Gray. El hombre regreso a su lugar alzando el micrófono con una sonrisa.

Entonces volteo y se topo con la mirada de la mujer de pelo celeste. La mujer se sonrojo abruptamente y empezó a balbucear. Gray le sonrío levemente.

La mujer cayo en K.O.

Cantaron unas canciones mas y para extrañeza de lucy, al final de una: Natsu le cedió el micrófono a un hombre alto y con bigote.

-El es el representante, se llama Macao – le comunico Levy sin dejar de ver el escenario – Tienen la tradición de sacar cinco papelitos al azar con un número y nombre, estos pueden entrar tras bambalinas y conocerlos mejor. Nos inscribí, pero esta difícil que los saquen

Levy saco un papelito echo bola del bolso de su pantalón y se lo paso a Lucy. La rubio lo leyó

 _Lucy Hearthphilia_

 _623_

Un ayudante apareció empujando un carrito con miles papelitos dentro. Macao le dio vueltas

-¡Es momento de conocer a las personas afortunadas…! – grito Macao dándole vueltas con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su micrófono – Cada integrante pasara a sacar un papel, leerá el nombre de la persona y esta tiene que pasar al frente con su boleto ¿De acuerdo? – todo el auditorio grito y de repente quedo en silencio. –Bien, primero pasa tu Natsu – el cantante metió la mano y la movió hacia los lados. Finalmente agarro un papel que desdoblo bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

El ayudante le paso el micrófono. Natsu lo leyó para después sonreír y mirar al frente

-Juvia Loxar. 433 – Lucy y Levy se sorprendieron de ver a la peli azul levantarse inmediatamente y comenzar a gritar que era ella señalando su papelito. Se acerco un oficial que la ayudo a salir del lugar y la dejo en el escenario

Lucy podía notar que la mujer estaba nerviosísima y muy emocionada. Natsu se le acerco y le sonrió

-¡Gray! – grito Macao. El auditorio volvió a quedar en silencio. El nombrado metió la mano y saco el primer papelito que toco

-Sakura Haruno. 77 – Paso una mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Jellal! – el peli azul sonrío y metió la mano, después de unos segundos saco un papelito

-Lucy Heartphilia. 623 – La rubia parpadeo y se quedo plantada en su lugar

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué ella? ¡De todas las personas que había!

\- ¿Lucy Heartphilia?

-¡ES ELLA! – grito Levy, dándole un codazo a su amiga. La rubia parpadeo y apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba y la subía al escenario.

Las luces le pegaron de golpe y repentinamente se sintió súper nerviosa. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, como si quisieran matarla. Cuando Jellal se le acerco y le sonrió lo único que pudo pensar fue que se veía mas guapo de cerca. Busco a Levy con la mirada.

Su mejor amiga estaba en el mismo lugar viendo a Lucy con una enorme sonrisa. Lucy se sintió mal, ella no conocía la banda y estaba ahí, ocupando un lugar que miles de mujeres mas querían. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Macao llamo a Loki.

Loki metió la mano y saco un papelito de la esquina

-Piper Mcllean. 598 – Al escenario subió una mujer que parecía algo confundida. Lucy tuvo que admitir que la mujer era muy bonita. Casi parecía hija de Afrodita

Rio por su pensamiento

-¡Gajeel! - Gajeel era un tipo musculoso y alto, con el pelo largo y negro, tenia los ojos rojos y afilados. Vestía con un chaleco de cuero, unos pantalones militares y unas botas. Traía una bandana que hacia un vano esfuerzo por mantener el pelo del chico en su lugar, y tenia miles de pircings por todo su cuerpo. El era guapo, si. Pero algo en el hacia que la rubia tuviera escalofríos. Todo en el gritaba cuidado y problemas.

Gajeel saco un papelito del fondo y lo leyó rápidamente

-Levy McGarden. 678 – Su amiga soltó un chillido y subió al escenario con ayuda de un señor

-¡Muy bien, tenemos a nuestras afortunadas! – Hablo Macao - ¡Ahora, ustedes disfruten de la ultima canción!

El auditorio estallo en gritos de nuevo. Macao les dijo a las mujeres que los siguieran, las guio fuera del escenario, donde escucho un estallido que Lucy supuso eran fuego artificiales y empezaron a cantar. De reojo pudo ver que incluso habían salido bailarines. El espectáculo parecía ser de lo mejor.

Macao paro y Lucy se permito observar su alrededor. Había muchas personas vestidas con camisas negras que decía STAFF en todas partes, muchas cajas, tubos, bocinas, cables y micrófonos. Levy le dio un codazo y le señalo a un rubio con audífonos puestos que movía y picaba algunos botones

-El es Laxus. Es el ingeniero de sonido – Lucy lo miro una ves mas. No tenia pinta de ingeniero de sonido

-Muy bien – Macao tuvo que hablar un poco fuerte por que el ruido de la música no dejaba escuchar bien – Primero tendremos un tour por aquí, los conducirán los mismos integrantes y después podrán ir a cenar con ellos – Informo. Todas excepto Lucy soltaron un chillido emocionadas. La rubia se limito a sonreír. – Ahorita ellos entraran aquí y la gente empezara a salir. Natsu y los demás tendrán un descanso de 20 minutos en sus camerinos antes de que les den el tour ¿Entendido? – todas asintieron – Cuando sea la hora de salir, ustedes saldrán en la primera camioneta. La maneja Capricornio ¿De acuerdo? – todas volvieron a asentir. Macao miro su reloj y le señaló unas sillas – Siéntense ahí mientras. Por favor no hagan ninguna tontería, si no nos veremos en la necesidad de sacarlas de aquí – Las mujeres asintieron y se sentaron en las sillas que Macao le había dicho

-Esto es irreal – comento Levy – Que loco que nosotras dos hayamos sido seleccionadas ¿no? – Se escucharon los últimos acordes del bajo y el público estalló en aplausos. Lucy escucho los agradecimientos de los integrantes de Fairy Tail y momentos después los hombres estaban dentro del Backstage

Lo recibieron dos del STAFF con botellas de agua y toallas. Todos las agarraron y se empezaron a quitar el sudor. A su lado llegaron tres personas mas que agarraron el bajo de Jellal, la guitarra de Gray y las baquetas de Gajeel.

-¡Muy buen concierto, chicos! – felicito Macao dándole palmadas en la espalda a Loki. En ese momento se acerco Laxus con los audífonos en el cuello.

-Estuvieron bien – felicito con una leve sonrisa

\- Tienen 20 minutos - Hablo Macao los cinco hombres asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar.

Las mujeres se quedaron sentadas en las sillas viendo como las personas acomodaban las cosas. Lucy se entretuvo viendo a Laxus, el cual, metía con cuidado todas sus bocinas y cables en una caja sin permitir que alguien mas las tocaras. A Lucy los veinte minutos se le pasaron rápido, pero por la expresión que tenían las demás eran los veinte minutos mas largos de su existencia.

Finalmente apareció Macao informándoles que los chicos no deberían de tardar y desapareció del lugar diciendo que tenia que hacer algunas llamadas. Cinco minutos después de que Macao se fuera, llegaron los chicos.

Lucy noto que se habían cambiado de ropa por una mas cómoda y que se habían bañado. Ahora el pelirosa traía unos pants grises y una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver sus musculosos y tatuados brazos. Seguía trayendo la bufanda

-¡Hola, chicas! – Saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Noto como todas se sonrojaba, incluso ella un poco. - ¿Empezamos? – Lucy asintió y todas se levantaron de sus sillas.

Lucy imaginaba que todos serian súper payasos y cortantes, pero resulto todo lo contrario. Natsu reía y comentaba cosas divertidas, Loke le tiraba la onda a todas las presentes (Levy casi sufre un infarto cuando la abrazo), Jellal comentaba ocasionalmente y se reía de las tonterías de Natsu, Gray todo el camino fue gritándole de cosas a Natsu y finalmente Gajeel miraba a todos con una sonrisa altanera. Ninguno resulto ser un patán y, de echo, Lucy paso un buen rato con ellos.

Al final les ensañaron la bodega donde guardaban la ropa.

-Esta es la bodega – Comento Jellal – Aquí vienen nuestros estilistas a escoger la ropa que nos pondremos

La bodega era un camión grande con varias ropas de un lado y del otro cajas y tubos

-Ahí guardan algunos micrófonos de repuesto y otras cosas así – Ahora comento Gray.

-Ya acabamos lindas, ¿Les parece si vamos a cenar? – pregunto Loki sonriendo seductoramente. Todas asintieron

-¿Quieren ir por pizza? – pregunto Natsu. Antes de que nadie pudiera responder su celular comenzó a cenar y se alejo un poco de ellos.

-¿Selfie? – pregunto Loki sacando su celular. Levy fue la primera que asintió, las demás la siguieron con una sonrisa bobalicona. Todos se acomodaron, y para gusto de todas las mujeres también se acomodaron los demás, excepto Natsu. Loki alzo su brazo y tomo varias fotos.

-¡Chicos, era Macao! – grito Natsu guardando su celular - ¡Noticias! – todos volvieron su vista a el - ¡La revista Sorsocer nos quiere! – todas miraron a Natsu impresionados. Incluso Lucy, la revista Sorsoccer era de las mejores revistas de todo el mundo, y era muy difícil conseguir siquiera un pequeño espacio en ella - ¡Entrevistas, fotos y toda esa mierda! – grito emocionado - ¡El lunes a las 8:00 tenemos que estar ahí!

Las hombres asintieron contentos

-¡Es increíble! – Comento Jellal, Gray lo secundo quitándose la playera negra que tenia. Natsu miro a las mujeres con una sonrisa

-Tenemos que celebrar esto ¿no creen? – dijo. Gajeel, Gray y Jellal le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia que Natsu ignoro por completo.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? ¿no? ¿Es una deshonra? Por favor díganme que les parece esta historia, si debería continuarla, si no. De verdad que un Review puede hacer mi dia :D**

 **Cualquier critica y demás cosas son completamente aceptadas**

 **Nos leemos;)**


	2. ¿Fanáticas idiotas?

**HOLAAA! Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews. Honestamente no esperaba tantos, *.*, no se, para mi fueron bastantes jaja xD.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo!**

* * *

 _Detrás de la música_

 _Capitulo 2: ¿Fanáticas idiotas?_

Lucy no supo bien como paso, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba en la puerta trasera, esperando a que el tal Capricornio pasara por ellas. Natsu y los demás se habían separado de ellas diciendo que ellos tenían que meterse a otro carro por seguridad.

Finalmente apareció una camioneta negra y de vidrios polarizados. El vidrio del copiloto se bajo levemente y un hombre de apariencia seria e intimidante apareció

-Soy Capricornio. Suban – La primera mujer en subir fue Juvia y después las demás. Un señor de STAFF les cerro la puerta y le hizo una señal a Capricornio.

Ahorita estaban en el estacionamiento, esperando que las demás camionetas se formaran detrás de esta. La rubia podía ver a la distancia a muchas personas que eran contenidas, con trabajo, por muchos policías.

Capricornio toco el claxon y empezaron a avanzar.

-No bajen los vidrios – pidió al momento de que salían y muchas mujeres empezaban a gritar. Todas estaban seguras de no veian nada por dentro, por que no les gritarían a las mujeres que estaban con sus ídolos.

Los policías habían logrado abrir un espacio para que las camionetas pasaran sin tener que atropellar a nadie. Después de unos minutos intensos de lucha salieron a la avenida donde Capricornio pudo conducir a una velocidad mas decente.

-Iran a al departamento de Gray – Casi pregunto Capricornio. Por la manera en como lo decía no era muy normal que llevaran a desconocidas a sus casas.

Lucy no tenia muy claro como Natsu había logrado convencer a Gray de hacer una fiesta en su departamento, el punto fue que después de unos intensos minutos de pelea el hombre había accedido a regañadientes. Si ella estaba emocionada por conocer el departamento de uno tipo de una banda que no le gustaba, no se quería imaginar como estaban las demás, sobretodo la peli celeste que, durante todo el concierto gritaba Gray-sama.

Cruzaron varias calles y después de unos 45 minutos llegaron a un edificio que tenia pinta de ser carísimo. Capricornio les abrió la puerta y las mujeres bajaron. Minutos después llego otra camioneta y de esta bajaron los hombres de la banda. Sobra decir que Natsu y Gray gritándose de cosas.

-¡Cállate, flamitas! – grito

-¡Oblígame, refrigerador!

Lucy resistió el impulso de reír. Natsu había "ofendido" a alguien diciéndole refrigerador. Jellal soltó un suspiro y paso de largo de ellos y se acerco a las mujeres a un lado de Loki

-Deberíamos ir subiendo – opino Jellal. Loki asintió y abrazo por los hombros a Levy y la mujer llamada Piper.

-Vamos, princesas

La rubia soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Seguramente ese hombre se quería a acostar con su amiga. Gajeel rio de una manera extraña a su lado

-Gee-hee

Pasaron por el vestíbulo y entraron al elevador. Gray ingreso el código de su cuarto y a Lucy le dieron escalofríos cuando noto que el elevador no terminaba de subir.

Después de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una enorme estancia. El piso era de madera y las paredes estaban pintadas con colores estratégicos. En la pared del fondo habia una enrome ventana que dejaba ver la enorme extensión de la ciudad.

Lucy supo que estaba en el Penthouse por que había unas escaleras. Todos los hombres entraron sin inmutarse y se esparcieron por el departamento. Gajeel se acostó en el blanco y caro sillón de la sala

-Joder – murmuro – Estoy muerto

Natsu apareció con un refresco en la mano y asintió dejándose caer en otro sillón

-Yo igual – dijo dándole un trago – Voy a dormir un rato

-Ah si, yo haría lo mismo de no ser por que tu brillante idea de hacer una fiesta – Se quejo Gray desde la cocina. Natsu puso los ojos en blanco

-Tenemos media hora antes de que lleguen – contesto murmurando.

De repente la rubia se sintió fuera de lugar

-Ustedes pónganse cómodas o no se – comento Gray sin verlas.

Lucy supo que no fue la única incomoda, por que después de que Piper recibiera una llamada esta contesto furiosa y en susurros dijo algo de _No puede ser Leo, ¿como se te ocurre hacer esto?_ y después se fue del departamento poniendo de pretexto que tenia que levantarse temprano mañana. Levy y Juvia parecían horrorizadas por que se haya perdido de una oportunidad asi, pero Lucy supuso que también había sido obligada.

Minutos después Sakura dijo algo de un novio celoso y se fue del lugar sin dar mas explicaciones, tampoco los de Fairy Tail se la pidieron.

Asi que ahora estaban Lucy, Juvia y Levy. La rubia estaba pensando en una excusa para salir del lugar, pero Levy leyó sus intención y con una simple mirada le dijo: _No te atrevas a dejarme sola_

A pesar de que Gajeel parecía impaciente por que las mujeres restantes se fueran no lo hicieron. Natsu se levanto del sillón y les sonrió

-Ustedes no se van ¿Verdad? – Juvia negó repetidamente y Levy dijo que no. El pelirrosa asintió –Y… ¿Qué les gusta hacer?

-A Juvia le gusta nadar y Gray-sama – chillo. Todos soltaron una risita excepto Gray.

-¿Te gusta el nudista? – pregunto Loke - ¿Qué le ves? – Juvia iba a contestar, pero el elevador se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con el pelo plateado a un lado de una mujer con el pelo negro

-¡Hemos llegado! – grito el hombre como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Gray soltó un bufido

-¿Cómo demonios subiste, Lyon? – Pregunto en un bufido. El hombre señaló a la mujer de lado

-Ultear sabe tu contraseña – La mujer asintió bajo la pesada mirada del hombre desnudo.

-¡Lyon, mira esta es Lucy y ella es Juvia y ella es Levy! – Presento Natsu. Lyon miro a las mujeres durante un segundo

-¿Dónde las conocieron? – pregunto curioso.

-En el concierto de hoy – aclaro Jellal. Tanto Lyon como Ultear parpadearon, pero no hicieron mas comentarios.

-Asi que son fans de estos idiotas – comento Ultear después de un rato. Juvia asintió varias veces. -¿Cuál es su canción favorita? – Tanto Juvia como Levy contestaron inmediatamente

Lucy intento pensar a todo lo que su cerebro le permitía. Solo recordaba, medianamente, el nombre de la canción de Jellal.

-¿Y la tuya? – Lucy parpadeo y miro a los lados.

-Este…The… - miro a Levy en busca de ayuda - ¿The rock boy? – todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. Lucy supo, por la mirada que puso su amiga, que algo no había salido bien.

-¿The rock boy?

-Te refieres a The rock city boy ¿no? – Hablo Lyon. La rubia asintió varias veces

-!Si, esa!

Si no hubiera sido por la estruendosa risa de Natsu, el lugar hubiera quedado en un incomodo silencio. Todas miraron al pelirrosa

-¡Que divertida! – dijo limpiándose las lagrimitas. Lucy parpadeo – No nos conoces ¿cierto?

La rubia nunca se hubiera sentido tan incomoda en toda su vida. Los conocía desde hace tiempo, pero nunca le había gustado su música, le parecía demasiado Cliché…

-Eh…

-Claro que no – comento Natsu. Se levanto del sillón y le paso un brazo por los hombros – Te vi en el concierto, solo cantaste la canción de Mira.

Todo el mundo tuvo diferentes reacciones. Lucy por su parte, parpadeo y luego se sonrojo bruscamente al procesar sus palabras

 _Te vi en el concierto_

Podía pensar que en algún momento la había visto de casualidad, pero el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta de que solo canto la canción de Mira gritaba lo contrario.

Se sintió abrumada y sin pensarlo mucho, lo empujo.

-¡Quiero espacio personal! – grito

Toda la sala quedo en silencio. Natsu se reincorporo sobándose el pecho y miro a la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

...

No podía creer en la situación surrealista en la que estaba metida.

Estaba en el departamento mas caro de la ciudad que le partencia a Gray Fullbuster, quien por cierto, era integrante de la famosa banda "Fairy Tail". Sentado a su lado estaba el sexy hombre de pelo rosa y del otro su mejor amiga, Levy, que estaba encantada con la situación. Sabia que el departamento no tardaría en llenarse por la molesta mirada que Gajeel tenia (Otro integrante), si, por que en solo unos minutos ese departamento pasaría a ser una fiesta que tenia pinta de ser de las escandalosas.

Jellal se había tomado la molestia de explicarles a las mujeres que Lyon y Ultear eran algo parecido a hermanos de Gray, aunque, por la manera en la que Gray miraba a Ultear dudaba que la viera como una hermana, claro que no comento nada.

Después llegó una mujer alta, de buen cuerpo y con un hermoso y llamativo pelo rojo al departamento acompañada de una mujer igual de guapa. Ahora el que les explico quienes eran fue Natsu, porque Jellal no prestaba atención a nada mas que no fuera esa mujer de pelo exótico.

Natsu les explico que la pelirroja era Erza, una amiga de la infancia de todos y de la cual Jellal estaba perdidamente enamorado. La mujer que la acompañaba era Kagura, una amiga de Erza.

A Lucy, Erza se le hacia conocida, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

Levy le dio un codazo

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto. Levy sonrió abiertamente

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esta por pasar?

-¿Ah..?

-¡Si, Lu-chan! – le dio un golpe en la frente – Piensa. Ellos son famosos ¿no? – Lucy asintió – Y los famosos son amigos de otros famosos… Y cuando alguien hace una fiesta invita a sus amigos ¿no?

-No entiendo – Levy puso los ojos en blanco y espero unos segundos para que su amiga entendiera. La rubia tardo unos segundos mas, y cuando capto lo que su menuda amiga quería decir abrió los ojos y se pego en la frente - ¡Claro! ¡Vendrán muchos famosos! – susurro emocionada

Vagamente se pregunto si Mirajane vendría. No tenia idea de si eran amigos o solo era la cantante que había aparecido en su concierto.

-¿Crees que Mira-san venga? – pregunto en un susurro. Levy apretó los labios y miro al elevador como si le fuera a dar la respuesta

-Honestamente creo que...- Fue cortada abruptamente por la estruendosa risa de Natsu

-¡Claro que vendrá! – respondió como si fuera obvio - ¡Mira es una buena amiga!

Ninguna respondió

-Es curioso que no nos conozcas, pero conozcas a Mira – comento fijando toda su atención en Lucy

La rubia tocio y se sonrojo levemente. Para su fortuna el elevador se volvió a abrir dejando ver al que Levy le presento como el ingeniero de sonido acompañado de tres personas mas.

Ahora que lo veía de mas cerca podía ver lo alto y musculoso que era, también que tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo surcándole el ojo derecho.

-¡Laxus! – grito Natsu. El rubio lo miro un segundo y luego centro su atención en las mujeres

-¿Quiénes…? - Callo – No me digas que son las locas fanáticas idiotas que ganaron ese estúpido sorteo

Juvia murmuro algo enojada. Levy frunció el ceño y Lucy abrió la boca indignada

¿Qué? ¿Fanáticas idiotas? ¡Ella ni siquiera era Fan!

Natsu se rasco la cabeza y miro a Laxus

-Si

¿Si? ¿Qué demonios se creía ese estúpido? Y pensar que pensó que era una buena persona. De repente se sintió furiosa

Laxus rio levemente

-Y… ¿Piensas follártelas o que? - Suficiente. Lucy se paro del sillón y se acerco al rubio a grandes zancadas. Laxus la miro con un deje de duda - ¿Qué dem…? – Su pregunto quedo cortada cuando sintió el ardor en su mejilla izquierda.

¡Lo acababa de cachetear!

El departamento quedo en silencio con todas las miradas puestas en Lucy.

-Lucy… - susurro Natsu detrás de ella. Pensó que la correría del departamento que la insultaría y miles de cosas mas, pero ella lo volteo a ver molesta

-Para empezar las mujeres no somos sus jodidos juguetes sexuales – bramo furiosa ante un confundido Dragneel – y quiero que sepas que me vale mierda sus estúpidas canciones sin sentido e idiotas. No los conozco y no me apetece conocer a personas tan estúpidamente creídos con el autoestima por los cielos, me vale si son considerados una de las mejores bandas, para mi serán unos estúpidos playboys. Y tu dragneel… Me vale que seas sexy, es repugnante que asi trates a tus fans y es…

-¿Asi que admites que soy sexy? – Interrumpió Natsu con una sonrisa picara. Lucy se quedo en blanco y fue vagamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer – Tienes una lengua muy sucia, Lucy

La rubia quería que la tragara la tierra o que los aliens la abdujeran. La situación era incomoda y la mirada altanera de Dragneel no hacia mas que ponerla de nervios.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta y salir del lugar con la poca dignidad que todavía tenia, pero la fuerte y áspera mano de Natsu la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia el quedando a una distancia peligrosa.

-No te vayas, Lucy – murmuro – Eres… divertida

...

Habían pasado por lo menos dos horas desde aquel incidente. Levy le había rogado con ojos de cordero llorosos que no se fuera y como buena amiga que era seguía en el lugar que se había convertido en un ruidoso e iluminado departamento.

Para cada lugar que miraras verías humo y por el olor Lucy supo que no era solo de cigarro. La música resonaba en todas las paredes con demasiada fuerza, las personas se apretujaban unas otras. Francamente era espantoso.

Lucy intentaba llegar a la barra y servirse un poco de agua ya que todo el calor humano le daba tremendo calor (que irónico). Se abrió paso a empujones y maldiciones y finalmente llego a la mesa donde estaban todas las bebidas.

¿De donde habían salido tantas bebidas? Se pregunto vagamente al momento en el que escrudiñaba la mesa en busca de agua.

Cervezas, whiski, mas cerveza, Pulque, vino, mas cerveza, ron y miles de cosas mas, y ni un solo rastro de agua.

Maldijo por lo bajo

-Increíble… -murmuro – No hay agua

Lucy se sentía abrumada con tantas personas y sonidos en un solo lugar. Había ido a fiestas, pero nunca a una parecida a esta.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar a Levy y rogarle que se fueran, pero choco con algo duro. Trastabillo unos pasos y choco con la mesa. Abrió los ojos dispuesta a gritarles sus verdades a la persona que se había metido en su camino.

Frente a ella estaba Loki con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ten mas cuidado, Lucy – comento acercándose a la rubia – Hay mucha gente que es de cuidado aquí

La rubia asintió aturdida.

-¿Gustas algo? – pregunto cuando empezó a servirse Whiski en un vasito

-Agua sola – Loki la miro con una sonrisa

-Asi que eres novata… - le extendió el vaso con whiski – Toma. Prueba este, es bueno y de la mejor calidad. – Lucy negó. No estaba dispuesta a dejar emborracharse y que Loki se aprovechara de ello – No pasara nada, Lucy. ¿Confías en mi?

-No

Loki fingió una mueca de ofendido

-Oh, vamos...

Pasaron unos minutos discutiendo del mismo y absurdo tema hasta que Lucy accedió a darle solo una probadita. Loki le paso el vaso con una sonrisa y Lucy le dio solo un pequeño trago… y luego otro…

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?... No paso mucho, pero créanme que todo tiene su razón de ser jajaja. ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente? Lucy se pondrá borracha xD? Loki se aprovechara de Lucy? xD. Si quieren saber que pasara no se pueden perder el siguiente capitulo... Ok no**

 **No se, este capitulo me gusto mucho. Como ven tiene algo de Nalu, no mucho, pero tampoco es como que Natsu o Lucy se enamoren desde el primer momento en que se ven. Y no desesperen, habrá varias parejas, pero como ya les dije este fic no estará centrada en la pareja como tal, si no en los personajes (?) no se si me explico :P**

 **Ahora! Las respuestas a los reviews :D**

 **Tsukygina:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic!. Los capítulos serán mas o menos del mismo tamaño de este, dependerá mucho de mi inspiración y blah blah. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y para Gajeel ya tengo pensado algo, buahaha

 **Eagle Gold:** Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y con respecto a dejar la lista de canciones lo iba a hacer desde el capitulo pasado pero se me olvido (mi memoria es de pez dorado), como sea, intentare no olvidarme de poner las canciones que ocupe en cada capitulo jajaja XD

 **Monkey D. Rocio:** Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, y si, si la continuare, al menos por ahora. Como ya dije no esperaba tener tantos reviews (para mi son muchos XD) y no iba a desperdiciar esto (?). Espero que te guste este capi!

He **lenna 'Uchiha** **:** Hola!. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, también a mi me gustaban este tipo de fic's, pero siempre había algo que, no se, me hacia dejar de leerlos, asi que decidi que escribiría mi propia historia!... Que feliz mi hizo saber que alguien entendió el guiño a Percy y Naruto jajaja, no se, no me resistí a ponerlas jaja. Y si, probablemente a Jason y a Sasuke no les guste esto Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;)

 **lady-werempire** : Me encanta que te haya encantado mi historia jajaja. No te preocupes por el Jerza que habrá de sobra (es mi pareja favorita xD). Ya tengo algo preparado para ellos C:. Leiste el especial de hizo Hiro de navidad? es hermoso *.*, un poco raro, pero hermoso xD

 **Fairy Scarlet:** Holaa!. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi historia. Ya apareció Erza! y claro que habrá Jerza jajaja, ya tengo algo preparado para ellos, y de hecho ya escribí una parte (me odie un poco jaja), ya veras porque... Leíste el especial de navidad? *.*

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows :D.**

 **No olviden poner su review, de verdad que es hermoso leerlos y ver que hay personas a las que les gustan tus locuras *.***

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	3. ¿Que hiciste Jellal?

**HOLA! por fin actualizo jaja. Espero que les guste el capitulo!:D**

* * *

 _Detrás de la música_

 _Capitulo 3: ¿Qué hiciste Jellal?_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Erza no podía dejar de quitar la tonta sonrisa de su cara, y es que como hacerlo si el hombre del que ha estado enamorada desde hace tiempo se comporta así. Jellal parecía haber entrado en razón (por fin) y se estaba comportando como un verdadero pretendiente debería de comportarse.

Le había dado su chamarra para que no tuviera frio, se encargaba de llenarle el vaso de distintos líquidos y no dejaba de ser encantador con ella. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no era algo nuevo en el, de hecho Jellal siempre había sido así con ella, pero ahora se notaba que tenia otras intenciones.

Tal ves era el hecho de que cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad rozaba sus manos, o que en varias ocasiones había jugueteado con su pelo, o que simplemente ya no guardaba tanta distancia al platicar con ella. Se lo que sea, a Erza le encantaba.

Erza estaba sentada en el sillón sin poder quitar la vista del hombre, Jellal estaba a un lado de ella, un tanto nervioso, y viéndola sin parpadear. Hablaban de cualquier trivialidad, como del concierto de hace un rato, o de como le estaba yendo a Erza como modelo. Incluso habían hablado de que deberían de ir a visitar su antiguo hogar, un orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad. Fue ahí donde ambos se conocieron, pero eso era otra cosa.

Jellal, tomando valentía de quien sabe donde, se animo a levantar su mano y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla a Erza. La pelirroja se sonrojo levemente, pero le sonrió, y con su mano agarro la de Jellal, entrelazando sus manos.

Era casi como un sueño. Nadie, mucho menos ellos, se imaginaron que en algún momento de su vida fueran estar así de melosos, mucho menos con la persona con la que estaban.

Estaban tan concentrados uno en el otro, que casi parecía que no había otra cosa alrededor de ellos. Casi parecia que estaban encerrados en una burbuja donde los únicos habitantes eran ellos. Casi…

¿Por qué?

Cana estaba enfrente de ellos bastante pasada de copas y riendo como si fuera el fin del mundo. La castaña no dejaba de lanzar chistes malos, o de insinuar que ya se fueran a un hotel.

-¡Por dios! ¡Me va a dar diabetes! – grito, rompiendo la magia del momento. Ambos voltearon a ver a la mujer que ahora estaba riendo como loca

-Cana, deberías dejar de tomar

-¿Por qué dices eso, Erza?... Todavía aguanto un buen rato mas – Cana no dejaba de arrastrar las palabras y a leguas se notaba que con mucho esfuerzo podía enfocarlos

-Cana… - hablo ahora Jellal. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco

-¡Ya entendí que quieren! – grito de repente con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Quieren que los deje solos! – rio – Soy una genio – se levanto del piso tambaleante y de un momento a otro le jalo la camisa a Jellal. Desabotonándola, y quitándosela en el proceso.

Jellal se sonrojo, y Erza tuvo que desviar la mirada para no sufrir un derrame.

-¡Ya te ayude con la camisa, Erza! – rio dándole vueltas a la camisa de Jellal. El hombre se levanto de su lugar e intento quitársela a cana, pero lo mujer, increíblemente, tenia buenos reflejos – Solo te queda el pantalón – le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo (medio cayéndose) de ahí.

Jellal soltó una maldición y volteo a ver a Erza. La pelirroja tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no desviar su vista de los ojos de Jellal, era increíblemente difícil.

-Uhmm….

-Ve a buscar tu camisa – Jellal asintió y con un ligero sonrojo, y se perdió entre le multitud de personas.

...

-Lu-chan, por favor – Lucy negó con la cabeza mientras brincaba en un sillón – Vamos Lucy, es hora de ir a casa.

-¡No quiero! – se quejo. Levy puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Tu eres la que quería quedarse! – grito. Levy se mordió los labios, su amiga ya estaba demasiado borracha.

-¡Lu-chan, por favor!

-¡Déjala, Levy! – Grito Natsu saliendo del baño y con la bufanda amarrada en la frente - ¡Quiere saltar! – Natsu estaba mas borracho que la rubia, y eso se notaba por la forma en como arrastraba las palabras y como se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Si, Levy! – grito. Luego miro a Natsu - ¡Sube conmigo! – El hombre subió con ella al sillón y ambos empezaron a saltar como si fuera algo súper divertido

Levy soltó un suspiro cansado y se dio la vuelta dejándolos solos. No era tan mala amiga como para dejarla e irse ella a su casa y echarse una buena siesta, pero definitivamente lo estaba dudando.

Se alejo de ellos y finalmente se dejo caer en una silla que, curiosamente, estaba a la mitad de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no te vas?- Levy salto de la silla y soltó un gritito. Se agarro el pecho, donde estaba su corazón y miro a Gajeel que tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Que susto – se quejo. Vale, ella también estaba algo pasada de copas, por que en un estado normal no hubiera dicho eso enfrente de el. Gajeel se acerco a la mujer a grandes zancadas

-¿Por qué no te vas? – volvió a preguntar. Levy frunció el ceño

-¿Y dejar a mi amiga sola? No, gracias – Gajeel la miro sin entender. El se había ido de incontables fiestas dejando a todos sus amigos solos y nunca se lo habían reprendido. Excepto a aquella ves que Gray le reclamo por dejarlo solo con todas esas mujeres locas, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que es mi amiga – refunfuño como si eso fuera suficiente explicación para Gajeel – Uno no deja a sus amigas solas en una fiesta donde no conoce a nadie y esta borracha

-Bueno, ese es su problema ¿no? – A Levy, Gajeel siempre le había parecido el chico rebelde de la banda. Si bien era guapo y tenia ese aire de chico misterioso, nunca se había sentido atraída hacia el, de echo era del que menos le gustaba de todos.

-Es mi culpa que este aquí – aclaro – Yo la obligue a ir al concierto y metí nuestros nombres en el sorteo. No la voy a dejar sola.

Gajeel iba a decir algo mas, pero Jellal entro a la cocina

-¿Han visto mi camisa? – Levy noto que el hombre no tenia camisa y se sonrojo violentamente. Dios santo, que bien hecho estaba.

-N-n-n-o – dijo haciendo todo su esfuerzo por quitarle la vista de su descubierto pecho. El hombre frunció el ceño y salió de la cocina sin decir nada mas, bajo la atenta mirada de Levy.

Gajeel bufo.

Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre alguien acaparaba mas atención que el. Siempre era la ultima opción, el de repuesto. Incluso en momentos como este Jellal acaparaba mas atención que el, notaba la mirada que Levy le había dado y como se había puesto nerviosa y sonrojada. Era una idiotez, pero sentía celos de todos sus amigos, aunque se esforzaba en ocultarlo, cosa que había echo de maravilla.

-Que idiota – murmuro. Levy lo vio con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada

...

Jellal estaba demasiado distraído buscando la camisa que Cana se había encargado de esconder, como para notar la penetrante mirada que le estaban lanzando

.Busco en la cocina, en los cuartos, en los baños y nada, solo le faltaba buscar en el salón de juegos y en la bodega. El salón de juegos estaba en el segundo piso, el cual, estaba abarrotado de personas que jugaban billar y fumaban. La busco con la mirada y al no encontrarla salió del lugar. Estaba dispuesto a ir a la bodega cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y lo empujaba hacia un cuarto pequeño que estaba vacío.

Parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la poca luz y distinguió entre las sombras una figura femenina. La reconoció de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa? – procuro no sonar grosero. Ultear se acomodo el pelo y miro a Jellal. Era bastante obvio que la mujer estaba pasada de copas y que no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo

-Sabes lo que pasa. - murmuro

-Pensé que había sido claro.

-Lo fuiste.

-¿Entonces? – Ultear apretó los labios e hizo una mueca

No sabia que le pasaba, había sido impulsiva y eso era muy raro en ella.

-Yo… -

Era una mentirosa. Claro que sabia que pasaba.

Se había enamorado de ese hombre.

-Ultear, yo no quiero lastimarte – confeso Jellal. Ultear apretó los labios.

Comprendía perfectamente que Jellal estaba enamorado de Erza desde hace unos años, pero nunca se lo había confesado y al paso al que iba dudaba que lo fuera hacer. Ella no quería ser la mala del cuento, y mucho menos quería forzar los sentimientos de Jellal.

Mientras Jellal estaba muy nervioso. Quería a la mujer, si, pero como una amiga, incluso una hermana y era por eso que no quería que ella siguiera intentado algo con el, por que Jellal siempre le daría la misma respuesta. Por otro lado estaba Gray, uno de sus mejores amigos el cual, aunque no dijera nada, quería a Ultear como algo mas que una amiga.

-Si… - murmuro Ultear – Solo… - Ella no era así. Ella normalmente iría al grano y terminaría todo rápido, pero ese hombre le provocaba sensaciones nuevas. Eso y que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

-No digas nada – zanjo Jellal – Sabes mi respuesta – Jellal giro el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir del cuarto, pero Ultear lo agarro de un brazo y lo obligo a mirarla

-¡Maldita sea! – grito. Jellal parpadeo confundido y en un segundo Ultear se le lanzo tirándolo al piso en el proceso. El hombre no reacciono, se quedo aturdido intentando comprender la situación.

Ultear aprisionaba su cuerpo con sus piernas y lo besaba salvajemente

Jellal parpadeo e intento alejarla de el

-¡Ul… tear! – medio grito medio murmuro - ¡Para! – Pero la mujer se había desconectado del mundo y en lo único que podía pensar era que Jellal estaba debajo de ella. Fricciono sus cuerpos sacándole un ronco bramido a Jellal

-¡Para! – grito.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió

Ultear se separo del hombre abruptamente y con un sonrojo. Jellal se reincorporo molesto y palideció al ver quien había abierto la puerta.

-Erza – murmuro.

Ultear se levanto torpemente y se apresuro a gritarle explicaciones a la mujer que miraba a Jellal entre sorprendida y dolida.

-¡Erza, esto no es lo que parece! – gritaba Ultear nerviosa - El..no.. el… no no… yo… el

Jellal se acerco a Erza

-Erza, esto no es lo que piensas – casi grito. Erza parpado como volviendo en si, miro a Ultear y luego miro a Jellal, murmuro algo y cerro la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

El hombre se apresuro a abrirla y seguirla, no sin antes dedicarle una fulminante mirada a Ultear.

...

Juvia estaba encantada con estar sentada a lado de un ebrio Gray el cual no dejaba de fumar. Ningunos de los dos se dirigían palabra, pero ninguno parecía estar incomodo con la presencia del otro.

Frente a ellos estaban Kagura y Loki. Estaban jugando póker con dinero real como apuesta.

-¡Gane! – grito Loki aventando las cartas en la mesa. Gray soltó un sonoro bufido y aventó sus cartas al piso enojado

-Joder – se quejo – Esta haciendo trampa

-Has ganado todas, Loki – comento Kagura con un ligero tono de enojo. Juvia hizo un puchero

Si seguía jugando iba a quedar pobre. La parte razonable le gritaba que parara en ese momento, pero la otra parte que le decía que era la única oportunidad que tenia para que Gray-sama la conociera.

-Juvia cree que debería retirarse – comento dejando sus cartas a un lado. Los tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella – Ya no me queda mucho dinero – explico. Kagura asintió comentando que era la decisión mas sensata. Mientras Gray la miro profundamente

Esa mujer tenia algo extraño. Su pelo le caía en los hombros como si fuera una cascada y sus azules ojos tenían un brillo raro, un brillo que pocas veces veía. Era el brillo de la inocencia, el cual Gray había perdido desde niño.

Por alguna razón desconocida le molestaba que Juvia fuera tan inocente, por que si, la acababa de conocer y la única manera de describirla era esa. Inocente. No una fingida como la que le había detectado a Lucy o una forzada como la de Erza, era inocencia en su mas puro estado. Una inocencia que en estos días era muy complicado de encontrar.

El ruido de unos gritos y unos pasos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Miro a las escaleras en busca de encontrar la fuente del ruido, pero lo que encontró lo dejo atónito.

Erza bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo mientras detrás de ella bajaba Jellal gritando cosas que el ruido de la música no lo dejaba entender, y seguida de Jellal; Ultear que casi le imploraba a Erza que la escuchara.

Erza termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió al elevador dando grandes zancadas, pero Jellal fue mas rápido y la agarro del brazo obligándola a verlo

-¿Qué? – pregunto con extraña calma

-Déjame explicarlo – suplico. Gray parpado ¿Qué había pasado?. Erza respondió algo en voz baja. En ese momento Ultear termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a ellos corriendo

-Erza, por favor, no es lo que tu crees – dijo Jellal con un tinte de desesperación. Erza se zafo del agarre y miro a Jellal dolida

-¡No me tienes que dar explicaciones! – grito. Gray se sorprendió del tono de voz de su amiga. Era consciente de que sus amigos empezaban a llamar la atención de los mas cercanos a ellos, incluso Natsu y Lucy habían dejado de competir "quien parpadea primero" para centrar su atención en ellos.

-No, Erza, por favor deja que yo te lo explique – hablo Ultear trastabillando hacia el frente. Era obvio que estaba borracha

Gray notaba que Erza estaba cada ves mas enojada. ¿Qué habría pasado para que se enojara tanto?

-¡Suficiente! – grito - ¡Tu y yo – señalo a Jellal despectivamente – no somos nada!. ¡Puedes hacer lo que se te la maldita gana en el momento que se te pegue la gana! – Jellal callo un momento y Gray noto que sus ojos se habían aguado, cosa que le sorprendió de sobre manera. No era común ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-Erza – su voz sonó desesperada. La pelirroja miro a Ultear y luego a Jellal - Ultear fue…- Erza lo corto bruscamente

-¡Callate, Jellal! – bramo. - ¡Dije que no me tienes que dar ninguna jodida explicación! – por la forma en la que hablaba Gray sabia que Erza quería una, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo. - ¡Ya estoy harta, Jellal! – grito - ¡Lo que sea tu y yo teníamos se acabo aquí! – La voz se le quebró en la ultima palabra, pero logro mantener la compostura. Intercambio miradas entre Ultear y Jellal – No es a mi a quien le tienes que dar una explicación, Fernandes – dicho esto, se metió al elevador picando furiosamente el botón y desapareció dejando un tenso silencio en general. La música seguía siendo fuerte y ocasionalmente se oían las risas de algún borracho, pero el ambiente había cambiado.

Kagura fue la primera en reaccionar. Se paro abruptamente y se apresuro a pedir el elevador no sin antes lanzarle una mirada confusa que, intento ser reprobatoria, a Jellal. El hombre pateo una silla cercana a el y se tapo la cara con las manos

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Natsu repentinamente serio. Jellal murmuro algo entre maldiciones y volvió a patear la silla – Oi, cálmate

-¡Se acabo la fiesta! – la potente voz de Laxus, acompañada de una mirada amenazadora de Mira hizo que el departamento quedara casi vacío.

Lucy, Levy y Juvia no sabían que hacer, no les parecía que fuera una gran idea quedarse, pero tampoco encontraban la manera de escabullirse. Afortunadamente Natsu le sonrió a Lucy abiertamente

-Es tarde, chicas – dijo – ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir? Es muy tarde y están algo borrachas. Llamen a sus casas, deben estar preocupados – Las tres chicas aceptaron sin poner muchas replicas.

Las tres repentinamente se habían sentido cansadas y con sueño, asi que después de que Loki les dijo donde dormirían, las mujeres se dejaron llevar por lo brazos de Morfeo

Lyon, Laxus, Mira y Ultear se fueron después de que Natsu los obligo a hacerlo, dejando solos en la sala al grupo.

-¿Qué paso, Jellal? – pregunto Gray que, a ojos de Natsu, estaba especialmente preocupado por la escena. El hombre soltó un gruñido y negó con la cabeza - ¿Jellal?

-¿Qué? – pregunto toscamente alzando la vista. Tenia los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja - ¿Qué cojones quieres, Gray?

-Tranquilo – dijo Loki frunciendo el ceño. Jellal se paro del sillón y miro a todos

-Déjenme solo – ordeno. Gajeel chasqueo la alguna

-¡No es nuestra culpa que Erza te haya botado, idiota! – grito Gajeel. Jellal frunció el ceño

-¡Cállate! – grito - ¡Cállate!

Estaba verdaderamente mal.

Jellal paso de largo de ellos dándole un golpe en el hombre a Gajeel en el proceso, que si no hubiera sido por que Loki lo detuvo se lo hubiera lanzado. Jellal subió las escaleras y segundos después se escucho un portazo.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir nosotros también – opino Gray – Mañana tenemos que ir a ese jodido programa

Nadie replico y todos se dispersaron en el departamento de Gray para poder dormir.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? Si, lo se, súper cliché ):, pero se los súper prometo (?) que tiene su razón de ser.**

 **Quiero hacer la historia lo mas real posible, por lo tanto me pareció que cualquier persona enamorada y con unas buenas copas encima haría lo mismo que Ultear hizo, pero no por eso es la mala de la historia. De hecho no quiero poner a nadie siendo el malo/a, no se, siento que muchas veces es irreal.**

 **Como sea, contesto sus reviews :D**

Morochan HD: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia :DD. y si, no quise poner a la típica Lucy sumisa y demás, no se, no creo que Lucy sea asi. es algo frustrante que en mucho fics (no todos) pongan a las mujeres (especialmente a Lucy) súper planas. ya sabes, las típicas que lloran cada segundo por cualquier tontería jajajaja. Espero que te guste el capi :DD

Eagle Gold: Hola!, me hace feliz que te haya gustado el NaLu (esos dos son hermosos), con respecto a tu duda, la respuesta es no. No pienso poner a nadie que sea _"la zorra calienta polla psicópata"_ jajajaja. Y si, espero hacer esta historia lo mas real posible, aunque no te puedo prometer que no hare triángulos amorosos jajaja, pero como ya dije quiero centrarme mas en ellos como personajes y asi :D. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :))

Fairy Scarlet: Espero que no me odies con este capi jajaja xD, pero no te preocupes el Jerza esta asegurado. Tampoco te preocupes por el GaLe ni por el Gruvia, ya estoy pensando en como acercar a ambos a sus respectivas damitas, pero si te puedo decir que el GaLe va a tener bastantes problemas (muchos) buahaha. Si habrá Gruvia, (claro que habrá, ambos son hermosamente shippeables), pero quise poner que a Gray le gustara Ultear para darle un toque mas "realista", ya sabes jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capii:D

Lady-werempire: Hola!, si, lo se, la OVA es hermosa, sobretodo por el Jerza (ya hacia falta bastante). Seeeh, Lucy tiene carácter, no quise ponerla como la típica chica débil esperando que su precioso príncipe la rescate jajaja (?). Espero que te guste el capítulos :)

 **Disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar, intentare ya no tardarme tanto, lo juro :D**

 **Por cierto, ¿Cómo se la pasaron en Navidad? ¿Les dieron muchos regalos xD?.**

 **Y como no estoy muy segura de si actualizare antes del 31 desde ahorita les deseo un muy feliz y prospero año nuevo, ojala que todos sus deseos se cumplan, pásenla muy padre con todos sus seres queridos**

 **:D. (Por dios, ¿Pueden creerlo? se me paso súper rápido el año :S, que horror jajaja).**

 **Creo que eso es todo :D. No olviden dejar un review diciéndome que piensan y asi, de verdad que leer sus reviews puede hacerme el dia :D. muchas gracias a todos los que dieron favs y follow :D**

 ***.*.*.***

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	4. Acercamiento

**Hola!. Les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste ;)**

 **Pd:**

 **\- Los chicos**

 _\- Entrevistador_ (No se si así se dice Xd)

* * *

 _Detrás de la música_

 _Capitulo 4: Acercamiento._

Nadie pego un ojo. Unos por preocupación, otros simplemente no podían. Uno de ellos era Jellal, que ni siquiera intento dormir, se había quedado acostado en la cama con los ojos pegados al techo y maldiciendo su suerte y de ves en cuando quitándose una que otro lagrima.

Y el otro fue Gray, que tenia un pésimo sabor de boca. Gray no era estúpido, nada estúpido. Ultear le gustaba y mucho y sabia en alguna parte de su inconsciente que ella sentía algo mas por Jellal y eso le podía.

Jellal se había convertido en un silencioso rival para el desde el principio. Si que eran amigos y todo el rollo, pero Gray estaba consciente de que para el Jellal era alguien a quien tenia que superar en todos los aspectos ¿Por qué? Por que el peli azul le quitaba todo lo que quería. Absolutamente todo y el ni enterado estaba.

Enojado se paro de su cama y se dirigió al comedor sin molestarse en cambiar su aspecto de perro atropellado. En el comedor ya estaban Natsu, Jellal y Gajeel, y Gray vagamente recordó que de echo tenia metidas a tres completas extrañas en su departamento.

Se dejo caer en una silla y con desgana se sirvió un poco de cereal en un plato.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? – pregunto Natsu. Gray se encogió de hombros

-No muy bien ¿A que hora va a llegar Macao? – pregunto

-En una hora – respondió Gajeel – Joder, estúpidos estos del programa. Mira que hacernos despertar a las seis – Nadie le respondió

En ese momento llego Loki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó en una silla y le dio una mordida a una manzana

-¿Qué tal señores? – saludo – Maravilloso día para estar vivos ¿no? – todos lo ignoraron – Las chicas ya se despertaron, les dije que podían bajar a desayunar

-¿Se despertaron a las seis de la mañana? – pregunto Natsu atónito. Loki se encogió de hombros – Que raras – murmuro

-Jellal, ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? – soltó Gray de improviso. No podía soportarlo mas, tenia que saber que había pasado.

El peliazul trago lentamente su comida y alzo la mirada

-Nada – murmuro

-Pues ese nada si que hizo que Erza se enfadara ¿no? – Jellal se encogió de hombros. Gray frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué dijo Erza que no era ella a quien le tenias que dar explicaciones? – Jellal se tenso y no respondió

\- ¡Responde maldita sea! – bramo Gray impaciente

-¡Dije que nada! – grito de regreso. Gray en un ataque de agresividad lo agarro de la camisa y lo zarandeo

-¡¿Qué cojones paso?!

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! – Gray le dio un puñetazo y eso fue suficiente para que los otros tres reaccionaran. Natsu agarro a Gray y Gajeel a Jellal

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Eres un jodido cobarde! – grito - ¡Bastardo idiota!

-¡Callate! – grito de regreso Jellal forcejeando con Gajeel para que lo soltara - ¡¿Quieres saber lo que paso?! ¡Pues te voy a decir! ¡Ultear me beso! ¡Si! Y no pongas esa cara de estúpido. ¡Ya lo dije! ¡¿Contento?!

Natsu soltó a Gray sabiendo que su amigo había entrado en una especie de shock. Gajeel lo imito y después de que Jellal le gritara unas cuantas verdades a todos desapareció.

-Gray… - murmuro. El aludido movio la cabeza y sin decir nada se encerró en su cuarto

-Esto no es bueno – comento Gajeel rascándose la cabeza – no es nada bueno

Los otros dos asintieron.

...

Lucy, Levy y Juvia no tenían una idea de que hacer. Habían escuchado todo, cosa que no era sorprendente dado que prácticamente lo gritaron. Las tres cruzaron miradas sin atreverse a dar un paso.

Por fortuna para ellas apareció Natsu

-¡Chicas! – dijo – Las estaba buscando – sonrió – Siento que hayan tenido que escuchar todo eso. Espero que no comenten nada de esto por que si no… bueno seria peor. Como sea pueden ocupar el baño si quieren, y desayunar o no se… nosotros tenemos que irnos en una hora a un estúpido programa de entrevistas.. ¿Qué les parece si para compensar todo esto las invito a comer? ¿Ah? ¿Qué dicen?

-Natsu-san, no creo que sea necesario, de verdad – hablo Juvia. El pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y junto sus manos

-No se diga mas – sonrió – después de la entrevista vamos a comer ¿vale? – Natsu saco su celular de un bolsillo de su pijama – Muy bien, denme sus celulares para quedar

Después de que Natsu las obligara a pasarle su celular, las tres se fueron del departamento despidiéndose únicamente del pelirosa, de Loki y de Gajeel.

Las tres acordaron ir a desayunar y cuando llegaron al restaurante se limitaron a pedir un café.

Lucy se sentia consternada. Habia pasado la noche en casa de un integrante de la famosa banda Fairy Tail, habia estado en una de sus fiestas, y por si fuera poco habia escuchado una discusión entre dos de los integrantes. Y es que era tan raro pensar que ellos también sufrían, era una estupidez, pero Lucy se los había imaginado con la vida perfecta, con la mujer que quieren, con una cantidad enorme dinero y siendo felices, pero fue como si le dieran una cachetada.

Y si ella se sentía así, no quería imaginar lo que sentían las dos mujeres frente a ella. Que seguramente estaban tristonas por la pelea entre los integrantes.

Las mujeres se limitaron a tomar su café y a intercambiar comentarios tribales, hasta que después de una hora. Levy señalo la televisión que había en el restaurante y en la pantalla apareció un conductor de algún programa de entrevistas.

No se tenia que ser un genio para saber a quienes entrevistarían.

Por fortuna la tele la tenían casi encima, por lo que se podía escuchar a la perfección lo que decían.

 _-¡Muy buenas estimados televidentes! ¡Mi nombre es Wakaba y en este maravilloso día tenemos a cinco invitados muy especiales! Unos que, por cierto, anoche dieron un increíble concierto ¿No es asi?... Con ustedes Fairy Tail_ – la cámara dejo de enfocar al hombre para mostrar una escena mas panorámica donde se podía ver a los cinco integrantes entrando al escenario con una sonrisa

Los cinco tomaron asiento en un sillón largo que estaba enfrente del conductor.

 _-Hola chicos_ – dijo el conductor – _Se ven un poco apagados ¿pasa algo?_

 **-¡Para nada!** – hablo Natsu que se había puesto una camiseta y unos jeans sencillos – **Solo que estamos un poco cansados por el concierto, fue una locura.**

 _-Una grande por lo que veo_ – rio – _y también, por la foto que Loki subió a Twitter, se la pasaron muy bien, ¿Hicieron una fiesta?_ – Loki rio

 **-Si, si que hicimos una fiesta. Bastante buena sobra decir** – termino guiñando un ojo. Wakaba rio

 _-¿Y que hicieron con las mujeres que ganaron el sorteo?_ – pregunto

 **-Pues estuvieron en la fiesta** – hablo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa – **obviamente**

 _-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Que afortunadas son!_ – dijo – _Como sea, el publico quiere conocerlos y quien soy yo para negarlo, asi que, aquí les van unas preguntas_ – los cinco asintieron. Wakaba agarro una hoja y comenzó a leerla

 _-¿En que momento supieron que se querían dedicar a la música?_

 **-Creo que siempre lo supe** – hablo Gajeel – **desde pequeño les decía a mis papas que me compraran discos y que me metieran a clases de canto. Creo que ellos pensaron que era algo pasajero** – Wakaba rio y los otros cuatro asintieron dándole la razón

 _-¿Cómo se conocieron?_

 **-Yo conocí a Gray y a Loki en la escuela** – comento Natsu – **luego una amiga me presento a Jellal y al final conocí a Gajeel comprando una guitarra. Desde ahí nos hicimos buenos amigos**

 _-¿Y en que momento decidieron crear una banda?_

- **Un día que nos quedamos encerrados en casa de Gajeel y que no teníamos nada que hacer, empezamos a divagar sobre que nos gustaba hacer, y los cinco coincidimos con la música y Gray propuso la idea de formar una banda, y ahí empezó todo…** \- hablo Jellal

Las tres mujeres se sorprendieron de sobre manera, al ver como Gray reía y le daba un golpe juguetón a Jellal.

-¿Ya están bien? – pregunto Levy

-Juvia cree que si

 _-¿Algunas ves se imaginaron que se presentarían frente a tantas personas?_

 **-Ni en mis mejores sueños** – respondió Gray – **Es una completa locura salir al escenario y ver a tantas personas ahí, también ver las enormes filas que se forman en las taquillas, bueno… Todo en general es una completa locura**

 _-¿Tienen algo o alguien que les inspire para hacer música?_

- **Creo que la inspiración nace de la circunstancias mas simples ¿sabes?, puede nacer cuando estas comiendo o cuando estas con tus amigos… Pero creo que todos nosotros tenemos ese algo que nos inspira aun mas** – hablo Jellal

 _-¿Y cual es ese algo?_ – Jellal rio

 **-Bueno… es un alguien… creo que ella lo sabe** – Wakaba rio

 _-Así que te han robado el corazón ¿no? ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué tal su vida amorosa?_

 **-No hay nadie por el momento ¿no es asi, chicos?** – hablo Natsu visiblemente apresurado. Gajeel asintió

 **-Estoy esperando a la indicada** – hablo Loki y Lucy estaba segura que Levy casi se muere de un infarto

 _-¿Y tu Gray? ¿Cómo te va a ti?_ – Gray no respondió de inmediato

- **Pues… no muy bien… Digamos que un "amigo" resulto ser no tan "amigo" como creía**

 _-¿En serio? Uff, espero que pronto encuentres a la indicada y que puedas hablar con ese amigo tuyo…_

- **Si –** y Gray rio

 _-¡Hasta aquí llegan las preguntas, chicos! Una verdadera pena, honestamente. Un placer conocerlos… Espero verlos mas por aquí_

 **-Si, yo también espero vernos mas por aquí** _–_ Wakaba rio y empezaron unos comerciales de unos pañales

...

Lucy no sabia como reaccionar. Después de que el programa acabara, las tres chicas se habían despedido y se habían ido cada quien a su casa. Lucy había insistido en que Levy fuera con ella, pero ella se negó poniendo de excusa que necesitaba tomarse una buena siesta.

El programa habia acabado hace mas de media hora, cuando recibió una llamada. Una llamada que resulto ser del mismo Natsu Dragneel, insistiendo en que ella y sus amigas (Juvia y Levy), fueran a comer con ellos. Lucy intento negarse, pero al final el pelirosa resulto ser muy convincente y finalmente la rubia acepto.

Entonces colgaron y Lucy comprendió de golpe lo que acaba de pasar. Asi que si, estaba congelada a la mitad de la banqueta viendo como una idiota su celular, incapaz de poder reaccionar.

Solo fue consciente de que seguía en la calle, cuando alguien paso a su lado golpeándola en el hombro. La rubia soltó una maldición y miro de mala manera a la persona que la había golpeado.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor seria ir a su casa para arreglarse un poco y estar presentable. Asi que llamo a un taxi y se fue directo a su dulce hogar.

Vivía en un pequeño departamento en un suburbio que era bastante tranquilo. Honestamente Lucy era muy afortunada de haber encontrado ese lugar tan mono a un precio razonable. Su departamento era bastante modesto pero bonito. Tenia una pequeña sala, la cocina, el comedor, dos habitaciones y un baño.

Una de las habitaciones la había transformado en su biblioteca personal, y era su lugar favorito de todo su departamento. Tenia un librero lleno de libros (si, bastante obvio), un escritorio donde se sentaba en sus tiempos libres a escribir su historia, y un sillón bastante cómodo donde mas de una vez se había quedado dormida.

Cuando llego a su departamento, cerro la puerta con el pie y aventó su bolsa a la mesa del comedor. Estaba cansada y demasiado aturdida como para tener cuidado con lo que hacia.

Miro el reloj que tenia pegado a una pared. Eran las 12:40, y Natsu la había citado en una cafetería que le quedaba a unos 15 minutos, a las 3:00. Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a dormir aunque sea unos minutos.

Así que siendo guiada por la falta de sueño se acostó en su cama, y apenas su cuerpo había tocado el colchón sonó su teléfono.

Maldijo a todos los dioses y con un bufido contesto

-¿Qué?

 _-¡Uy!, soy yo Lu-chan…_

-¿Levy?

 _-Ajam… solo hablaba para saber que te vas a poner_

-Levy…

 _-¿Qué?_

-¿Para eso interrumpí mi casi sueño?

 _-¿Te estabas durmiendo?_

-Si

- _Ah ya, Bueno, ¿Qué te vas a poner?... Es que no tengo muchas cosas, y lo que tengo no me convence, y estaba pensando en que tal ves tu me puedas ayudar a escoger._

Lucy soltó un suspiro completamente resignada. Era obvio que Levy no la iba a dejar dormir hasta que le dijera algo que la convenciera

-Pues… no se ¿Todavía tienes esa blusita blanca?

 _-¿Cuál? ¿La que tiene florecitas?_

-No, la que no tiene mangas – se escucho que Levy hacia algo detrás de la línea. Probablemente estaba buscando la blusa.

- _Si, la tengo_

Después de una media hora en la que Lucy pensaba que se podía poner su minúscula amiga, esta quedo satisfecha y la dejo libre.

Bien ahora eran las 1:10. Maldijo, y decidió que era hora de meterse a bañar. Se baño, se cambio (le importo poco la ropa que se puso, honestamente), y después de checar sus redes sociales para asegurarse de que no hubiera pasado nada interesante, salió de su departamento.

Pidió un taxi y después de unos minutos llego al café. Para su fortuna (o desgracia) Levy y Juvia ya habían llegado y por lo que podía ver estaban muy nerviosas. Lucy pago y se acerco con las mujeres.

-Lu-chan, por un momento pensé que no venias – comento Levy. Lucy alzo una ceja

-¿Por qué? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Juvia

-Por que ya casi son las tres – La rubia frunció el ceño sin comprender su punto

-¿Y que pasa con eso? – Levy puso los ojos en blanco, y Juvia murmuro algo por lo bajo. Su amiga no se molesto en responderle, probablemente pensando que por mas que se lo explicara no lo entendería. Lucy tampoco insistió demasiado.

A las 3:10 fue cuando Natsu se digno a hacer su aparición. Llego en un carro deportivo que a leguas se veía carísimo, era rojo con rayas negras, y hacia demasiado escandalo para gusto de Lucy.

El hombre se bajo del carro despreocupadamente, y casi, solo casi, no lo reconoce. Llevaba los mismos jeans que le había visto en la entrevista, pero ahora traía una chamarra que le tapaba todo sus tatuajes, unos lentes de sol y un gorro. Era un extraña combinación, pero seguramente lo hacia para que no lo molestaran con fotos y/o autógrafos. Cosa que funciono por que nadie se le acerco demasiado

Natsu se quedo parado viendo hacia los lados, finalmente vio a Lucy y compañía y se acerco a ellas con una sonrisa.

-Chicas, disculpen el retraso – se rasco la nuca – Macao no me dejaba salir.

-No importa – respondió Levy, que ya no parecía tan nerviosa como ayer con su presencia, pero igualmente se le veía sonrojada e inquieta

-¿Nos vamos? – las tres asintieron. Natsu las guio a su auto y les abrió la puerta como un verdadero caballero, cosa que sorprendió a Lucy.

Levy se fue adelante con Natsu, y en los asientos de atrás Lucy y Juvia.

-¿Van cómodas? – dijo al momento que encendía el escandaloso motor – Las voy a llevar a comer unas hamburguesas ¿vale?, los demás nos están esperando ahí… No han dicho nada de lo que escucharon en la mañana ¿cierto? – todas asintieron – Pfff, eso es un alivio… Confió en ustedes chicas

Natsu tenia la música a todo volumen, pero curiosamente no era la música de Fairy Tail, si no de muchas otras bandas. Algunas que Lucy conocía otras que no. El camino fue en relativo silencio, ocasionalmente Natsu comentaba algo chistoso, y a veces Lucy opinaba algo.

Finalmente llegaron a un restaurante en una zona que Lucy no conocía. El restaurante estaba llenísimo, y ninguna de las mujeres estaba muy segura de que fuera la mejor idea al entrar ahí con Natsu Dragneel.

Las matarían. Y Lucy no quería morir a sus cortos 18 años.

El peli rosado le dio su carro a un señor del valet parking, ayudo a bajarse a las mujeres y entro al restaurante como si fuera el dueño de ahí.

Camino hacia al final del local siendo seguido muy de cerca de las mujeres.

-¡Hey, Kinana! – grito cuando llego a la barra. Una mujer de pelo azul se acerco limpiando un vaso.

-Natsu ¿Qué tal estas? – Natsu sonrió

-Bien, bien. Oye tengo que pasar – señalo a las mujeres – ellas vienen conmigo – La mujer llamada Kinana miro por encima del hombro de Natsu y analizo a las tres mujeres con ojo critico.

-¿Estas seguro? – pregunto en un susurro. Natsu asintió

-No te preocupes, son de confiar – la mujer se encogió de hombros, dejo el vaso que había estado limpiando a un lado, y luego le paso a Natsu una llave.

-Ya están Loke, Gajeel y Jellal – Natsu asintió y se dio la vuelta. Las mujeres lo siguieron sin atreverse a hacer preguntas. El hombre rodeo la barra y abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras. Los cuatro subieron, después llegaron a una especie de descanso donde solo había una puerta y un señor de aspecto intimidante, seguramente cuidando la entrada.

Saludo a Natsu con un escueto asentimiento y luego vio a las mujeres

-Vienen conmigo – el hombre se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver una puerta. Natsu puso la llave y la giro, sonó un ligero click y abrió la puerta. Dejo pasar a las mujeres y luego le dio la llave al hombre.

Resulta que dentro de ese restaurante había una especie de ¿club?. Lucy no estaba segura de que era, pero tenia una barra de un lado, varios sillones que parecían carisimos, unas mesitas y una terraza.

La música no era alta, por lo que podías mantener una conversación normal. La estancia estaba alumbrada por luces que cambiaban de color cada cierto tiempo, y había pocas personas.

-Bienvenidas – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. Los cuatro presentes voltearon a ver, y abrieron los ojos enormemente

-¿Qué?

-¡Arrrgg!

-Ustedes…

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto? – hablo Jellal sin poder contenerse. Desde ayer que tenia un humor de perros, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar las tonterías de Natsu.

-¿Qué significa que? – respondió ligeramente a la defensiva

-¿Por qué cojones están ellas aquí? – grito Gajeel parándose de su asiento y tirando su copa de paso. Natsu frunció el ceño

-Por que yo las invite

-¿Y con permiso de quien? – respondió con los dientes apretados - ¡No puedes meter a tres desconocidas asi porque si!

-¡No son desconocidas! – grito. Gajeel lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡CLARO QUE SON DESCONOCIDAS, ESTUPIDO!

-¡Chicos! – grito Lucy – Si les molesta que estemos aquí nos vamos, no hay problema – honestamente la rubia no tenia idea de por que había accedido tan rápido a ir a comer con Natsu, y mucho menos sabia por que había dejado que un completo desconocido la subiera a su carro y la llevara a quien sabe donde. Había sido una completa estupidez, y justo ahora se empezaba a acordar de esa película donde secuestran a varias mujeres de esa manera.

Estúpido cerebro.

-Si, váyanse

-¡No! – grito Natsu agarrando del brazo a Lucy – No quiero que se vayan – Gajeel estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Loke se le adelanto

-Me da igual – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – Pero una compañía como la de ustedes no se puede desperdiciar – Levy se sonrojo de sobremanera y se acerco a el tan pronto como el le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

Gajeel cruzo los brazos y maldijo en voz alta a Loke y a Natsu, después y sin decir mas se salió a la terraza.

-Ahorita les traigo sus hamburguesas, chicas – dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa. Juvia asintió algo cohibida y sin saber que hacer se fue a sentar a donde estaba Levy, quedando a un lado de Jellal.

Lucy miro el lugar donde se había reunido, y decidió que ir con ellos no era la mejor opción, así que sin pensar mucho se acerco con Natsu dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Natsu estaba sacando el pan para las hamburguesas cuando Lucy entro

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – Natsu la volteo a ver de reojo y negó con la cabeza

-Noup, lo tengo todo controlado

-¿Seguro?

-Ajam – Lucy se recargo en la pared y miro divertida a Dragneel, que solo se dedicaba a sacar cosas, leer las etiquetas y volver a meterlas. Cada segundo con el ceño mas fruncido que antes.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? – volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa. Natsu asintió

-Si, es solo que… hum... no encuentro la mostaza – Lucy se acerco y empezó a abrir los cajones, no paso mas de unos 20 segundos cuando la encontró

-Listo – dijo. Natsu la miro sorprendido

-¿Eres maga?

-¿Ah?

-¿Cómo la encontraste tan rápido?

-Pues, solo supuse que estaría a lado de la cátsup

-¿Enserio? – Natsu sonrió enormemente – Eres una genio, Lucy – dijo con simpleza – Serias una esposa perfecta, Lucy

La rubia se sonrojo furiosamente en solo un segundo. Sintió la conocida sensación en el estomago y desvió la mirada. De repente se sentía muy abrumada

-G-gracias – murmuro. Natsu le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza (Si, como si fuera perro) y prosiguió en su torpe intento de hacer unas hamburguesas.

-Lo digo enserio, Lucy – siguió hablando sin percatarse de la incomodidad de la mujer - ¿Tienes novio?

-N-no

-¿No? ¿Hablas enserio? – Natsu parecía sumamente sorprendido – Que raro… Digo, es raro que una mujer como tu este soltera – Lucy quería morirse. Natsu le sonrió, cosa que solo causo que el corazón de la rubia diera un vuelco

-Necesito agua – murmuro y se alejo de Natsu lo mas rápido que pudo.

...

Levy estaba de los mas contenta. Por momentos se espantaba y deseaba que esto no fuera un sueño, pero entonces se pellizcaba y se daba cuenta de que efectivamente era real.

Era como estar viviendo un sueño.

Conocía a sus ídolos, y no solo eso, estaba compartiendo comida con ellos, casi parecían que fueran amigos de toda la vida, casi.

Estaba sentada a un lado de Loki comiendo la hamburguesa que Natsu le había dado, honestamente tenia un sabor pésimo pero no era tan idiota como para decirle… Eso, y que estaba demasiado perdida en Loki.

El hombre era demasiado atrayente, era casi irreal. Tenia los pelos de tal manera que parecían la melena de un león, sus ojos eran de un profundo café y su respingada nariz era todo a lo que Levy le podía poner atención.

Jellal estaba enfrente de ella, y Juvia a su lado. Jellal tenia aire perdido y no parecía con ánimos de hacer nada, y Juvia simplemente estaba siendo Juvia. Gray no se había aparecido, y dudaba que lo fuera hacer.

Natsu estaba platicando de quien sabe que con Lucy un poco mas allá. Su amiga parecía algo incomoda o al menos eso le parecía a Levy. Gajeel se había salido a la terraza y al parecer no tenia ninguna intención de regresar, al menos por el momento.

La menuda mujer era inteligente, no por nada había sido la mejor estudiante de su carrera, pero parecía que su brillante mente se veía trastornada gravemente cuando estaba cerca de esos hombres. Aunque no lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta que Loki estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ella. Y no es como que Levy lo hubiera parado, la verdad.

Y es que, joder, Loki estaba resultando ser encantador y atento. Se preocupaba por ella y ocasionalmente le daba ligeras caricias, incluso había jugueteado con su pelo. Y había hecho comentarios, en mas de una ocasión, insinuándole cosas no aptas para menores, claro que habían estado perfectamente camuflajeados como encantadores cumplidos.

Juvia por su parte estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no morir de aburrimiento. Natsu y Lucy estaban hablando entre ellos, y Levy y Loke estaban demasiado concentrados coqueteando entre ellos como para prestarle atención, y Jellal no tenia cara de querer estar ahí, Juvia se preguntaba por que no había hecho esfuerzos por integrarse con ellos, pero entonces recordaba que probablemente lo que paso con esa chica pelirroja le había afectado mas de lo que parecía.

Y entonces se sentía como idiota. No tenia una idea del porque le sorprendía que ellos pudieran tener el corazón roto, era obvio que podían. Por dios, que eran seres humanos, y como tales tenían sentimientos. Pero es que era como si la imagen que tenia de ellos viviendo una vida perfecta se hubiera roto en miles de pedacitos.

Incluso se sentía como idiota al haberse imaginado una vida con Gray-sama, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que el ya estaba enamorado de otra mujer, pero por dios, era obvio. Era obvio que podía estar enamorado, era obvio que sufrían.

Juvia se sentía un poco mal por haberlos idealizado tanto.

Aburrida y sin saber que hacer, dirigió su vista a la terraza donde estaba Gajeel. El hombre estaba recargado en la barandilla fumando un cigarrillo con tranquilidad.

Gajeel también era atractivo, pero, de alguna manera, era el que menos confianza transmitía por lo tanto el que menos fans tenia del grupo pero, honestamente, sus fans no eran para nada pocos.

Juvia creía fervientemente que tras esa fachada de chico rudo se escondía un chico dulce, o al menos así lo había idealizado, y la verdad, el haber leído fanfic's de el siendo un chico tierno no había ayudado mucho.

Lo decidió, iría a hablar con Gajeel. No podía ser tan malo como parecía. Se paro del sillón y sin decir nada se dirigió a la terraza.

Abrió la puerta, y apenas había dado un paso fuera, Gajeel volteo. La miro de arriba abajo, como analizándola y luego volvió su vista al frente. Juvia se recargo en el barandal y miro impresionada la vista.

-Wow, que bonito – murmuro para ella misma. Gajeel bufo, pero no dijo nada. Honestamente el pensaba igual que esa mujer – Juvia nunca había estado aquí – comento

-Ah

-¿Tu si?

-Aja

-La ciudad es bastante bonita

-Solo de lejos

-¿Cómo?

-Solo de lejos es bonita – repitió

-No lo creo – Gajeel se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Yo si – Juvia apretó los labios. Tratar con Gajeel estaba resultando una tarea difícil

-No comiste – comento. Gajeel negó con la cabeza

-No tengo hambre

-Te puedes enfermar – el hombre volvió su cabeza y miro a la mujer.

-Como si te importara – contesto secamente. Juvia frunció el ceño

-Si no me importara no te lo diría – Gajeel soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza

-Como digas – Juvia frunció el ceño. Si algo odiaba que le hicieran era eso, que le dieran el avión.

-¿Por qué no te abres mas a las personas? – Gajeel afilo su mirada y la perforo en ella. Taladrándola en ella, intentando así que se retractara de lo que acaba de decir

-No se a que te refieres

-Si que sabes – dijo sin perder la calma y sin inmutarse por su mirada. Había recibido peores – Construyes ese muro de hierro a tu alrededor para que nadie se acerque… - Gajeel se alejo del barandal como si este quemara y se dio la vuelta

-No te metas donde no te llaman – soltó con todo el veneno que pudo, y después de dedicarle una ultima mirada fulminante entro al club, dejando sola a Juvia en la terraza.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Este capitulo es mas para acercar a los personajes entre ellos que nada. Lamento si quedo un poquito aburrido :(... Pero bueeh**

 **Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Panquesito-chan:** Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto mi fic, de verdad!. Espero que aun me sigas esperando xD. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, aunque casi no hay parejas, tal ves solo un poco de NaLu y ya...xD

 **Lady-werempire:** El Jerza esta asegurado, no te preocupes por el... Solo tendras que esperar un poquito mas jajaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D

 **lau-chan200111:** Si!, a mi también me encanta la relación que hay entre Natsu y Lucy, y también me gusta mucho escribir de ellos!. Si, tienes razón.. Ojala que la pelirroja se digne a escuchar a Jellal, pero quien sabe que pasa por su cabeza xD. Y con el gajevy, bueno, solo te puedo decir que si habrá, pero será complicado XD. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo:D

 **Nayita-Uzumaki:** Hola!. De verdad que me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic... Y aunque un poco tarde, aquí esta la actualización... y si quieres saber que pasara con el Jerza tendras que seguir leyendo uhuh. Espero que te guste este capitulo :D

 **HarumiEucliffe:** jajajajaja esta quedando sabrosa la historia :'D mori jajaja , me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia... Lamento mucho la tardanza... Creo que tengo que poner un horario o algo para masomenos tener un orden y subir los capis. Como sea, espero que este capitulo también este sabroso XD.

¿Cómo se la pasaron en las celebraciones? ¿Engordaron mucho? Yo si ):

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy...

Nos leemos ;)


	5. Errores

**HOLAAAAAA! Aquí les dejo el nuevo chap:D**

* * *

 _Detrás de la música_

 _Capitulo 5: Errores_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día amaneció súper soleado, tanto que despertó a Levy de su sueño. La menuda mujer se desperezo y se medio reincorporo en la cama. Se tallo los ojos y entonces los recuerdos del día anterior la golpearon como si se trataran de un huracán.

Abrió los ojos, repentinamente estaba muy despierta, y volvió su cabeza a un lado. Ahí, acostado a su lado, dándole la espalda, completamente desnudo y con la respiración tranquila, estaba Loki.

Levy parpadeo varias veces, incapaz de hacer algo mejor. No sabia como reaccionar y mucho menos sabia que hacer. Ayer se había acostado con Loki, lo recordaba con precisión, lo recordaba demasiado nítidamente, casi podía sentir sus manos. Había estado tan excitada que el juicio se le había nublado por completo.

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¿Ahora que?

Recordaba que se había quedado un buen rato hablando con Loki de cosas sin importancias, después Gajeel se había ido, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Jellal, Juvia también se retiro unos minutos después, luego Loki la había invitado a cenar y ella había aceptado gustosa. La había llevado a un lujoso restaurante de carne, había cenado y luego se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa.

Y en algún momento entre el trayecto del restaurante a su casa se habían empezado a besar, y luego habían llegado a su casa, y… ¡Pum! Se había acostado con el.

¡Por dios! Seguramente pensaría que era una facilona… Pero luego se preocuparía de eso, ahorita tenía unos problemas mas urgentes, como por ejemplo; decidir que hacer.

Su ropa estaba tirada en la entrada de su cuarto y no quería arriesgarse a levantarse y que Loki se despertara y la viera desnuda… Aunque ya la había visto desnuda… Como sea, le daba vergüenza. Podía agarrar la colcha o la sabana para taparse, pero podría despertar a Loki y era lo último que quería.

Lo decidió. Arriesgándose a despertar a Loki empezó a jalar la colcha con cuidado, Loki seguía durmiendo plácidamente dándole la espalda. Levy tomo un gran respiro y jalo de la colcha de golpe, rogándole a todos los dioses por que no se despertara.

No lo hizo

Mas tranquila se envolvió en la colcha y se paro de la cama, dispuesta a ponerse algo de ropa. Primero agarro su bra, que después de maniobrar con la colcha logro ponérselo sin quitarse la colcha de encima, después agarro sus braguitas, su blusa… Muy bien, ahora ¿Dónde demonios estaba su short?

Escaneo su cuarto en busca de su prenda faltante. Genial, probablemente estaba tirado a medio camino de su cuarto. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió del cuarto. Iba caminando de puntitas, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible.

Sus shorts estaban justo en la entrada de su casa. Levy se sonrojo al pensar que había estado tan desesperada que le valía un comino dejarlo ahí. Lo agarro y se lo puso torpemente.

-Buenos días, conejito – Levy dio un respingo y volteo a ver al único hombre en su casa. Estaba recargado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, llevando únicamente sus calzoncillos. La mujer se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la vista.

-B-buenos días – Loke se acerco a ella con pasos felinos y la agarro de la cintura

-¿Y esa timidez? – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué paso con toda esa fiereza de anoche? – Levy se sonrojo aun mas. Loke rio y la soltó, camino por la casa y finalmente entro a la cocina, saco un jugo del refrigerador y agarro una manzana de un canasto.

Se dejo caer en el comedor y le dio un sorbo al jugo

-¿No te vas a sentar? – pregunto. Levy asintió y tímidamente se sentó a un lado de el. Loke le dio un mordisco a su manzana

-Es curioso como cambias de noche, conejita – dijo – Me gustas mas de noche – y le guiño un ojo. Levy sonrió y miro a Loke divertida.

Vamos, no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?

-No se que me paso, la verdad – Loke se encogió de hombros

-Es mi encanto – susurro – Siempre saco lo mejor de las mujeres – y se paro de la silla, desapareciendo en el cuarto de Levy, dejándola sin saber como tomar ese comentario.

Unos minutos después Loke apareció de nuevo, esta ves con su ropa puesta. Se acerco a Levy y le dio un casto beso en los labios

-Me voy, conejita – dijo y sin decir nada mas salió de la casa de Levy, subiéndose apresuradamente a su carro para que nadie lo viera salir ahí.

La menuda mujer se quedo sentada sin moverse un buen rato, todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar… el problema era cuando su mente lo empezara a procesar, y entonces si, Levy comprendería el serio problema en el que se había metido.

Por que Levy se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, no, de un lobo no; de un león. De un león que la desgarraría por dentro y la rompería de todas las maneras posibles.

...

Erza se sentía como una estúpida, como una estúpida niña a la que le quitaron su dulce favorito.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que vio a Ulter y a Jellal… en lo que sea que estaban haciendo, y ¡maldición! Le dolía como el infierno.

Al principio había llorado toda la noche, como una verdadera estúpida, después Kagura y Mira la intentaron animar llevándola al cine, cosa que salió de lo peor porque se metieron a ver una película romántica donde el hombre se la vive engañando a la mujer, así que si. De nuevo había llorado como una idiota.

Y después lo había decidió, no derramaría una lagrima mas por Jellal. Porque ya había derramado suficientes por el en toda su vida.

Con mas animo que antes se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar. No dejaría que ese hombre la lastimara tanto, no señor.

Erza dejaría de esperar a que Jellal se animara a ser algo mas con ella, ya lo había esperado demasiado. Y no le importaba un comino que el hombre pensara que no se la merecía, por que si, Jellal se lo había dicho en una noche de borrachera, le había gritado que la amaba desde quien sabe cuando pero que simplemente no se la merecía, y Erza había tenido paciencia; había hablado con el intentando quitarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza… y justo cuando parecía que Jellal había entrado en razón, y que ellos estaban apunto de ser la mejor pareja del siglo, Erza los vio.

Y todo se destruyo.

Tal ves el destino no los quería juntos y honestamente, Erza, por primera vez en su vida, no tenia ganas de luchar con eso. Si la vida no los quería juntos, pues que bien. No iban a estar juntos y punto.

La pelirroja se estaba quitando el shampoo de la cabeza cuando sonó su celular. Maldiciendo a todos los dioses, salió de la regadera y contesto.

-¿Hola?

 _-¡Hola! ¿Hablo al celular de la señorita Scarlet?_

-¿Quién habla? – ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus fans, en mayoría hombres, consiguieran su celular.

 _-Soy Jiemma. Director de la revista Sabertooth_ – Erza puso mas atención. Makarov ya le había advertido que Jiemma parecía interesado en ella

-Ah, Vale, Si soy Erza. – respondió

 _-Señorita Scarlet, como ya sabe mi revista es una de las mejores revistas de todo el mundo ¿Cierto?. Pues déjeme decirle que estamos renovando a todos nuestros modelos y quería decirle que estoy muy interesado en usted. Podríamos discutir su paga y sus horarios si usted esta interesada en este proyecto._

Erza se quedo un buen rato callada. No sabia que decir. Sabertooth era la mejor revista del mundo, donde sacaban a los mejores modelos y a muchas otras personas en ella. Una sola hoja valía a ser conocido mundialmente. La revista se dedica a pasar fotos de varios modelos, también a hacerle promoción a bandas, cantantes y actores desconocidos. E incluso tenían su propia marca de ropa.

Honestamente la oportunidad era de esas que no se presentan dos veces en tu vida.

¿El problema? Estaba en Inglaterra.

-Tendría que discutirlo con mi representante – contesto al final.

 _-Comprendo, pero si gusta puedo mandar a alguien con usted para que le explique el proyecto y le exponga su paga y demás cosas. Seria sin ningún tipo de compromiso._ – Erza soltó un suspiro

-Bueno, me parece buena idea, pero no le puedo prometer nada

 _-No hay ningún problema, señorita Scarlet. Me pondré en contacto con usted para informarle cuando y quien va a ir con usted._

-Si, muchas gracias – y con eso colgó

Dejo su celular en la estantería y se quedo un buen rato mirándolo como idiota. Después recordó que seguía con shampoo en el cabello y se metió de nuevo a la regadera.

¿Ahora que demonios hacia?

Si, que podía ir a hablar con Simón (su representante), pero era obvio que este le diría que no se lo pensara y que se fuera con ellos en este mismo momento. También le podía hablar a su abogado para que revisara los papeles y todas esas cosas, pero seguramente no habría nada raro.

Y entonces, cuando ya no tuviera ningún pretexto para alargar su decisión, ¿que haría?.

No quería dejar su país todavía. Había nacido aquí y había crecido aquí. Aquí había conocido a todos sus amigos y también aquí había conocido a Jellal… Dejarlos seria un golpe no solo para ella, si no para todos.

Conocía demasiado bien a Natsu y Gray y seguro que esos dos no se tomarían muy bien la noticia. También estaban Mira y Kagura que seguramente le dirían que no fuera estúpida y que se fuera, pero sabia a la perfección que a la hora de la verdad ellas mismas le pedirían lo contrario… Y luego estaba Jellal, maldición, no quería admitirlo, pero lo que el dijera seguramente influiría mucho en su decisión… ¡No! ¡No señor! ¡Que jellal se quedara con lo que quisiera decir!

Ya había influido en muchas decisiones importantes en su vida, no dejaría que influyera en esta.

...

Lucy se despertó con un mal presentimiento.

Se estiro, se baño, desayuno y entonces se digno a checar su celular, solo para asegurarse que no hubiera nada nuevo.

Para su sorpresa tenia tres llamadas perdidas de Levy y dos mensajes. Uno de ellos era de Levy que le rogaba que le hablara para quedar, según ella había cometido una estupidez de las grandes, Lucy sospechaba que de nuevo había olvidado entregar los libros en la biblioteca y estaba exagerando todo.

Como sea, eso no era lo importante. El problema era el otro mensaje, un mensaje de Natsu Dragneel deseándole buen día. Tan simple como eso.

 _Buenas Lucy (:_

Y ya, solo un buenas Lucy. La rubia parpadeo sin poder creérselo ¿De verdad Natsu Dragneel le acababa de mandar un mensaje deseándole buenos días?. Por un segundo pensó que se habia equivocado de numero, pero el hecho de que Natsu hubiera puesto su nombre en el mensaje no ayudaba a apoyar su teoría.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, sintió una tonta emoción digna de una niña de cinco años. Y como no, le respondió el mensaje:

 _Buenos días Natsu :D_

Al momento en que presiono la tecla enviar se arrepintió ¿Y si el mensaje era para otra Lucy? ¿Y si se estaba burlando de ella?. La rubia se mordió su labio sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su celular. Después que pasaron unos minutos donde no recibió respuesta se permitió dejar de ver la pantalla.

Estaba apunto de dejar su celular y ponerse a escribir su historia cuando recordó que Levy quería hablar con ella. Con un suspiro le mando un mensaje:

 _qué paso, Levy? te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre?_

No pasaron ni un minuto cuando Levy le respondió

 _No, voy a tu casa… Llego en diez._

La rubia alzo una ceja sorprendida, no sola por la velocidad a la que le respondió, si no porque le había dicho que en su casa, siendo que Levy siempre prefería ir a la cafetería a contarle sus cosas. La mayoría eran puras tonterías, la verdad.

La rubia checo su bandeja de entrada con el estúpido pretexto de asegurarse de que no le había mandado otro mensaje su amiga. La verdad era que quería ver si Natsu le había mandado otro mensaje... Lo bueno fue que no...

...

Gray cerro los ojos en el momento en el que empezó a tocar los acordes de su guitarra. Era una melodía lenta y suave, una que le estaba saliendo sin proponérselo.

Muchas veces hacia lo mismo, cuando sintió que no iba a poder mas con cualquier cosa, o cuando se le presentaba un problema y necesitaba respuestas, se encerraba en su cuarto, agarraba su guitarra acústica y se ponía a tocar acordes. Siempre eran diferentes. Algunas veces mucho mas fuertes, otras mucho mas suaves, y otras como esta; siempre dependiendo del problema y de su estado de animo.

Gray meneaba la cabeza, como intentando sacar sus pensamientos de su cabeza. Aunque era algo imposible, sabia que no iba a poder dejar de pensar en las palabras de Jellal. Ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, pero darse cuenta de que no había estado equivocado al pensar que Ultear gustaba de Jellal le dolía. Había sido un golpe muy bajo para su ego.

Era tan estúpido que casi le daba risa. Jellal siempre le quitaba lo que el quería, y el peli azul seguía con su vida ignorando todo lo que Gray perdía por su culpa.

Gray frunció el ceño y sus notas se hicieron muchos mas fuertes. Estúpido Jellal de mierda. No solo le estaba robando a Ultear, no señor, también le había robado su puesto en la banda, su canción, y ¿Por qué no? A Erza.

Si, Jellal le estaba quitando a Erza, quien no solo había sido su primer amor platónico, si no que también era su mejor amiga.

Gray dejo de tocar la guitarra abruptamente. No dejaría que Jellal le quitara nada mas, no lo permitiría. Esta vez Gray pelearía por Ultear, esta vez no se quedaría callado viendo desde las sombras como Jellal brillaba mas que el.

Le demostraría al tatuado que el valía mucho mas que el, si señor.

Y empezaría por robarle a sus fans.

Gray sabia muy bien que Jellal era el que mas inseguridades tenia del grupo, pero no por eso se mostraba así frente al mundo, no, frente a la cámara era totalmente diferente, siempre demostrando una seguridad que no sentía, eso y que siempre parecía cargar con ese aire de misterio; le habían valido para que miles y miles de personas lo adoraran, y eso era algo que Jellal apreciaba demasiado.

Era egoísta y estaba mal, pero el enojo y el odio que le profesaba al peliazul en este momento no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Lleno de determinación dejo la guitarra a un lado y se metió a su twitter, ignoro las miles de notificaciones que tenia y se dirigió a publicar un simple mensaje.

 _Ready for the change ;) #Determination*_

No tuvo que pasar mucho para que su publicación tuviera miles de favoritos y reblogeos. Rio sin dejar de ver la pantalla. Sus fans no tenían idea del oculto significado que tenían esas cuatro palabras, y seguramente crearían teorías conspirativas.

Incluso una vez había leído una teoría que decía que la banda había tenido contacto con los extraterrestres, incluso habían puesto fotos completamente editadas de ellos "hablando" con personas no identificas. No había parado de reír durante todo el día.

...

Lucy no podía creer lo que Levy; su mejor amiga, la inocente de la amistad, la sabelotodo, le estaba contando.

Primero había creído que la estaba tomando por loca, luego que estaba jugando con ella, luego que ella había escuchado mal, y finalmente se había quedado en blanco.

Y es que ¿Qué le decía?

 _¡Muy bien, te acostaste con Loki!_ O _Estas perdida, te doy mi pésame._

Y lo peor, Levy parecía (muy en el fondo) ilusionada con la idea de ser la novia oficial de Loki, Pero Lucy estaba segura, tan segura que podía apostar todas sus historias, que esa noche de locura de parte de Levy no había sido mas que otra noche para Loki.

Pero, ¿Cómo decírselo?

Su menuda amiga estaba sentada enfrente de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos, como si con eso pudiera ver lo que pasaba por su mente. Sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a la taza que tenia enfrente y sus labios estaban temblado, como si no supiera si decir algo o mejor quedarse callada.

Lucy estaba desparramada en la silla, intentando por todos los medios no decir algo fuera de lugar.

-Uhm… - murmuro. Levy la vio con mas atención, esperando su opinión – Creo que… no… Pffff…. Levy soy tu amiga ¿Verdad? Y las amigas se dicen siempre la verdad, así que… bueno creo que es y será el peor error de tu vida.

Levy parpadeo

-Lo se – soltó en un suspiro – No debí… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Lu-chan?!. No se si hablar con el y aclararle que todo fue un error y que se olvide de todo esto, o no hacer nada, o… ¡Lu-chan! ¿Qué hago?

La rubia no sabia que demonios hacer. Nunca en toda su vida le había tocado aconsejar a su mejor amiga quien se acaba de acostar con una de las personas mas famosas del momento. De hecho, Levy era la que la aconsejaba a ella, nunca al revés.

-Pues….

-Ay, Lu-chan… - murmuro en un quejido - ¿Qué hago? – dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa con un fuerte golpe – Lo mejor es no hacer nada ¿cierto?.. Si, si, olvidar que esto paso y seguir con mi vida como siempre. Mañana voy a ir a la universidad y voy a pretender que nada paso, si, si, eso hare.

-Eh…

-Si, estoy segura que para Loki no fue nada ¿cierto? Asi que porque debería de ser algo para mi.. Listo, ya estoy mejor – se reincorporo y con una sonrisa forzada miro a Lucy – necesito darme un baño, Lu-chan – y sin esperar respuesta se levanto y se fue al baño de la rubia.

Lucy miro el lugar vacío del su amiga. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Bueno, nada mas Loki hacia sufrir a su amiga y el querido leoncito no se la acabaría, no señor.

Intentando quitar sus pensamientos de la vida de su amiga, se fue a sentar a la sala, agarrando en el proceso su revista favorita. Era de unos meses atrás, pero eso no importaba.

Hojeo la revista un rato, viendo todo lo que ya sabia con anterioridad. Descubrió que la pelirroja llamada Erza era una modelo, era por eso que se le había hecho conocida. Que curioso, pensó, saber que esas personas que normalmente ves en las paginas o en la pantalla en realidad tengan otra vida detrás.

Al final se aburrió de ver lo mismo, y decidió que no pasaría nada si curioseaba un poco con la banda "Fairy tail", a fin de cuentas había ido a su concierto, había estado en una fiesta con ellos, habia dormido en el departamento de uno y también había comido con ellos. Aparte le serviría para saber que tipos de personas eran, por que Lucy no sabia nada de ninguno de ellos aparte de lo que había hablado con ellos esos últimos días.

Agarro su laptop y escribió en el buscador el nombre de la banda. Le aparecieron miles de resultados en menos de un segundo, se metió a la primera pagina donde le apareció los nombres de los cinco integrantes. Lucy pico el nombre de Natsu, poniéndose de pretexto que era con el que mas había convivido.

Natsu Dragneel

· _Vocalista principal_

· _Toca la guitarra, y el bajo. En una entrevista dijo que también sabia un poco sobre la batería_

· _Tiene 21 años_

· _Empezó a estudiar comunicación, pero lo dejo en su primer semestre para dedicarse completamente a la música._

· _Su comida favorita es cualquier cosa que tenga mucho picante._

· _Su color favorito es el rojo._

· _Su primer tatuaje se lo hizo a los dieciocho años, son unas llamas, según el tienen mucho significado para el._

· _No le gusta el frio. Odia cualquier cosa que sea fría, incluso los helados_

· _Se marea mucho en los transportes "Fue una tortura cuando tuve que ir a Estados Unidos, el viaje duraba horas y no me podía bajar a descansar. Fue horrible"_

· _Se sabe que solo ha tenido una novia. Curiosamente, es la hermana de la famosa cantante Mirajane, Lissana Strauss._

· _Según Gray, es el mas desesperante y gritón del grupo_

· _Fue el quien escribió la canción que los lanzo al estrellato "Fairy, where are you going?". Dijo en una entrevista que la escribió en un momento importante en su vida_

· _Es un excelente amigo de la modelo Erza Scarlet y de la cantante Mirajane Strauss. Las conoce desde que era un niño, al igual que Gray y Loki._

-¿Qué haces Lu-chan? – Lucy dio un saltito y cerro con un fuerte golpe su laptop

-¡NADA!

-Aja… - Levy traía enredado una toalla rosa en su pequeño cuerpo y se estaba cepillando el pelo – Estabas espiando a Natsu

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si es cierto!

-¡Mentirosa! – Levy soltó una carcajada

-Pensé que yo era la fan – Lucy la fulmino con la mirada y se sonrojo al recodar que en la mañana se había estado mensajeando con el pelirosado. Bueno, solo habían sido dos mensajes, pero eso es un detalle menor.

-A alguien le gusto el pequeño dragón – Lucy se paro del asunto con brusquedad y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces

-¡Claro que no! – grito - ¡Me voy a bañar! – Levy rio con mas fuerza

-¡Mentirosa!

Lucy azoto la puerta del baño con fuerza

* * *

 _ ***= Listo para el cambio #Determinación.**_

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero pedir que no me maten! Fans del Gajevy ténganme piedad Dx**

 **Honestamente ya tenia muchas ganas de subir este capi. aunque no pasen taaaantaaas cosas créanme que todo lo que sucedió generara una reacción en cadena bastante... uhmm... ¿interesante?**

 **Como sea, aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews *.***

 ** _lady-werempire:_ Me alegra que el capitulo anterior no haya quedado aburrido jajaja, y si, a mi también me encantaron las indirectas entre Jellal y Gray!. Espero que te guste este capii:D.**

 ** _Morochan HD:_ Me hace muy felz que te guste mi fic! muy enserio :D. Si me tarde un poquitín en actualizar peeero intentare ya no tardarme tanto para los siguientes capis xD. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo también xD...**

 ** _Eagle Gold:_ Que bueno que te guste como va mi historia!. Espero que este capitulo también te guste mucho :D. Saludos O/ (-Es una persona saludando jaja Xd)**

 ** _Nayita-Uzumaki:_ Saludos a ti también! Natsu y Lucy ya empiezan a hacerse mucho mas cercanos (Yeih!, amo escribir de ellos), y me quedare en silencio respecto a lo de Gray y Jellal buajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo que, creo yo, estuvo intenso...**

 ** _Fairy Scarlet:_ A mi también me gusto escribir esa parte de la entrevista! y si se podría decir que son rivales de amor, o algo por el estilo, porque hasta ahorita Jellal no se ve muy interesado en Ultear jajaja. Ya somos dos que sufren por la mucha escasez del Jerza en todo!. Si salió Erza ¿Qué hara? ¿Qué hara?. Te puedo spoliar un poquitín y decirte que estoy medio escribiendo medio pensando una escena entre ellos jajaja. Y también me gusta mucho la amistad que tienen Gajeel y Juvia (aunque no pasen mucho me gusta imaginar que son buenos amigos y todo) asi que no me resiste a poner algo!. Espero que te guste el capi!**

 **lau-chan200111 : Fiufff, que bueno no ha quedado pesado el capitulo anterior jajaja. Yyyyy ojala no odies por lo que hice con Loki y Levy en este capitulo jajaja. Y si, me encantaría que Juvia se volviera muy cercana a Gajeel (no se, me gusta mucho esa amistad) pero aun no tengo muy claro como acercarlos por completo, si tengo una idea, pero no se, no me convence del todo :S. Tu sigue dándome sugerencias, que me gusta mucho escuchar o leer (?) lo que ustedes quieren que pase, no me molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario! :D!. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo C:!**

 **Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir jajaja**

 **Asi que...**

 **Nos leemos ;)**

 **(Si es que las fans del Gajevy no me matan antes :S)**


	6. Solo dilo

**Holaaaa!... Gracias por no matarme en el capitulo anterior ..**

* * *

 _Detrás_ _de la_ _música_

 _Capitulo 6: Solo dilo._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Gajeel estaba cómodamente desparramado en el sillón del club, masticando un pedazo de tocino medio cocido, y sujetando descuidadamente una botella de cerveza en su mano derecha.

El club, o como le gustaba llamarlo, "la guarida", era su lugar favorito desde que entro por primera vez. Era cómodo, lujoso, silencioso, y sobretodo, solitario. A menos que a los estúpidos de tus amigos se les ocurriera venir y estropearlo todo.

Pocas veces había personas dentro, una de las pocas fue hace unos días, cuando a Salamander se le ocurrió meter a las locas fanáticas con ellos. Claro que se había enfurecido ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese pelo de pescado meter a desconocidas en su lugar mas privado?

Pero bueno, si era honesto consigo mismo la compañía de las mujeres no había resultado tan desagradable como esperaba que fuera… Excepto esa chica enana que estaba locamente enamorada de Loki… Joder, si algo le molestaba es que las chicas fueran unas facilonas y seguramente a estas alturas del partido, Loki ya se había acostado con la mujer.

No sabia muy bien que sentir respecto a la enana, si lastima o vergüenza, tal vez un poco de las dos. Seguramente la mujer estaría encantada pensando que era la "elegida de Loki", "su princesita", y quien sabe que cursilerías mas, y dentro de unos días mas, con suerte una semana, Loki la llamaría le diría que lo suyo no puede continuar, le diría el discurso mas falso de la historia, y después de que colgaran tiraría su celular y se compraría uno nuevo.

Era casi una rutina.

Y hablando de Loki, el león era con seguridad el mas vanidoso del grupo, y por supuesto el mas… "coqueto". A veces se preocupaba por la salud de su amigo, como siguiera acostándose con mujeres completamente desconocidas se le pegaría cualquier enfermedad… si no es que ya tenia y el no estaba enterado.

Solo una ves, solo le había insinuado una ves que debería de hacerse un chequeo con un medico y bajarle un poco a las mujeres… Loki le dejo de hablar dos semanas enteras, y aun cuando se digno a dirigirle la palabra lo hacia con los dientes apretados, como si le costara mucho hablar.

Justo en el momento en el que termino de masticar su tocino, la puerta del club se abrió, dejando pasar a un peli rosado con una enorme sonrisa y, detrás de el a Loki.

-¡Hey! – saludo Natsu pasando directo a la barra por una cerveza. Loki lo saludo con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza y se fue a sentar a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sin poder contenerse. Loki lo volteo a ver con su típica sonrisa coqueta, cosa que le causaba mas de un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Yo vine a refrescar un poco la mente, ya sabes, una noche loca. Natsu estaba hablando con Kinana cuando yo llegue – respondió. Gajeel alzo una inexistente ceja, y pudo comprobar con cierta desilusión, que efectivamente ya se había acostada con esa enana.

-Yo solo vine a hablar con Kinana – grito Natsu desde la cocina

-¿Y eso? – pregunto el hombre de los pircings jugueteando con la botella de su cerveza.

-No lo se, quería hablar con ella, ya saben… sobre cosas… - Loki soltó una carcajada

-Donde intentes algo con ella, Cobra te matara – Natsu salió de la cocina con una cerveza en mano.

-¿Intentar algo con Kinana? – rio- ¡Claro que no! ¡Kinana es mi amiga!. Solo hablaba con ella sobre cosas de las que hablan los amigos…

Gajeel debió de haber puesto una cara muy rara, por que ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada.

-Si, Gajeel, ya sabes, amigos… Son la personas con las que-

-¡Se lo que son los amigos, idiota! – espeto de mal humor – Solo no entiendo que cosas podrías hablar con Kinana, hasta donde yo se no son tan cercanos…

Natsu se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver distraídamente el techo

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿De que hablabas con Kinana? – Natsu se rasco la nuca, y después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro.

-Ya saben… de lo que paso con Gray y Jellal… No se, estoy preocupado por ambos. No quiero que su pelea nos desequilibre a nosotros, no solo como banda, si no como amigos – Loki parecia sorprendido, sin embargo Gajeel solo bufo por respuesta.

No era idiota. Natsu estaba ocultando algo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Tal vez Loki no lo noto porque, como siempre, su reflejo era mas importante… Pero el, oh señor, si que podía notarlo.

Sin embargo prefierio morderse la lengua y no decir nada, si Natsu nos les decía seria por algo. Aunque no parecía, respetaba las decisiones de sus amigos, a menos de que fueran estúpidas, en ese caso les daba un buen puñetazo y les gritaba unas cuantas verdades.

-Como sea, tanto Jellal como Gray son lo bastante maduros para poder apartar los problemas cuando se trata de la banda, o eso espero – respondió Loki restándole importancia. Luego se levanto del sillón y con rapido movimiento de mano le quito la cerveza a Natsu dándole un ligero trago – Pff, nunca me han gustado las cervezas – Natsu se la quito sin delicadeza y lo miro ceñudo

-¡Es mia! – Loki lo miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño… Bueno, prácticamente asi era.

-Lo que digas rosadito. Me tengo que ir, ya saben, las mujeres me llaman – Gajeel frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Vas con esa enana? – pregunto toscamente. Loki lo volteo a ver curioso

-¿Enana? ¿Te refieres a Levy? – movió la mano distraídamente – Es mas buena de lo que parece, la verdad, pero no es la gran cosa – dijo con sencillez, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa y no de una mujer – Pero no, no voy con ella. Voy con un amigo, Cancer; el que me corta el pelo ¿lo conocen?, dijo que me iba a presentar a unas mujeres que no estaban nada mal, así que… bueno, el deber me llama.

Loki cerro la puerta, y apenas sonó el click, Gajeel soltó una maldición

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Natsu que ya estaba sentado enfrente de el, con la cerveza olvidada en la mesa.

-Nada, es solo que Loki, no se, me preocupa que pueda pescar algo… - Natsu lo miro sin comprender - ¡Que eres lento y estúpido!, me refiero a que alguien le pueda pegar algo. Alguna enfermedad

-Oh, si, yo también estoy preocupado por eso, pero estoy seguro de que ocupa protección, el me lo aseguro – Gajeel lo fulmino con la mirada

-Si, Natsu, si, pero el condón solo sirve para algunas enfermedades no todas – Natsu parecía verdaderamente sorprendido

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? – pregunto muy interesado – Vaya, entonces tuve una muy mala maestra de salud – rio. Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que lo mejor era decirle que si.

...

Jellal estaba de un humor de perros, cosa que no era sorpresa dado que de unas semanas para acá no se le quitaba, pero ahora mucho más.

¿Por qué?

Por Erza Scarlet, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, y la chica que varias noches le había quitado el sueño. Pero no solo estaba enojado con ella, no señor, estaba furioso con su persona, y por sobre todo, con Ultear, a quien no le había dirigido palabra desde aquel incidente.

Y ¿Cómo no? Justo ahora, cuando parecía que su humor había pasado a ser soportable dentro de lo que cabe, decidió ver la tele, y ¿Cómo no? Ver las noticias para saber si podía escuchar algo de Erza, de la cual no había escuchado mucho últimamente.

Era como si se hubiera vuelto un tema tabú entre sus amigos y el. Nadie la mencionaba ni aunque fuera por error, y dado que la orgullosa pelirroja no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes, Jellal no había escuchado absolutamente nada de la mujer.

Y estaba desesperado, y fue cuando decidió ver las noticas con la esperanza de escuchar algo de su pelirroja favorita, y ¡Oh, claro que escucho! ¡Claro que escucho!

Era como si las palabras se le hubieran clavado con fuego en su cerebro y no dejaran de chillar.

 _Parece ser que la modelo Erza Scarlet ha firmado un contrato con la famosa revista de Saberthoot. Todavía no tenemos mucha información, pero sabemos que la hermosa mujer se vio con Minerva Orland (Hija del dueño de la revista y abogada de la revista) en un fino restaurante del centro de la ciudad, y que después de dos días, se vio a ambas entrando en una cafetería acompañadas del represente de Scarlet (Simon) y su abogado. Por lo que se especula ahora es que la mujer ha aceptado y que pronto trabajara en la revista mas famosa del momento_

Y Jellal no hubiera estado tan furioso si no fuera por que la dichosa revista estaba en Inglaterra. Eso y que le dolía (mucho) que Erza no haya ni siquiera pedido su opinión, o tan siquiera avisarle.

Era por eso que no podía dejar de manejar con las manos muy pegados el volante, estrujándolo, y a toda velocidad importándole nada saltarse los altos.

Iba a hablar con Erza Scarlet quisiera o no quisiera. Iba a dejar las cosas en claro, le iba a gritar todo lo que paso la noche de la fiesta, hasta que le quedara bien claro que todo fue culpa de Ultear, y por sobre todo, le iba a exigir una explicación a esos rumores que rogaba, fueran mentira.

Cuando llego al departamento de la Scarlet, bajo del carro ignorando todas las miradas alucinadas de los transeúntes. Se metió como un rayo al edificio, e ignorando las replicas de la señora de la recepción se metió al elevador, picando con furia el piso 7, donde residía la susodicha.

Después de una tensa y larga espera las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Jellal dio dos grandes zancadas, y con ellas llego al departamento de la mujer.

Toco la puerta mas fuerte de lo que quería, y después de esperar tres segundos volvió a tocar, rogando por que la mujer no se hubiera ido todavía, porque conociéndola a ella y a su extraña manía de tener todo perfecto…

Estaba apunto de tocar (otra vez) cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ahí, enfrente de el, estaba Erza, con el pelo mojado, una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, sus enormes ojos achocolatados viéndolo con sorpresa y sus sonrosados labios entreabiertos.

De repente Jellal ya no se sentía enfadado.

Y todo su enfado se había convertido en una extraño alivio de verla todavía ahí. No se había dado cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza, y mucho menos de que sus manos le temblaban.

-Jellal… - susurro Erza mas para si misma, como si estuviera teniendo una guerra campal en su mente sobre que hacer a continuación.

-Erza – dijo suavemente, no queriendo sacar del ensueño a Erza, pero la mujer, como toda una guerrera, se recupero pronto y adopto una pose altiva; con el mentón ligeramente alzado y las manos a los costados.

-Quiero hablar – siguió con cuidado, sabiendo que en estos momento la mujer era un campo minado.

-¿Sobre que? – pregunto con una falsa inocencia. Jellal se relamió los labios pensando con mucho cuidado que decir a continuación.

-Yo… - empezó inseguro – Bueno… Es que escuche cierta información en la mañana por la televisión y, bueno, quería comprobar si es cierta – Erza alzo las cejas y se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, lamento informarte que no tengo idea de si lo que dijeron es cierto. ¿Por que no les preguntas?

-Erza…

-¿Qué?

-Sabes de que hablo

-¿Enserio?, pues explícame por que estoy segura de que no lo se.

Jellal soltó un suspiro y se rasco el brazo nerviosamente.

-Hablo de que tu firmaste un contrato con la revista Saberthoot – respondió. Erza se quedo callada unos segundos, con los labios apretados.

-¿Eso es? – Jellal asintió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, intentando ver tras esos pozos achocolatados. –Bueno… Pues si, si tienen razón, firme un contrato con esa revista.

Jellal sintió como que le daban un golpe bajo. De repente el aire se le hizo escaso, y tuvo las innecesarias ganas de abrazar a la mujer frente a el, de rogarle que se quedara ahí, con el. De confesarle que la amaba, que nunca la había dejado de amar y que nunca lo haría. Que era lo único en su vida que valía la pena. Que nunca en su vida había amado tanto a algo como lo hacia con ella, de decirle que su vida había perdido sentido esas semanas que no estuvo con ella. Y, sin embargo, se quedo parado, con los ojos abiertos, y los labios apretados, logrando solo decir un idiota Ah

Erza se le quedo viendo a los ojos, tal vez esperando algo mas, tal vez rogando que sus tontas esperanzas de que Jellal le dijera que se quedará, se hicieran realidad, por que lo haría, lo sabia, se conocía; si Jellal le decía que se quedara con el, ella lo haría y, sin embargo, Jellal no demostraba nada.

El hombre desvió la vista.

-¿Cuándo te vas? – logro articular después de un incomodo silencio. Erza volteo a ver el suelo. Odiándose a si misma por seguir siendo como una niña, con una estúpida ilusión de cuento de hadas.

-Mañana por la mañana – susurro. Otro tenso silencio

-¿Y los chicos? ¿Natsu y Gray?

-Ya saben, me despediré de ellos mañana…

-Vale.

Jellal frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo ¿Natsu y Gray lo sabían y no le habían dicho nada? ¿Es que no se habían podido tomar el tiempo de comunicárselo?.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de que de hecho Natsu, si que había intentado decírselo (muy a su manera), pero que Jellal lo apartaba diciéndole cosas que no creía, y se alejaba de el.

Y también se dio cuenta que no es que Erza fuera un tema tabú entre ellos, si no que Jellal se había alejado de los chicos y hace días que no hablaba con ellos una conversación normal.

-Bueno… - murmuro Jellal todavía conmocionado por su descubrimiento – Supongo que no nos veremos por un largo tiempo…

-Si, supongo…

Ambas miradas se encontraron. Ambos luchando contra su orgullo por decir cosas que no se atrevían a decir.

Erza fue la primera en hablar

-Pero siempre puedes ir a visitarme… Si quieres, claro.

-¡Si!... digo, eso estaría bien…

-Si

-Y tu siempre me puedes llamar a la hora que sea… ¡Por si quieres algo o no se!

-Supongo que lo hare, gracias.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Nos vemos, Jellal – dijo Erza tras soltar un suspiro, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta sin esperar la respuesta del hombre. Sabia que si seguía ahí parada, viendo esos almendrados ojos terminaría cediendo a sus encantos, y eso era lo último que quería.

Pero entonces Jellal, en un impulso no muy común en el, agarro la puerta impidiendo que la mujer la cerrara y apenas Erza había volteado a ver que pasaba, el poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue en beso corto, pero Jellal dejaba en claro todo lo que en esos momentos pensaba.

Erza apenas estaba comprendiendo la situación y tal ves, pensando en responderle, cuando Jellal se separo y sin esperar nada mas se dio la vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas, dejando a Erza con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, con el estomago lleno de mariposas, con los labios cosquilleándole, y desando mas.

...

Juvia no podía creer que su día estuviera yendo tan mal. Primero se levanto tardísimo, después se dio cuenta de que debía un mes de la renta de su cuarto, después llego tardísimo a la universidad, después le hicieron un examen sorpresa y luego, cuando decidió que se relajaría con un poco de café, descubre que su cafetería favorita ha quebrado, y por si no fuera demasiado poco eso, empezó a llover a cantaros, mojando su blusa blanca ¿Por qué no? y dejando totalmente visible su brasier rosado.

¿Por qué no pedía taxi? Sencillo, había perdido su celular en algún momento del día.

Asi que estaba medio corriendo, intentando (inútilmente) que un periódico la protegiera de la tormenta, por las calles, esperando llegar pronto a su casa, darse un buen baño caliente y tomar chocolate para dormiste el resto del día.

No podía esperar a llegar a su dormitorio y olvidar por un momento todo.

Porque aparte Bora, su exnovio, acababa de anunciar en las redes sociales, hace unos tres días, que tenía una nueva relación con quien sabe quien y aunque ya habian terminado hace mas de un año todavía le dolia un poco pensar que el ya había sido capaz de encontrar a alguien mientras ella seguia estancada en el mismo lugar.

No es que todavía sintiera algo por el, aunque seria mentir si dijera que ya no sentia nada, pero era frustrante pensar que ningún hombre parecía apreciarla (con todo y sus rarezas) como lo hizo Bora… o al menos como fingió hacerlo.

Bora la había lastimado mucho. Más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Tal vez era por eso que de vez en cuando se mostraba un poco reacia a socializar con algún hombre, por mas que Meredy le dijera que no todos eran iguales… Era inevitable.

Entonces fue cuando un carro pasó a su lado, y no le hubiera dado importancia de no ser por que frenaron y se hizo para atrás.

¡Por dios! ¡La iban a secuestrar!

Medio recomponiéndose del susto, tiro el periódico al suelo y salió corriendo al lado contrario, rezándole a todos los dioses ser lo suficientemente rápida para encontrar algo de ayuda.

-¡Espera! – se escucho el grito de un hombre - ¡ESPERA! ¡Juvia!

Al escuchar su nombre freno en seco y volteo hacia atrás. Ahí, caminando hacia ella con relativa calma, venia un hombre de pelo negro y sin camisa. Lo reconocio de inmediato.

-¿Gray-sama?

-Si… - El hombre quedo parado enfrente de ella y la miro de arriba abajo, sonrojándose enormemente al descubrir que podía ver casi todo de ella. Juvia pareció no darse cuenta de esto. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Juvia miro hacia el suelo, demasiado abochornada para decir que si.

-No quiero ser una molestia para Gray-sama – El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco

-Vamos, ya hiciste que me mojara todo, déjame llevarte a tu casa – sentencio y se giro sobre sus talones, dando a entender que no iba a escuchar ninguna excusa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del lujoso carro de Gray, Juvia pudo dejar escapar un ligero suspiro al ya no sentir la fria lluvia cayéndole en su cuerpo.

Gray prendio el radio, tal vez pretendiendo que no quedara en un silencio incomodo, cosa que funciono mas de lo que esperaba, por que solo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que Juvia se pusiera a tararear la canción.

Si era honesto consigo mismo no hubiera esperado nunca que Juvia supiera esa canción. Gray la miro de reojo, y al final solo un suspiro.

-I'm deafened by the silence – comenzó. Juvia lo volteo a ver sorprendida – Is it something that I done?

-I know that there are millions – siguio Juvia medio sonrojada y con la vista fija en el camino – I can't be the only one who's so disconnected…

Gray sonrio, y Juvia se animo a verlo de reojo.

-It's so different in my head – dijo Gray, animando con su cabeza a Juvia para que cantara con el – Can anybody tell my why? I'm lonely like a satellite…

Juvia tomo un respiro, y asi ambos empezaron a cantar el coro.

-Cuz tonight I feeling like an astronaut, sending SOS from this tiny box. And I lost all signal when I lifted of, Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot. Can I please come down? Cuz I'm tired of drifting round and round…*

Y así siguieron hasta el final de la canción. Cuando la canción acabo ambos se voltearon a ver y rieron. Juvia como normalmente lo hacia, y Gray, como hace mucho que no hacia.

El hombre se sentía como hace tiempo no lo hacia; completo, o al menos con mas piezas juntas que las de normalmente. Y sin darse cuenta, esa mujer habia logrado que se olvidara de Ultear por unos minutos, que se olvidara de Jellal, que se olvidara que su mejor amiga estaba apunto de irse al otro del mundo. Que se olvidara de todos y solo se enfocara en el.

En el y en disfrutar el pequeño momento de paz que había tenido.

Después siguió una canción de The script, y ambos la cantaron con tanta fuerza y gritando. Preocupándose poco por si estaban cantando bien o no, o de si había algun paparazzi.

El camino fue muy divertido y bastante corto según ambos, pero finalmente llegaron a la casa donde Juvia rentaba su cuarto. Gray se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta, cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer mucho, pero esa tarde había sido entretenida así que no quería pensar mucho en eso.

Juvia se bajo y se despidió torpemente de Gray.

-¡Muchas gracias por traerme, Gray-sama! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Gray volteo a ver a los lados, deseando que no hubiera ningún paparazzi que pudiera hacer un escándalo de esto.

-No pasa nada, Juvia – respondió en voz baja. Juvia se despidió con la mano y estaba apunto de entrar a la casa, cuando Gray la detuvo.

-Oye… ¿Me pasas tu celular? – Juvia se sonrojo hasta las cejas, pero tuvo que negar con la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡maldita sea!, ¡maldita sea!. Justo tenia que perder su celular.

-Lo perdí esta mañana – Gray parecía algo decepcionado, pero hizo una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

-Bueno, entonces será otro día – dijo mientras se metía a su carro – Espero volver a verte Juvia – y con eso acelero y se desapareció.

Juvia se quedo congelada en la puerta, sonrojada hasta las orejas, con la mano en el picaporte, y sonriendo como una idiota.

Después de aproximadamente diez segundos fue capaz de reaccionar, y lo hizo gritando como una niña de cinco años y dando ligeros saltitos. No sin dejar de cantar a todo volumen la canción que acababa de cantar con su ídolo.

* * *

 ***Astronaut - Simple plan (Muy buena, por cierto)**

* * *

 **He aquí el nuevo capitulo! ¿Les gusto? A mi personalmente me encanto la escena Jerza 3 dfajdfoaie tal vez influya el hecho de que sea mi OTP, pero no se jaja.**

 **Y les tengo que dar las gracias a tod s ustedes por no matarme el capitulo pasado :D Son los mejores!**

 **Ahora a responder sus reviews:**

 ** _deicy_ : A mi tambien me gusta mucho la amistad entre Juvia y Gajeel, quisiera poner un poco mas de ellos pero tengo que encontrar una manera :S. Oh! el Nalu, el nalu sii, yo también quisiera mas acercamiento entre ellos, pero spoileandote un poco pronto habra buahah. Y si, lamentablemente, tienes razon, para el Gale todavia falta un poco :C, pero como puedes notar (leer) hubo una escena Gruvia... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo:D**

 ** _lady-werempire:_ Pues si que Jellal fue a "hablar" con Erza jajajaja, que pasara ahora? jajaja. Si, ojala y Gray habra los ojos pronto y no haga ninguna tonteria, recemos juntas para que tus deseos se cumplan jajaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D**

 ** _Nayita-Uzumaki_ _:_ Jajajaja, que bueno que lo de Levy y Loki no te lo hayas esperado, queria que sorprendiera y me alegra mucho que te haya sorprendido :D... Si! Ojala Gray recapacite un poco de sus decisiones, esperemos que no haga nada estupido de lo que se pueda arrepentir jajaja... Oh sii, el Nalu esta en el aire... aunque hoy no hubo jajaja. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el otro :D- Saludos a ti tambien 0/**

 ** _Giuly DG:_ *Recibe el tomate en la cara*. Genial, gracias :P. jajajajaja me alegra que me hayas tenido piedad y solo me hayas lanzado un tomatito. Jajajaja, no te preocupes por Lissana, a mi tampoco me gustaria que se convierta en la super chica zorra cliche de muchos fic's, te prometo que hare mi mejor intento :D. Como sea, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo:D**

 ** _Dexte31_ : Muchas gracias por tus palabras! De verdad me ponen super contenta leearlas... Si, no queria apresurarme mucho con las parejas y asi (Como ya he dicho antes quiero que la historia sea lo mas realista posible)... La verdad es que la rivalidad entre Gray y Jellal es algo que a mi inquieta tambien jajaja, ya quiero saber que va a pasar XD. Jajajaja, si, quise hacer del Nalu algo parecido a el anime o manga, ya que ahi congienan de inmediato jajajaja... Respecto a la mencion de Lissana mejor me quedare callada buahahaha. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo C:**

 **...**

 **De verdad les quiero agradecer por que todos se tomaron bien lo de Loki y Levy jajajaj no se, estaba un poco apaniqueada de que se lo tomaran mal xD...**

 **Solo una pregunta enorme, ¿Les gusta que les conteste por aqui o preferirían que les conteste por PM? (los que no son usuarios no se preocupen que seguiré contestando xD) Es que siento que alarga mucho el capitulo y que hace falsas ilusiones jajaja, conozco la sensación de creer que seguirá un poco mas y bajarle darte cuenta que son las contestaciones xD.**

 **...**

 **Creo que eso es todo, los amo chicos.**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	7. No te vayas sin decir te quiero

**Holaa! Les dejo el nuevo capitulo ;)**

* * *

Detrás de la musica

 _Capitulo 7: No te vayas sin decir te quiero._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Natsu se sentia algo solo estando en el departamento de Gray sin nadie mas que su fiel acompañante; Happy, un gato azul que parecía entender todo lo que decias.

Gray había salido hace un rato diciendo que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y lo había dejado ahí. Gajeel no habia querido acompañarlo. Jellal no se iba a aparecer, ni aunque estuviera loco y Loke seguramente estaba con alguna mujer.

Natsu estaba acostado en el caro sillón de Gray, con una lata de refresco en el piso y con Happy echado a su lado. Estaba cambiando distraídamente y sin mucho esfuerzo los canales de la televisión, intentando encontrar algo que llamara su atención lo suficiente como para dejarle ahí.

-¡Aaaah! – se quejo en voz alta - ¡No hay nada interesante! – Happy lo volteo a ver con reproche y despues se levanto del sillón y se fue. Natsu se reincorporo y se tallo los ojos.

Honestamente estaba algo desanimado con la noticia que Erza le habia dado unas semanas atrás. Erza era como su hermana y la conocía desde que era un niña, y si le dolia un poco que dentro de unas horas la mujer tomaría un rumbo muy distinto al suyo, pero por sobretodo que ya no la vería tanto como lo hacia antes.

Claro que cuando les dijo a el y a Gray de la propuesta que le habian hecho y de las platicas que habia tenido con quien sabe quien en secreto, se habia emocionado mucho por ella, habia gritado y le habia dicho que eso era increíble. Hasta que Gray pregunto quien le hacia esas propuestas. Cuando dijo que era la revista Saberthoot sintio como si le hubiera hechado un cubo de agua helada, y en parte se mostro algo traicionado.

Ambos hombres le dijeron que no se fuera e intentaron convencerla de que se quedara en su país, al principio Erza les tuvo paciencia, pero después de unas horas la mujer se enojo con ellos y se fue de la casa de Natsu.

Ambos hombres tuvieron que volver a hablar con ella un dia después y repetirle mil veces que la apoyaban, y que no importaba el rumbo que decidiera tomar que ellos estarían ahí para ella.

Finalmente la mujer los perdono y volvieron a ser el trio que desde niños eran.

Aunque no dejaba de pincharle un poco el pecho al pensar que mañana su hermana se iria al otro lado del mundo a vivir por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y que ya no la podría ver tanto como le gustaría… O nada.

Era una costumbre que el, Erza y Gray fueran a desayunar todos los miércoles juntos, o que todos los viernes fueran de fiesta juntos. Que ella les reprochara por tomar tanto y que al final ella tomara mas que ellos. Era una costumbre que ella le llamara a Gray y a Natsu por la mañana solo para reprocharles que eran unos flojos por no haberse despertado antes, y que por la noche ellos la llamaran a ella para despertarla (algo muy suicida si se pensaba con cuidado). También que cada dos semanas, los sabados, fueran a las aguas termales a relajarse un rato, y que al final los tres terminaran en un solo cubículo, a pesar de que ambos hombres se resistían a ello.

La conocía desde que era un niño… y, Joder, se sentía mal pensar en ello.

Solto un suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era no ponerse triste por eso. Así que tomo su celular y busco con rapidez el número de esa chica rubia que era de lo más interesante.

Solo tuvo que sonar dos veces cuando Lucy le respondió algo vacilante

 _-¿Hola?_

-¡Lucy! ¡Soy Natsu! ¿Cómo andas?

 _-¡Natsu!... Ah… Bien supongo ¿tu?_

-¡Super!... Oye, Lucy ¿Hacemos algo?

-….

-¿Lucy? ¿Me oyes?

 _-¿Qué?_

-¿Qué si me oyes?

 _-Ah… si, si, te oigo._

-Bueno, entonces que dices ¿Hacemos algo?

 _-Pues… bueno… si, si quieres… como tu quieras_

-Jajajajaja. Lucy, obviamente quiero hacer algo si no no te estaría preguntando

 _-Muy gracioso Dragneel…_

-Lo se, bueno, nos vemos en una media hora ¿Te parece?

 _-¿Qué? ¿Media hora?_

-Aja

 _-¡Natsu necesito arreglarme!_

-¿Arreglarte? ¿Para que?

 _-Pues para… uhm… Por que no puedo verme fea, supongo_

-¿Fea? – Natsu rio como si eso fuera muy gracioso –Lucy, eras la persona menos fea que conozco.

 _-¿Eso es un cumplido?_

-Nos vemos en media hora. Te recomiendo que lleves algo comodo.

 _-Natsu_

-¿Ah?

 _-¿A dónde vamos?_

-Es un secreto –y con eso colgó.

Por alguna razón que aun desconocida hablar con Lucy era divertido y lo relajaba. Hablar con esa rubia era tan fácil; era como si la conversación solo fluyera y fluyera y fluyera. Que el recordara nunca habia sido tan fácil hablar con una mujer, ni siquiera con Lissana o Erza.

Con los ánimos renovados se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo.

Oh, si tan solo Lucy supiera.

Se puso un pants que le robo a Gray, una camisa con el símbolo de la banda Nirvana, unos converse y su bufanda. Intento medio arreglarse el pelo para no verse con el almohadazo, pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Finalmente le escribió una rápida nota Gray que decía que habia salido un rato, le dio de comer a Happy y se fue.

Subio a su carro lo mas rápido que pudo, y le mando un mensaje a Lucy pidiéndole que le mandara su dirección. La rubia se tardó en contestar, seguramente intentando ganar tiempo, finalmente cuando le mando su ubicación, Natsu fue hacia allá asegurándose que ningún paparazzi lo reconociera.

Lucy vivía en un bonito edificio, algo chico y rustico para gusto del hombre, pero bonito. Como no tenía idea de que numero era el departamento de la chica opto por mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que estaba afuera.

Lucy tardo en bajar unos diez minutos. La rubia traía una blusita de tirante y un suéter, unos shorts sencillos y unos tenis. Natsu pudo notar que se había pintado un poco y que se había peinado con una sencilla coleta, intentando verse casual.

-Tardaste bastante – no intento reprimir el reproche. Lucy se metió al carro y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, gesto que le pareció muy curioso al cantante. El nunca se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí, disculpa, es que no encontraba el cepillo… - ¡Mentira! Se dijo mentalmente, pero decidió hacerse el inocente y seguirle la corriente.

-Te dije que tu no necesitas arreglarte, Lucy – dijo casualmente, causándole un enorme sonrojo a Lucy, la cual intento disimularlo viendo hacia otro lado. fingiendo que de repente la calle era muy interesante.

...

Natsu la llevo muy lejos. Tardaron en llegar ahí, aproximadamente, una hora y media. Pero curiosamente el camino se les hizo bastante corto, ambos conversaron y compartieron anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños.

Lucy se enteró que el tatuaje favorito de Nastu era el de un dragón que cubría su espalda, que de pequeño lo corrieron de cientos de colegios y que nunca conoció a su madre.

Natsu se enteró que a Lucy le encantaba lo dulce, especialmente los chocolates. Que le gustaba escribir historias pero que no dejaba que nadie las leyera, y que su madre había fallecido en un accidente de auto. Curiosamente cuando Natsu pregunto por su papá la rubia había decido cambiar de tema, y Natsu había fingido no haber notado el temblor en su voz cuando le comento que los asientos eran muy cómodos.

Natsu estaciono el auto y ambos bajaron del lujoso carro, Lucy intentado ser discreta y cerrar con el máximo cuidado posible la puerta, y Natsu azotándola sin más.

La rubia estaba perdida. No tenía idea de en donde estaban, solo podía deducir que era un lugar algo alto por el frio, y que debía de tener algo especial porque había varias personas caminando y riendo.

Natsu se puso a su lado y le sonrió.

-Es aquí – dijo algo que era obvio, pero que la mujer dejo pasar.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Te dije que era una sorpresa, Lucy.

Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían unas oficinas o algo parecido. Dentro había varias personas con un traje bastante extraño y muy feo a decir verdad.

-¡Natsu! – saludo un señor algo grande que estaba detrás de la recepción (o algo parecido)- ¡Que alegría! – Natsu saludo al señor con un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Y los demás?

-Err… no lo se. – confeso – Bueno, quiero dos saltos. Ponlos en mi cuenta.

-¿Dos?

-Sí, mira, esta de aquí es Lucy – señalo a la rubia que no sabía muy bien que hacer, así que se limito a sonreírle. –Ella ira conmigo.

-Oh – el viejo miro a Lucy de arriba abajo, y pareció darle el visto bueno porque asintió – Buena elección chico – Natsu alzo las cejas sin saber que quería decir – Ve por donde siempre, ahí te atenderán y te darán los trajes.

Natsu asintió y de nuevo comenzó a caminar. Lucy lo seguía muy de cerca no queriendo perderse en quien sabe donde.

-¿Natsu? – el pelirrosa la volteo a ver - ¿Ya me dices donde demonios estamos? – Natsu negó con la cabeza y le dio unos golpecitos juguetones en el brazo; como si la estuviera consolando. De alguna manera ese gesto la hizo sentir como una niña de nuevo.

\- La curiosidad mato al gato – respondió cargándose de aire de misterio. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, era increíble que el gran Natsu Dragneel pudiera ser tan infantil

Después de unas cuantas vueltas llegaron a un cubículo donde ya los esperaba un señor que al verlos llegar, se limitó a verlos de arriba a abajo unas dos veces y después pasarles unos trajes.

Oh no.

Esos eran esos trajes extraños.

Viéndoles de cerca, a Lucy le parecieron aún menos estéticos.

-Los espero afuera – dijo el señor y salió de la habitación.

Lucy veía los trajes como si le acabaran de entregar algo muy desagradable. Si lo pensaba seriamente y a profundidad le notaba cierto parecido a unos que vio en una serie de pequeña, pero ni por asomo podía recordar que habían hecho después con los trajes.

Quemarlos, seguro… Con lo feo que estaban…. ¡Vaya, por dios! ¡Empezaba a sonar como una fresa de lo más insoportable!.

Sacudio la cabeza espantando sus pensamientos y alzo la vista dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas verdades al sexy cantante.

Cuando alzo la vista para reclamarle y exigirle a Natsu que le dijera dónde demonios estaban y que demonios iban a hacer con estos espantosos trajes, se quedó sin habla.

Literalmente. Sintió como se le iba la voz y como un graznido se atoraba en su garganta.

-Mira Lucy – dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa– Este es el tatuaje del que te hable.

Lucy solo pudo notar dos cosas en ese momento.

1) Natsu no tenía camisa.

2) Natsu era sexy. DEMASIADO sexy.

El hombre se dio vuelta con aire casual, dejándole completamente a la vista su hermosa y trabajada espalda; la cual, Lucy noto por poco, tenía un hermoso e imponente tatuaje de un dragón rojo. Si Lucy no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada sabroseandose la deliciosa espalda del cantante, tal vez hubiera notado que el tatuaje tenía mucho detalle, y si no hubiera estado demasiado distraída imaginándose como sería el tocar esa piel, se hubiera dado cuenta de que el dragón parecía mover las alas.

Cuando Natsu se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Lucy tuvo que reprimir (con toda su alma) un gruñido de indignación, y ¿Por qué no? hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no mirar los muy bien trabajados pectorales de Natsu.

Vamos, esto debería de ser pecado.

-¿Y? ¿Te gusta? – Lucy asintió muy torpemente. Natsu sonrió y volvió a ponerse la camisa, para disgusto de la rubia–Tenemos que ponernos estos trajes, Lucy, no hay que tardarnos tanto…

Y ¿Por qué no? como si todos los dioses no la hubieran torturado suficiente por un día, decidieron hacerle otra jugada… Si, su cierre trasero del traje se había atorado, y ¿Cómo no? Natsu, como todo un caballero, la había ayudado a subírselo, y claro, como si se tratara de un muy mal fic, sus pieles se tocaron varias veces "accidentalmente", creando ciertos escalofríos y pensamientos a los cuales no quería darles demasiada importancia.

Cuando por fin ambos tuvieron el traje bien puesto y con los cierres completamente desatorados, salieron.

La mujer tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, y después entrecerrar un poco los ojos para poder enfocar correctamente lo que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Afuera había varios helicópteros y en uno de ellos estaba montado el señor que les dio los trajes junto con otras dos personas.

Lucy tardo exactamente cuatro segundos en reaccionar (Tiempo después Natsu le confeso que le había contado el tiempo de reacción).

No, no, no, no, no

¡No, señor!

¡NO!

Natsu la agarró del brazo antes de que la rubia pudiera salir corriendo gritando por ayuda.

-No te vas – la rubia lo volteo a ver con el corazón palpitándole a toda velocidad, y el miedo subiéndole por la garganta.

-¡No me puedes obligar! – chillo.

El pelirosa se las arregló para cargar a Lucy como si fuera un costal de papas. Literal, Natsu la había puesto en su hombro como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Natsu! ¡No quiero! – chillaba histérica, como si la fueran a matar. Tirándole patadas y jaloneándole el traje para que la soltara, pero nada funciono, ni siquiera cuando la rubia tuvo el descaro de morderle una oreja.

(Horas después se moriría de la vergüenza)

-Tranquila Lucy – dijo Natsu una vez que estuvieron arriba del helicóptero. La dejo en el asiento sin mucha delicadeza que digamos y le puso el cinturón para que le fuera más difícil escapar – No pasa nada…

-¡Si pasa! – chillo. - ¡Natsu, me voy a morir aquí! ¡Bájame!

-¡No! – grito para hacerse oír, pues el piloto había prendido el helicóptero y hacia demasiado ruido. -¡Lo he hecho miles de veces!

-¡Pero yo no! – grito la rubia viendo desesperadamente a los lados por un poco de ayuda, pero parecía que esas escenas de histerismo eran normales ahí porque nadie les prestaba ni un poco de atención.

El helicóptero se empezó a elevar y Lucy se olvidó por completo de asesinar a Natsu, ahora su preocupación primordial era bajar de esta cosa.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! – Hablo un señor que tenía el mismo traje que ellos - ¡Pónganse estos arneses, por favor!

Natsu le desabrocho el cinturón a Lucy, y como si le tuviera miedo, se alejó unos pasos.

La rubia tuvo la brillante (Bastante estúpida) idea de ver para abajo. Oh no, no, no, no. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban las personas?! ¡¿Y los carros?! No veía a ninguno de los dos, y eso no ayudo mucho a mantener sus nervios controlados.

Se puso el arnés con las manos temblorosas (sobra decir que de nuevo la tuvieron que ayudar), por suerte para ella los dioses decidieron que la habían torturado suficiente por un día, y el que la ayudo fue un señor con bigote, no Natsu, quien, por cierto, hacia mucho esfuerzo por no morir de la risa.

-¡Aquí tienen sus lentes! – Dijo el señor y les paso a ambos unos lentes. De nuevo bastantes feos y gordos, pero esta vez Lucy no pensó en ello ni un segundo.

Natsu se los puso inmediatamente y con una felicidad palpante. El maldito estaba disfrutando hacerla sufrir. Lucy se tardó unos tres minutos en ponérselos adecuadamente.

El helicóptero seguía subiendo y subiendo y Lucy pensaba que como siguieran así iban a ser las primeras personas en llegar al universo en un helicóptero.

-Natsu, no quiero – rogo sabiendo que ese era su último intento, y tal vez las últimas palabras que saldrian de su boca.

Natsu le sonrió como un niño de cinco años, y la rubia noto que sus colmillos eran más largos de lo normal. Si era honesta consigo misma le daba un toque mucho más salvaje y lo hacía un poco, MUY POCO, más atractivo.

-Es divertido Lucy, ya verás – dijo – Yo también tenía miedo la primera vez que me avente del paracaídas. Venía con los chicos, y de hecho Gray casi se hace pipi – rio con ganas – fue muy gracioso.

-N-natsu, por favor – el hombre la sujeto del mentón, y fijo sus ojos jade en los suyos. Lucy se dijo a si misma que los temblores y el cosquilleo en su cuerpecito eran exclusivamente un efecto secundario del miedo.

-Hey, no te obligaría a hacer algo que no te gustara…

-¡Entonces no me obligues a hacerlo!

-Pero estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

El hombre de bigote se puso el arnés, agarro el paracaídas y se lo ajusto en la espalda. Finalmente se amarro al de Lucy sin que esta se diera cuenta, pues seguro armaría otro escándalo, y no estaba para escándalos.

Natsu también ya estaba preparado con otro hombre detrás. Las dos parejas se acercaron al borde del helicóptero y Lucy pensó que eso sería lo último que vería.

Estúpido Natsu.

-¡Doblen las piernas y salten cuando cuente tres! – grito el chico que iba a saltar con Natsu.

Lucy volteo a ver a abajo y casi vomita. Por dios santo, caer de aquí te haría pedazos. ¿Y si el paracaídas no se abría? ¿Y se moría? Por dios, era demasiado joven y con un brillante futuro por delante. No se quería morir todavía.

-¡Uno! – Lucy cerró los ojos. No quería, no quería, no quería, no quería.

-¡Dos! – Apenas fue consciente de que medio doblo sus piernas. No quería, no quería, no quería, no quería.

Todo su cuerpo sudaba, el corazón no dejaba de palpitarle como si quisiera salirse de su pecho y dejarla sola en ese estúpido salto a la muerte, y sus extremidades no dejaban de temblar por más que se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquila.

Vamos, que si se iba a morir no quería morir como una cobarde.

-¡Tres! – de lo único que fue consciente fue de cuando salto. Después de que el viento le pegaba en la cara como si fueran navajas, y después de que se le había olvidado el estómago en el helicóptero.

Se animó a abrir los ojos. No escuchaba nada más que el aire zumbando con fuerza por sus oídos, y no quería hacer el intento siquiera de abrir la boca.

El suelo todavía estaba muy muy lejano, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía un poco más cercano. Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu que iba unos metros más allá, iba probablemente gritando y con las manos alzadas.

Le dio la extraña sensación de que el hombre no estaba cayendo en caída libre, si no que estaba flotando entre las nubes.

Seguro se le quedo viendo como una idiota porque volteo a verla y le hizo una seña con la mano, levantando un pulgar. Lucy soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. No era tan malo, y de hecho, una vez que te dabas cuenta que seguías con el estómago donde debería de estar; se sentía padre.

Se dejó caer disfrutando del momento y de la vista. Y pensó que si moría ahí, no sería tan patético. Estaba disfrutando el momento, y estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Natsu.

Toda la adrenalina que sentía pronto se vio cortada cuando el paracaidista abrió el paracaídas (obviamente). Sintió un jalón hacia arriba y luego noto que el descenso ahora era a una velocidad mucho más moderada.

Empezó a reír, y tan pronto tocaron tierra firme y el paracaidista se zafo de Lucy, la rubia corrió a abrazar a Natsu.

El pelirrosa estaba mucho más que sorprendido. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de la rubia, y mucho menos estaba acostumbrado a tales muestra de afecto. Así que intentando no quedar como un idiota la abrazo también.

-¡Fue genial! – Grito sin soltarlo - ¡De verdad fue genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Natsu!

-¡Te dije que era genial, _Luce_!

Lucy abrió los ojos en el momento en el que Natsu le dijo _Luce._ Se separó de el abruptamente y completamente sonrojada por su comportamiento, pero Natsu no le dio importancia.

-¡Te lo dije! – volvió a decir con una enorme sonrisa y Lucy se sorprendió a si misma al encontrarse perdida en los ojos jade de Natsu.

El pelirosado siguió parloteando de quien sabe qué, pero Lucy fue incapaz de escucharlo con atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado creándose excusas de su comportamiento tan raro en ella y, por sobre todo, de la sensación que el pelirosa le estaba causando.

...

A la mañana siguiente Natsu y Gray fueron al departamento de Erza dispuestos a pasar con mucho provecho las últimas horas que le quedaban a la mujer en ese país. La verdad es que no podían hacer mucho pues el avión de la mujer salía a las 11:30 y ella tenía que estar mucho antes (como siempre).

Así que los tres se tuvieron que conformar en compartir un desayuno ignorando las miradas curiosas de muchas personas y de acompañarla al aeropuerto.

La verdad es que Gray estaba muy molesto con Jellal, mucho más que antes. Erza les había contado (con un enorme sonrojo y sin dar detalles) lo que había pasado, resumiéndolo en una oración. Natsu se había quedado callado con el ceño fruncido, y Gray ¿Cómo no? no pudo contenerse y soltó unas cuantas verdades acerca del tatuado.

Únicamente ganándose una mirada de reproche de Natsu, y una medio desconcertada de Erza. Así que había decidió ir al baño y lavarse la cara para despejarse y que se le bajara, aunque fuera un poco, el mal humor.

Y es que joder. Todo se le estaba juntando. Jellal, Ultear, Erza, Lyon, Ur…. Y como siempre, Gray prefería mostrar sus emociones de la manera incorrecta. Solo ganándose aún más emociones negativas.

Envidiaba mucho a Natsu, a él y a su facilidad para abrirse con los demás. No le importaba lo que pensara los demás, siempre podía llegar y contarle a las personas sus problemas con extrema facilidad.

Estúpido Natsu de mierda.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, casi nadie les había pedido autógrafos o fotos, y solo había visto a unos cuantos paparazis súper mal escondidos detrás de alguna planta. Honestamente habían tenido mucha suerte, lo normal era caminar tres metros rodeado de cincuenta personas que fingían ir caminando casualmente a tu lado.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, le encantaba la fama, muchísimo. Le encantaba que le gritaran que lo amaban, o que era el más guapo del grupo, o que era el mejor, o que darían la vida por él. Pero como toda persona normal tenían un límite, y ese siempre se superaba todos los días. Cuando no podía ni ir a la tiendita por uno cigarros sin que lo reconocieran y los medios armaran un escándalo, señalándolo como una mala influencia para los adolescentes. ¡Joder! ¡Que los cigarros ya existían desde mucho antes que el naciera y que no era la única persona que fumaba!

A veces deseaba tener una vida normal, ir a la escuela, ir a trabajar, ir a las fiestas, romper con tu novia y regresar, y hacer lo que se te pegara la gana sin miedo a que medio mundo se entere… Porque si, no podía ni estornudar porque si lo hacía algún medio se inventaría que tenía una enfermedad terminal, y medio mundo se enteraría y lo peor, se lo tragarían, y luego espamearían todas sus redes sociales deseándole apoyo, expresando lo triste que se sentían, e incluso algunos deseando que ya se muriera, y luego él tendría que negarlo todo dando cientos de entrevistas que serían totalmente inútiles y que solo servirían para crear alguna otra cosa de lo más estúpida, y de nuevo empezaría el ciclo.

Se lavó la cara mucho más de lo que debió de habérsela lavado y se la seco con un trapito que ahí había. Se acomodó el gorro gris que traía y se sacudió un poco la chamarra, desando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a sus amigos solos. Cuando salió del baño, un poco más tranquilo, encontró a Natsu y a Erza en una tienda de recuerdos. Afortunadamente no había nadie a su alrededor, parecía que salir un poco disfrazado a la calle realmente atontaba a las personas y ya no los reconocían.

Le gustaba.

-¡Pero lo quiero! – alcanzo oír a Natsu

-¡Ya tienes cinco iguales!

-¡Perdí dos!

-¡De todos modos te quedan tres!

-¡Uno está roto! – Gray puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo podía llegar a ser muy infantil si se lo proponía. Mira que armar tanto escándalo solo por una figurita de dragón negra…

Erza se resignó porque solo puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta viendo unos pines.

-Oh Natsu, eres tan infantil – se burló en cuanto llego. El pelirosa dejo de ver al dragón y volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya estás de mejor humor, hielito? – Gray asintió con tranquilidad – Que bueno por que eres insoportable.

-¡Tu no te quedas atrás, flamitas!

-¡Pero yo no estoy todos los días de malas! – Gray estaba apunto de replicar algo, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y mirarlo de mala gana pues Erza se acercaba a ellos con una bolsita en la mano.

-¿Compraste pines? – Erza asintió muy contenta - ¿Cómo para que?

-¡Pues por que me gustaron! – dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Seguro Natsu pensó lo mismo que Gray por que ambos cruzaron miradas divertidas.

-Que infantil – murmuro muy por lo bajo Natsu, arriesgando su vida solo para molestar un poco, pero tuvo mucha suerte, por que justo en ese momento una voz de mujer anuncio por el micrófono que los tripulantes del vuelo C – 987 empezaran a pasar a la zona de abordaje.

Natsu frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a Erza, la pelirroja miraba hacia arriba con las cejas alzadas y luego volteo a ver su reloj.

-Es el tuyo – dijo finalmente Natsu. Gray se cruzo de brazos, joder, se había pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido.

La mujer recogió sus maletas con ayuda de ambos hombres y en silencio se encaminaron a la zona de abordaje. Cuando llegaron en donde había dos policías pidiendo los boletos de avión se quedaron un rato parados y en silencio.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir – dijo Erza con la voz queda. Volteo a verlos y ambos hombres desviaron la mirada fingiendo no haber visto las lágrimas que se le empezaban a amontonar en los ojos.

-¡Pero no estés triste, Erza! – grito Natsu abrazándola por los hombros - ¡Prometo que hielitos y yo te visitaremos cada ves que podamos! – Gray asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tenlo por seguro – comento Gray y le dio una maleta a la pelirroja – No te libraras de nosotros así por que si – Erza rio y se abalanzo a ambos dándoles un fuerte y estrujoso abrazo. Cuando los soltó, Natsu agarro una bocanada de aire y rio fuertemente.

-Tu amor duele – bromeo y Erza volvió a reír. La misma voz de mujer de hace unos minutos volvió a anunciar que pasaran a la zona de abordaje.

-Nos vemos – dijo mientras agarraba las maletas – los quiero mucho chicos – le dio un beso a ambos en las mejillas, y después miro discretamente a los lados, tal ves esperando que alguien mas llegara a despedirla.

Natsu fingió no darse cuenta de ese detalle, y en cambio le sonrió abiertamente como siempre hacia.

-¡NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE POCO! – grito. Gray puso los ojos en blanco, será estúpido. Lo que menos querían en este momento era llamar la atención de las personas.

Erza le entrego el boleto al policía, que se tardo de mas en dejarla pasar, pues no podía dejar de verla con curiosidad. Tal vez pensando que en donde la había visto.

-Puede pasar – finalmente dijo devolviéndole el boleto del avión. Erza asintió y se dio la vuelta para despedirse con la mano de sus dos amigos.

Entonces en algún momento mientras ingresaba a la zona de abordaje y empezaba a caminar con rumbo a su avión diviso, por la rendija del ojo, un azul eléctrico demasiado conocido que se acercaba corriendo.

-¡ERZA! ¡ERZA!– grito Jellal que no se había molestado en esconder un poco su identidad y que venia empujando a las personas a su paso. Erza podía verlo pero con mucho esfuerzo, pues las personas que abordarían a algún avión se amontonaron para ver que estaba pasando. - ¡ERZA! ¡ESPERA!

Jellal llego a donde estaban Natsu y Gray, a unos veinte metros de ella, que le veían alucinados.

-¡ESPERA! – Jellal empezó a correr hacia ella, pero un policía se adelanto y lo agarro por los brazos impidiendo su paso.

-¡Comportese! ¡O me veré obligado a tomar medidas! –Jellal se removió en los brazos del policía, y entonces por fin su mirada choco con la de Erza a través del vidrio que los separaba.

-¡Erza! – grito. La voz de una mujer volvió a anunciar que solo faltaban diez minutos para que el avión despegara - ¡Erza! ¡No te vayas, porfavor! – grito - ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Por favor! ¡Quédate!

Natsu veía a todos desde una distancia prudencial con un semblante perturbadoramente serio. Ya esperaba que algo así pasara, pero no imagino que Jellal fuera tan imprudente como para venir corriendo y rogarle que se quedara, armando un escandalo del que no se libraría por un buen tiempo.

Y claro que sabia con exactitud lo que iba a pasar. Conocía a esas personas como a la palma de su mano y ya se había preparado para lo que sabia que se venia.

Por eso no le sorprendió ver como Erza parpadeaba varias veces, intentando entender que estaba pasando. Por eso no le sorprendió cuando vio como Jellal peleaba contra el policía por que lo liberara. Por eso no le sorprendió que Jellal le gritara a Erza que la amaba. Por eso no le sorprendió cuando Gray le dio un puñetazo a Jellal gritándole mas groserías de las que había dicho en toda su vida.

Y fue por eso que no le sorprendió que Erza se diera la vuelta y abordara el avión.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí! buahahaha. Que le parecio? Les gusto? Se que no pasa mucho en este capitulo, pero era necesario jaja. Espero que no les haya hecho pesado las mega escena NaLu jajaja.**

 **Respuestas a los reviews *.*:**

 **deicy:** Hola!. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior jaja, honestamente a mi me encanto escribirlo. Espero que este también te guste. Saludos O/

 **Scarlet-KD:** A mi también me gusto mucho como quedo la escena Jerza, ame escribirla, y creeme que me dolio mucho escribir este capitulo jajaja:D. Oh, el gruvia, el gruvia, poco a poco se están conociendo mas y si!, Juvia de alguna manera hace que Gray olvideo, aunque sea un poco, de sus problemas. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que no me odies por ese final buahaha. Saludos.

 **Dexter31:** Holaaa!, si yo soy de la idea de Gajeel es de lo que mas se preocupan por todos asi que no pude evitar poner un poco de su preocupación, aunque sea muy a su manera jajaja. Pues aquí ves que paso con el Jerza xD, no pensaba ponérselas tan fácil (aunque me duele un poquitín jajaja). Honestamente no se me ocurrio meter a Juvia y Gajeel en esa escena jajaja, pero si creo yo que fue necesario la escena Gruvia, ya veras por que buahahah. Muchas gracias por tu review O/, y no dudes en darme todas tus opiniones jaajaja. Saludos O/

 **Giuly DG:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el Jerza, a mi también me encato xD. Y si, tienes mucha razón, hay personas que jamas revisan sus mensajes xD, asi que seguiré contestando por aquí jajaja. Gracias por responder xD. Saludos o/

 **lady-werempire:** Moriria virgen jajaja xD. SIIII, que bueno que Jellal se puso los pantalones, aunque sea por un momento jajaja. Ojala se los siga poniendo y no deje ir a Erza tan fácil... Aunque conociéndolo... :C. Ojala te guste este capitulo, Saludos :D

 **willivb:** HOLAAA!, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia jajaja, aquí dejo la actualización, me tarde un poco jeje, espero que me perdones :P. Que te parecio el capitulo? Saludos o/

 **Nalugruviajerza4E:** Muchas gracias! De verdad me encanta que me chulen (?) la historia de esa manera jajaja XD. Aquí esta la actualización!, disculpa un poco por la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo para publicarlo jajaja. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos C:

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favs. De verdad que me hacen muy feliz ver que a alguien le gusten mis locuras :'D.**

 **Por cierto, gracias a todos los que respondieron mi pregunta, seguiré contestando por aquí :).**

 **Creo que eso es todo por hoy jajaja. Espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo :P**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	8. A la deriva

**Hola! Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste .**

* * *

 _Detrás_ _de la_ _música_

 _Capitulo 8: En la deriva._

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que Erza habia tomado la decisión de irse a Inglaterra persiguiendo el trabajo de ensueño. La mujer le mandaba mensajes cada que podía informándole como iban las cosas por alla, según ella, todo estaba de maravilla, sin embargo la pelirroja ya se habia negado decenas de veces a hablar con el por videollamada, lo que le daba mucho que pensar.

Por otro lado estaba Gray, que ahora parecia ser simplemente un zombie, llendo de un lado para el otro murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. Su amigo se habia ganado un ojo morado y un labio roto cortecia de Jellal y ahora tenia la cara hinchada y se negaba rotundamente a siquiera salir por aire fresco. La verdad es que si el estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo haría.

Y luego estaba Jellal, que habia pasado de ser insoportable a estar simplemente normal. No parecia enojado, ni tampoco triste, ni tampoco alegre. Pareceria que habia entrado en una especie de shock permanente del que solo pareceia salir cuando compartia cuarto con Gray.

Gajeel y Loki se mantenían al margen de la situación, ambos intentando a su manera a ligerar un poco el ambiente en el estudio de grabación. Gajeel parecia que habia optado por no comentar nada respecto al tema, evadiéndolo magistralmente cada que Natsu intentaba preguntar algo, y Loki habia resultado, sorprendetemente, comprensivo con ambos hombres, aunque en ningun momento habia optado por ningun bando.

Y el, bueno… Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por sus amigos, y si no hubiera sido por que Lucy le habia llamado ofreciéndole su apoyo en el momento en que vio que habia pasado en la televisión, estaba seguro de que el mismo estaría histérico pensando en planes para unir a sus amigos de nuevo. Estaba muy agradecido con la mujer, no le habia preguntado nada, ni le habia insinuado que le contara algo, simplemente le habia ofrecido su apoyo. Y honestamente, Lucy estaba actuando como un sedante para el.

En este momento la banda se mantenía en un silencioso estado de guerra, con solo dos personas en ella: Jellal y Gray, mientras que los otros tres se limitaban a observar a una distancia prudencial demasiado asustados para hacer algo.

Por otro lado los medios no ayudaban en nada, recordándoles a cada segundo lo que habia pasado, y recalcando que era muy probable que la banda estuviera sufriendo problemas importantes internamente y ¿Cómo no? decirle a todo el mundo que seguro se separarían en cualquier momento.

Despues de que Erza se diera la vuelta y se fuera, Jellal habia parado de gritar y justo en el momento en que el policía lo solto se le lanzo a Gray, golpeándolo y gritándole que todo eso era su culpa, y claro que Gray habia respondido, pero por suerte; Natsu habia llegado a agarrarlo junto con otros policías y los habian separado.

Habian pasado horas encerrados en el aeropuerto, y cuando porfin la seguridad del aeropuerto los libero, salieron solo para ser bombardeados de reporteros que gritaban preguntas a lo tonto. Ese mismo dia salieron en casi todos los noticieros, fueron tendencia en twitter y en tumblr, y miles de programas y revistas les ofrecieron una buena cantidad de dinero por una entrevista.

Claro que Macao al enterarse les llamo histérico y apunto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, despues Makarov los habia citado en su oficina para hablar con ellos, pero no sirvió de nada por que salieron enojados unos con los otros. Ambos hombres les recalcaron miles de veces que no dijeran nada, hasta que pensaran en una solución al problema.

Natsu dudaba seriamente que pudieran encontrar una solución que pareciera creible a estas alturas del partido, y estaba seguro que compartia opinión con todos los integrantes del grupo, aunque ninguno habia dicho nada respecto a eso…

Y ahora los cinco integrantes de la banda estaban metidos en una cabina de grabación, rezando en silencio porque nadie comentara nada indebido.

El pelirosa estaba sentado a un lado de Gajeel y Loki, esperando a Gray y Jellal terminaran de grabar la parte de su canción dentro de la cabina de grabación. Curiosamente, y para suerte de todos los presentes, ninguno de los dos parecia querer hacer nada en contra del otro, simplemente estaban en la cabina cantando y fingiendo que no estaba el otro.

Laxus estaba sentado enfrente de ellos controlando miles de palanquitas y botones, los cuales Natsu seguia sin comprender para que servían, por mas que el rubio le habia explicado. Aun lado de el estaba Mira que movia la cabeza hacia los lados disfrutando de la música que oia atraves de los enormes audifonos que traía colgados.

Natsu tenia sus audifones puestos y fingia estar muy entretenido jugando Unblock me, cuando solamente movia las piezas aleatoreamente. La verdad es que estaba un poco ansioso, pero no sabia muy bien la razón del porque.

En algun momento Loki saco su celular marco un numero y salio de la estancia, bajo la pesada mirada de Gajeel que fingia estar leyendo su twitter. Tuvieron que pasar al menos quince minutos para que Loki regresara con el celular en mano, y con su típica de cara de niño travieso. El leon tiro el celular en el bote de basura que estaba a lado de Gajeel y se acerco a donde estaba Mira para ponerse unos audífonos que habia colgando y escuchar la canción que estaban cantando Gray y Jellal.

Para Natsu paso por desapercibido todo eso, pues, para empezar, era algo de lo mas normal, y despues, Lucy acababa de contestar su mensaje. Asi que mientras el estaba muy ocupado respondiéndole a la mujer, Gajeel se asomo discretamente para confirmar que lo que estaba tirado era el celular de Loki, el cual por cierto, en estos momentos estaba recibiendo una llamada, por fortuna estaba en vibrador y solo lo noto el.

Gajeel, curioso por naturaleza, se agacho ligeramente para poder leer de quien era, y no le sorprendio mucho al descubrir que era de esa enana llamada Levy. Puso los ojos en blanco y dejo que el celular siguiera vibrando en la basura. Si era honesto, Loki habia pasado mucho mas tiempo con esa enana de lo que esperaba que pasara, de hecho habia sido como un mes. Un record para el leon.

Despues de que Gray y Jellal terminaran de grabar su parte de la canción, fue el turno de Gajeel, el cual se limito a tocar sus notas en la batería y a grabar un poco su voz en el coro. Despues de unos cuarenta minutos, Laxus estuvo satisfecho y lo dejo salir.

Ahora solo faltaban Loki y Natsu que tuvieron que cantar algunas cosas juntos y otras por separado. Loki grabo las notas del teclado y Natsu la mayoría de la canción, y asi fue como despues de aproximadamente cuatro horas metidos en el estudio Laxus dijo que era todo por hoy.

Todos agarraron sus chamarras, cafes, y demás cosas, y se prepararon para salir. Todos habian quedado de ir a cenar para relajarse un poco, incluida Mira, que estaba mas que contenta por los resultados, aunque ella era otra cantante completamente aparte de ellos.

El ultimo en salir fue Gajeel, que no podía encontrar donde demonios habia dejado las llaves de su auto. Cuando las encontro, tiradas detrás de la puerta, estaba apunto de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta, cuando algo vibro.

No tuvo que ser un genio para saber que habia pasado. Era el celular de Loki.

-¡MALDITA SEA! – gruño antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas, y agarrar el celular de mala gana. Efectivamente era le enana, y cuando este le colgó, noto que le habia llamado cinco veces. – Estupida

Y se metio el celular al bolsillo del pantalón.

...

Habian ido a cenar a un lugar donde venían alitas y cosas por el estilo, para su fortuna el lugar no era muy conocido asi que solo habían dos personas en el cuando llegaron. Ellos eran clientes frecuentes en ese restaurante, asi que ninguno de los meseros se sorprendió demasiado de que llegaran. Simplemente uno se encargo de ponerlos en la mesa mas alejada de la ventana y tomar la orden.

La cena estaba resultando extrañamente amena. Natsu y Gajeel no dejaban de molestar a Laxus insinuando que Mira era mas que su amiga, la albina fingía no escuchar nada hablando tranquilamente con Jellal de temas trivales, mientras que Loki y Gray no dejaban de pelear sobre que mujer era mas bonita, si Emma Watson o Ariana Grande. Gray estaba convencido de que Emma era mucho mas sencilla y bonita que Ariana, mientras que el otro insistía que Ariana era mucho mas guapa que la otra.

Entonces mientras que Gajeel se burlaba a carcajadas de la cara de Laxus, una luz blanca los distrajo de su comida. Cuando comprendieron lo que pasaba, fue demasiado tarde. Una horda de paparazzis los habían visto y habían entrado al restaurante a la fuerza. Los meseros estaban detrás de ellos gritando que por favor se retiraran, mientras que los paparazzis no dejaban de tomar fotos y gritar preguntas al aire, esperando que alguien les contestara.

Natsu se levanto de la mesa seguido de Laxus.

-No vamos a decir nada – sentencio el pelirosado – Váyanse.

-No van a dar ninguna entrevista – hablo Laxus parándose en toda su estatura para intimidar un poco, cosa que no ayudo en nada – ¡Fuera!

-¿Es cierto que se van separar? – pregunto uno

-¿Es verdad que Gray y Jellal se odian?

-¿Van a sacar nuevo álbum?

-¿Es verdad que Mirajane participara con ustedes?

-¿Es cierto que Erza esta embarazada?

-¿Erza estuvo con ambos?

-¿Quien es el padre?

-¿O no se sabe?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Tanto Gray como Jellal se pararon de sus asientos, pero reaccionaron diferente.

-¡¿Y a ustedes que mierda les importa?! – grito Jellal- ¡No tienen ningún derecho de hablar de una mujer de esa manera! – Mientras Gray se quedo parado con los puños apretados y fulminando con la mirada al reportero que había hecho la pregunta.

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-¡FUERA! – Interrumpió Mirajane, y por primera ves, los paparazzis retrocedieron unos pasos. Temiendo por su vida – Por favor – La albina sonrió, pero parecía mas una sonrisa sádica. Los paparazzis tomaron unas cuantas fotos mas, murmuraron otras preguntas, pero al final se fueron temblando del lugar.

Cuando se fueron todos tomaron asiento en un inquietante silencio, se terminaron su comida en medio de comentarios ácidos e indirectas (muy directas) de parte de Gray y Jellal. que el resto fingía no captar y se limitaban a sonreír forzadamente. Finalmente Gray se levanto del lugar y sin decir nada salio del local con las manos en los bolsillos.

Saco su celular y vio la hora 2:13 de la mañana. Murmurando maldiciones le pregunto a un mesero que estaba afuera del local fumando un cigarrillo, un sitio de taxis que trabajara las 24 horas, el mesero le dijo uno sin preguntar mas.

Gray marco el numero y después de pedir un taxi, se sentó a lado del mesero, el cual parecía algo cohibido.

-¿Me das uno? – pregunto – Un cigarro – aclaro al ver la cara de duda en el mesero. El hombre saco su cajetilla de cigarros torpemente y le paso uno al bajista. Gray lo agarro y después lo prendió con su encendedor.

No tenia idea de porque había pedido un taxi, es mas no tenia idea de adonde demonios ir. No podía ir a su departamento porque el estúpido de Natsu lo buscaría ahí, no podía ir al club porque seguramente ahí estaría Gajeel, no quería ir con Lyon porque simplemente no le apetecía recibir un sermón de su "hermano mayor", y ni loco iría a la casa de Ultear, no tenia idea de que le diría y mucho menos como la vería sabiendo que le gusta el estúpido de Jellal.

Desde que había pasado el incidente en la fiesta, Gray había evitado de manera magistral a Ultear, la cual le había hablado varias veces rogándole que le dijera a Jellal que la escuchara. Claro que siempre había tenido la excusa perfecta para negarse, pero ahora esas excusas empezaban a sonar muy idiotas.

Los únicos que sabían que tenia un extraño enamoramiento por la mujer eran, Lyon, por que el mismo se lo había dicho un día muy borracho, y el otro era Natsu que aunque no le había dicho nada, lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que le gustaba. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, era muy seguro que todo el mundo lo supiera...

El taxi llego y el dejo olvidado el cigarrillo en la banqueta. Le dio la gracias al mesero y se metió en la parte trasera del auto. El chofer lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde el espejo retrovisor. Gray puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿A dónde? – balbuceo. Gray tamborileo sus dedos en su pantalón ¿A dónde?... El mismo se lo preguntaba. No tenia idea de a donde demonios estaba arrastrando a sus amigos con su comportamiento de niño berrinchudo... No tenia idea de que haría una ves que su éxito se viera nublado por otra banda mejor que ellos, no tenia estudios y el dinero que tenia ahorita se acabaría en algún momento.

Era como estar navegando a la deriva con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que un movimiento en falso te podría matar. No tenia destino, y solo se dejaba arrastrar por las olas del mar.

¿A dónde cojones estaba yendo?

-No lo se

El taxista lo miro extrañado, pero de todos modos comenzó a avanzar a paso lento, sin tener idea de a donde ir a continuación. Estaba metiéndose en calles que no dejaban de estar muy cerca del restaurante, Gray sabía que pronto el taxista le pediría que le dijera una dirección en concreto por que no podían pasar el resto del día dando vueltas como idiotas.

Natsu y Loki ya lo habían llamado varias veces, pero había ignorado por completo las llamadas. No le apetecía darles una explicación, porque ni el tenía una para sí mismo.

El taxista finalmente freno y lo volteo a ver serio.

-Me tienes que decir una dirección. Llevamos media hora dando vueltas – Gray gruño y volteo a ver la calle, buscando algo que decirle.

-Tiene razón. Déjeme aquí – dijo con un suspiro, el taxista lo miro extrañado.

-¿Seguro? – Gray asintió y le paso la cantidad que marcaba la maquinita que marcaba cuanto estaba costando el viaje. Después le paso otro billete.

-No diga nada de esto – amenazo y después bajo del taxi. Se acomodó el pelo, y se ajustó más su chaqueta café. Respiro profundamente y camino derecho a la puerta enfrente de él.

Dudo un poco acerca de tocar o no. Seguramente todos dentro de esa casa estarían durmiendo, y lo más probable era que pensaran que era un ladrón y llamaran a la policía, y entonces todo se complicaría más.

Aun así, toco el timbre. En cuanto oyó que sonó, se arrepintió. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se estaba comportando como un crió. Se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando un señor envuelto en un bata abrió la puerta.

Por fortuna pareció no reconocerlo, porque lo miro de arriba abajo con mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… - Gray sacudió la cabeza ¿Por qué cojones había pensado que era buena idea venir a decir hola?. Detrás del señor se asomó una señora que tenía una crema puesta en toda la cara, y entrecerró los ojos.

-Te he visto en algún lugar – murmuro la señora. Gray se encogió de hombros. Entonces por fin salió la persona por la cual estaba como un estúpido a las dos de la mañana parado enfrente de dos viejos.

-¿Gray-sama? – Juvia llevaba unos shorts blancos y un camisón azul, tenía el pelo revuelto y las ojeras surcaban sus ojos. Gray volteo la cabeza, de repente se sentía muy abrumado. -¿Pasa algo?

-No – los señores voltearon a ver a Juvia

-¿Lo conoces? – pregunto el señor de mala gana. Juvia asintió sin quitarle la vista a Gray - ¿Es tu novio?

Gray frunció el ceño, y Juvia se sonrojo hasta las cejas y se apresuró a negar rápidamente.

-¡N-no! ¡J-Juvia no es n-novia de Gray-sama! – grito.

-Conoces las reglas. No puedes pasar de las diez con invitados…

-Oh vamos, Juvia es una buena niña, deja que pase su amigo. Parece que necesita hablar con alguien – hablo la señora, guiñándole un ojo a Gray. Finalmente el señor asintió y los señores se desaparecieron en su habitación.

-¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto Juvia todavía sonrojada. Gray paso sin decir nada y le dio un rápido vistazo a la casa. Ya sabía que Juvia solamente les rentaba el cuarto, y eso quedaba claro con solo entrar. La casa estaba adornada como la casa de unos abuelos, con un silla mecedora, un reloj cucú, y los típicos muebles viejos.

Juvia fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se lo dio. Gray lo acepto y le dio un sorbo. Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, los dos estaban sentados en la sala a una distancia prudencial, y el silencio empezaba a ser incómodo.

-Perdón por molestar a esta hora – hablo Gray – No planeaba venir, honestamente.

-¡No pasa nada Gray-sama! – dijo Juvia apresuradamente - ¡Juvia siempre te recibirá sin importar la hora!

De nuevo un tenso silencio, siendo solo molestado por el reloj que no dejaba de hacer tic-tac. Como si quisiera entrometerse en su inexistente platica.

-¿Quieres otra cosa? – pregunto Juvia. Gray negó con la cabeza

-Estoy bien, gracias. – El hombre se echó para atrás en el sillón y dejo caer su cabeza. Juvia lo miraba de reojo no queriendo hacer ningún movimiento en falso, finalmente la mujer puso una de sus delicadas manos en los brazos cruzados de Gray, ofreciéndole así su apoyo.

Gray no se movió, y Juvia se preguntó si no se habría dormido.

-Todo va estar bien Gray-sama – murmuro antes de pararse por una cobija.

-Yo espero lo mismo – susurro para sí mismo. Juvia regreso con una manta roja y se la puso encima, tapándolo un poco del frió. Se quedó un rato viéndolo dormir, y cuando finalmente se animó a ir a dormir ella también, Gray la agarró del brazo.

-Espera – murmuro. Juvia se sonrojo demasiado al pensar que todo esto tiempo la había visto viéndolo "durmiendo" y seguramente oyendo sus fantasías – Gracias – Y la soltó.

...

Erza se había instalado en las dos semanas que llevaba en Inglaterra, en un lujoso hotel que corría a cuenta de la revista durante el primer mes de su estancia (había sido uno de los puntos del acuerdo). El hotel no estaba muy lejos del Big Ben y de los centros principales de Londres, y la verdad es que le ofrecía una vista espectacular de los amaneceres y atardeceres.

Honestamente estaba algo sorprendida de como la recibieron los de la revista. Cuando se presento su primer día, el mismo Jienma en persona le presento a muchos del personal, ofreciéndole una cálida bienvenida.

Sting y Rogue eran dos de los modelos con lo que compartaria cámara durante seis meses. Ambos eran agradables y Erza estaba segura de pronto podrían trabar buena amistad, en tan solo las dos semanas que llevaba ahí ya había cenado dos veces con ello y compartido tres comidas.

Tambien estaba Yukino, una chica tímida pero extremadamente adorable, o eso es lo que pensaba Erza, ya que no había tenido mucha oportunidad de convivir con ella, ya que la chica parecía evitarla a toda costa, cosa que era demasiado extraño. Los primeros días había pensado que era solo con ella, pero no tardo mucho en notar que de hecho evitaba a todos los miembros de la revista.

Tambien estaban Rufus y Orga, los cuales también habían sido muy amables con ella. Rufus tenia la curiosa manía de hablar con rima y de repetir la frase "Memorice" muchas veces, mientras que a Orga le encantaba cantar y hacer ejercicio en cualquier lugar que se le presentara la ocasión.

En este momento estaba cenando con los cinco recién nombrados: Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus y Orga. Yukino tenia cara de estar apunto de morirse ahí, la mujer solo se habia presentado a cenar con ellos porque Erza la habia convencido de ir. Los otro cuatro parloteaban entre ellos sin prestarle mucha atención a Yukino, una presencia poco común con ellos.

Estas semanas habian sido como estar de vacaciones para Erza, sentía que por fin se había librado un poco de tanto drama, y por primera ves no sentía que estaba en el ojo del huracán. Tal ves era por que en Europa no la conocían tanto o por que ahorita todo el drama estaba concentrado en Fairy Tail.

Y hablando de ellos… Erza no podía explicarse de ninguna manera por la cual Gray haya actuado asi con Jellal, se había sorprendido mucho cuando vio en la tele que estaban peleados y que de hecho había fuertes rumores de que se iban a separar. Podía simplemente contestar alguna llamada de Natsu y pedirle que le explicara que pasaba, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a picar el botón aceptar. Y después mandarle un mensaje de nos mas de cinco oraciones.

No se habia podido crear una excusa para su comportamiento, no lo entendía. Era como si tuviera miedo de lo que podría pasar si contestaba. Lo curioso es que tampoco se atrevía a hablar con nadie, ni con Mira, ni Kagura, ni Gray, ni nadie. Era superior a ella.

-¿Tu que dices Titania? – pregunto Sting con su encantadora sonrisa, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Erza volteo a ver a los demás en busca de ayuda, pero ninguno la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería decir con su mirada.

-Perdon, me distraje un poco – Sting rio

-Si, lo notamos desde hace como media hora…

-Oh, lo siento mucho

-Tu que piensas. Deberiamos dejar a Orga cantar o no – Erza volvió su vista al peli azulado que la veia con los ojos suplicantes

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?

Orga la miro como si estuviera viendo a un dios con una sonrisa radiante, y entonces fue cuando Erza se dio cuenta de que habia cometido un error o algo pues todos les demás presentes en la mesa la veian decepcionados e incluso espantados - ¿Q-que? ¿Pasa algo?

Rogue sacudio la cabeza, acomodando sus pensamiento y despues le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro.

-Se nos olvida que eres nueva aquí – dijo como si le estuviera dando un consejo. Erza alzo una ceja extrañada y solo atino a soltar un risita nerviosa.

Despues de tres minutos comprobó por que todos habian tenido cara de espanto. Orga cantaba horrible.

Y, vamos, le habia sorprendido mucho pues cuando solo habia entonado la primera nota Erza supo que habia cometido un garrafal error, ya que el mismo le habia dicho varias veces que habia participado en diferentes concursos. Hizo una nota mental de no creer lo que le decía Orga.

El musculoso hombre estaba parado en el escenario agarrando el micrófono con fuerza y soltando gritos y rechinidos que Erza pensaba era su voz. Sting estaba enfrente de ella con la cara escondida detrás de su bebida, Rogue a su lado con una ligera mueca y fingiendo a toda costa no conocer a ese hombre, Yukino estaba sentado como la espalda recta y una sonrisa discreta, pero Erza podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba, y Rufus simplemente se habia refugiado en un libro.

La pelirroja volteo a los lados y comprobó que muchos mesas empezaban a señalarlos y hacer mueca de desagrado. Queriendo salir de ahí y dejar de ser el centro de atención de nuevo, salio del local, donde una agradable brisa la recibió.

En londres llovia mucho, tanto que ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a llevar paraguas a todos lados, fue por eso que le soprendio un poco que no estuviera ni siquiera chispeando. Se ajusto la chamarra que traía y decidio que iria a dar una vuelta por la calle, nunca habia venido por ese rumbo y le apetecia conocer un poco.

Habia caminado unas dos cuadras cuando le parecio ver por el rabillo del ojo a Minerva, la mujer que habia ido a conversar con ella. Curiosa se acerco a ella y estaba apunto de saludarla cuando la mujer volteo. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un segundo Erza penso que se habia equivocado de persona.

La mirada de Minerva era fria, casi como la de una serpiente, una que esta apunto de atacar. Erza parpadeo ¿Esa era Minerva? ¿La calida y amigable mujer que la habia convencido de ir a trabajar del otro lado del mundo?

-¿Minerva? – pregunto un poco insegura. Tal ves estaba demasiado oscuro y ella no podía ver bien. La mujer parecio entonces reconocerla y sonrio.

No una sonrisa amigable como las de antes, no señor, era una que gritaba cuidado.

-Erza Scarlet – siseo acercándose a ella con pasos delicados – Un placer verte por aquí

Erza fruncio ligeramente el ceño y alzo la cabeza, como siempre hacia cuando estaba preparada para denfenderse o atacar.

-Lo mismo digo – Minerva la miro de arriba abajo casi con desden.

-¿Qué haces sola? Crei que ibas a salir con Sting y los demás – Erza asintio.

-Si, estaba con ellos hace unos diez minutos, pero quise salir por un poco de aire fresco – Minerva asintio

-Comprendo, ellos pueden llegar a ser un poco… abrumadores

Erza inmediatamente penso en Natsu y Gray y rio, ellos si que era abrumadores.

-Estoy acostumbrada a tratar a gente parecida – Minerva alzo las cejas interesada.

-Vaya – murmuro, luego vio su reloj – Se me hace tarde, Scarlet. Me encantaría verte mas por aquí – Erza asintio y Minerva se dio la vuelta sin decir mas.

Erza estaba de hacer lo mismo y regresar con los demás, cuando la voz de Minerva, filosa; como la de un cuchillo, hablo:

-Ah, se me olvidaba decirte. Jienma me ingreso como modelo y voy a empezar a trabajar con ustedes el lunes. – Erza la miro sorprendida pero sin saber que responder a eso. Minerva clavo sus ojos en los de ella y con una sonrisa venonosa prosiguió

-Solo un consejo Erza: No se te olvide que las hadas no se pueden mezclar con los tigres.

Y Erza se quedo clavada en el piso, con los ojos medio abiertos, con los primeras gotas de lluvia sobre ella, y con una duda que no se sacaría de la cabeza durante un buen rato.

¿Por qué demonios Minerva acababa de amenazarla?

* * *

 **Hasta aqui este capitulo :). ¿Que les parecio? En este capitulo hay mucho mas descripción que nada ¿Les gusta o nah? Este es un capitulo mas de transición o como le gusten llamarlo, asi que, aunque pasan cosas importantes, es mas como para describir lo que esta pasando por la mente de los personajes.**

 **Contestaciones a sus reviews:**

 **lady-werempire** **:** Muchas gracias por tu review! y si, por fin Jellal se armo de valor y fue a hablar (gritarle) a Erza que no se fuera y todo eso, lastima que la pelirroja es demasiado orgullosa y se fue :'( jajajaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien. Saludos :D

 **Giuly DG:** Si!, la verdad es que cuando estaba escribiendo la parte del Nalu no me di cuenta que era tan largo hasta que lo lei jajaja :O. Lastima que aqui no hay Nalu, ni tampoco Jerza D:. Aunque de una manera muuuy superficial esta implementada la amistad de Gray, Natsu y Erza jajaja. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos o/

 **deicy:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el Nalu y que no se te haya hecho pesado. Tu crees? Aunque tengo que admitir que aun tengo varias ideas en la cabeza asi que sera un fic largo jajaja, claro que tengo que ponerlas en orden y afinarlas bien y todo eso. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos o/

 **Nalugruviajerza4E** : Hola!, Me hace muy feliz saber que te haya gustado tanto la supermega escena Nalu, la verdad es que no esperaba que me quedara tan larga y estuve por cortar varias partes, pero al final no corte nada jajaja. A mi tambien me encanta Natsu con su actitud infantil es tan adorable :3... Como sea espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo tambien aunque no haya Nalu jeje. Saludos :)

 **Dexter31** : Oh dios, me siento muy halagada jajaja. Que bueno que tu primer Nalu no haya sido traumatico ni nada de eso xD, y de verdad que es como un honor que yo y mis locas ideas hayan sido tu primer Nalu jajaja. Si, la verdad es que disfrute mucho escribiendo los pensamiento de Gray, y me parece que es lo que muchos famosos viven a diario (aunque la verdad no conozco a ninguno asi que... jaja). No puedo creer que detestes al Gerza y al Nalu, por que?! jajajaja. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos :D

 **Scarlet-KD** **:** jajaja diria que siento haber dejado el capitulo ahi, pero eso seria mentir buahaha. Enserio que es super padre que no haya sido tediosa la escena jajaja, hasta yo pienso que fue larga :P, oh diooss, en verdad crees eso? jajaja me halagas mucho pensando que los plasmo igual que al anime (aunque los desgraciados malparidos lo cancelaron D:). Siento mucho no haber podido darte la escena Jerza que tanto necesitas (igual yo, la verdad). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo aunque no haya sido el doble de largo jajaja. Saludos o/

 **willivb** **:** Hola!, y si, pienso igual que tu, parecería que la banda se esta yendo al demonio jajaja. Te sere honesta y confesare que a mi tambien me gusta mucho el acercamiento entre Natsu y Lucy, y la verdad es que me encanta escribir de ellos dos. Como sea, espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos :D

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows. De verdad que me hacen el dia.**

 **Por cierto alguien sabe por que demonios cancelaron el anime?**

 **Los quiero chicos**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	9. Sentimientos

**Hola! Espero les guste este capitulo :P**

* * *

 _Detrás de la música_

 _Capitulo 9: Sentimientos._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Gajeel estaba solo en el enorme cuarto que el hotel le habia dado en la playa, estaba observando el mar desde el balcón de su recamara y dejando que el sol le diera de lleno en su cuerpo. Se habia tomado estos tres días libres como un verdadero descanso, y es que Macao casi nunca les dejaba descansar.

Hoy era su ultimo dia ahí, lo cual era una verdadera pena ya que se la habia pasado de maravilla. Había ido a la playa, había tomado cosas deliciosas, había ido por un masaje al spa, se había puesto un tratamiento en el pelo (cosa que era un secreto), había nadado en la enorme alberca, se había acostado con Laki (una compañera de trabajo que se habia encontrado) y había disfrutado de todas las miradas que había atraído.

Las vacaciones estaban siendo perfectas… Casi perfectas. ¿Por qué? Simple, parecía que se había enfermado y ahora no paraba de revisar el celular que le habia robado a Loki ¿Qué por que se lo habia traído de vacaciones? Ni el sabia.

El celular de Loki no tenia contraseña asi que habia tenido acceso a su interior, y descubrió que también habia estado saliendo con una chica llamada Yuki y otra llamada Aries, eso no hubiera sido el gran descubrimiento de no se por que parecia que los mensajes que habia compartido con Aries eran… diferentes. Gajeel no sabia como explicarlo, era como si con Levy y la otra chica solo les mensajera cuando quiera un poco de sexo, pero con Aries en ningun momento habia dicho explícitamente que se acostaran, nunca.

Era curioso. Gajeel respiro fuertemente y agarro (muy en contra de su voluntad) el celular de Loki. Levy y Yuki seguían hablando ocasionalmente, pero Aries no habia marcado ni una ves desde que habia recogido el celular de la basura. Incluso sospechaba que sabia que Loki habia cambiado el celular.

Gajeel no entendia por que demonios no podía simplemente tirar el celular y fingir que jamas lo agarro. Ya lo habia intentado numerosas veces, pero siempre encontraba el pretexto perfecto para no hacerlo.

Entonces el celular empezó a sonar, y la cara de una mujer de pelo azul y sonriente apareció en la pantalla. Era levy. A Gajeel se le hacia muy raro que siguiera hablando ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Loki corto con ella? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres?.

Entonces algo que nunca había pasado paso.

Gajeel acepto la llamada.

Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Loki? – hablo la voz que reconoció como la de Levy inmediatamente. Seguia teniendo ese tonito de: S _oy mas inteligente que tu, pero no lo quiero presumir._ \- ¿Loki? ¿Me escuchas?

Gajeel se maldijo en ese momento por haber contestado la llamada, será estúpido. Iba a colgar y tirar el celular por la borda cuando la mujer empezó a hablar.

-Yo… Loki, ¿Por qué me dejaste? No lo entiendo, y no me gusta no entender las cosas… Yo siempre me esfuerzo por poner la explicación lógica a todo pero… Yo – la mujer empezó a hipar - ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo entenderlo! ¿Solo fue sexo? ¿Es eso?... Oh… tu, ¡maldita sea! ¿Te enamoraste de la otra? ¿de Yuki? – Gajeel abrió los ojos verdaderamente sorprendido - ¡Si! ¡Yo hice de todo por hacer que esto funcionara! ¡Fingi no darme cuenta de cuando esa zorra te llamaba!... Loki, por favor… Fue… ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Hice algo mal? – volvió a hipar - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Contéstame! ¡No me dejes hablando como una estúpida!

Gajeel en ese momento sintio verdadera lastima por la mujer. Esa enana parecía haberse enamorado de Loki y este le había roto el corazón seguramente, con una explicación demasiado confusa y sin sentido.

-Loki… yo… Yo te extraño, Loki, de verdad te extraño – hipo - ¡Y es que jamás me habia sentido tan imbécil! ¡Nunca! ¡Maldito sea! – entones la mujer en ese momento empezó a llorar. Gajeel no tenia idea de que hacer ahora, ¿Colgaba? ¿Le decía que era el número equivocado? ¿La dejaba desahogarse?.

-Te odio Loki, te odio haber entrado en mi vida. Y no sabes todo lo que daría por regresar el tiempo y jamás haber ido a ese estúpido concierto – hipo – El cual no estuvo ni tan padre. – hipo – Te odio y de verdad espero que alguien te rompa el corazón… que te lo rompa tanto que no lo puedas arreglar por que… ¡Joder! – hipo - ¡Por que eso es lo que tu me hiciste!

Gajeel pensaba que la mujer colgaría después de eso, pero no lo hizo. Tal ves esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Gajeel de repente sintió la responsabilidad de decirle que el no era Loki, que le había estado gritando a la persona equivocada, pero en cambio se quedo callado.

-¡ESTUPIDO! – vocifero - ¡No puedes decir nada! ¡Eres un cobarde, Loki!. ¡No me mereces idiota! ¡En serio que no!. ¡Eres un… ah, maldita sea, no encuentro una palabra para describirte!. – la mujer murmuro algo por lo bajo - ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! ¡¿Ya le dijiste a la zorra esa de Yuki que te acostabas con otra?! ¡Por que estoy segura de que ella tampoco sabia de mi existencia! ¿Verdad?... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Has hecho que te odie como nunca he odiado a nadie en mi vida…! Y – hipo – Y, y… te odio, Loki. Vete al infierno.

-Oye – hablo Gajeel sin que las palabras le pidieran permiso para salir. Estaba seguro que Levy se habia quedado congelada, por que no sono nada que pudiera indicar que no estaba sorprendida – En verdad siento todo lo que te hizo Loki, y créeme que me dan ganas de pegarle a ese mal nacido, pero siento que… que… hum, ah joder. Mira, el celular lo he tenido yo durante varias semanas, para ser exactos desde que Loki y tu terminaron, y creo que… Se que no te conezco pero… El punto es que no te merece… De hecho no creo que alguien se lo merezca… - Gajeel tomo aire – Mira, sere honesto contigo. Loki siempre hace lo mismo con las mujeres, las engaña y luego se acuesta con ellas, y luego cuando se aburre se deshace del celular, y eso fue lo que hizo contigo y con la otra mujer…. Uhm, si te sirve de consuelo contigo duro más de lo que normalmente duran asi que -

-¿Quién eres? – hablo Levy cortándole el rollo. Gajeel se quedo callado durante un rato - ¿Quién eres?... Quiero saber a quien le estuve gritando durante cinco minutos como loca

-Uh… Creo que mejor nos quedamos asi – Levy no dijo nada durante unos segundos

-Oye… ¿te puedo decir algo? – Gajeel asintió y luego se dio cuenta de que era estúpido que hiciera eso, ella no lo podía ver

-Supongo

-Gracias

Gajeel tocio y luego abrió muchos los ojos, incluso se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Q-que? ¿Gracias?

-Si, gracias, por dejar que te gritara. Me sirvió. – Gajeel se removió incomodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran gracias.

-Uhmm… Si, no hay problema – murmuro sin saber que decir – Solo espero que no me hayas dejado con un problema en el oído.

Y Levy rio.

Fue una risa suave y corta. Casi silenciosa, pero al fin y al cabo una risa. Una risa que le supo a gloria. Y es que, joder, habia hecho reir a alguien.

-Bueno, gracias. Tengo que colgar – Gajeel apretó el celular en su mano, de repente no quería que esa mujer dejara de hablar. Ya se habia acostumbrado a oir sonar el celular. Escucho como la mujer empezaba a hacer movimientos, como apunto de colgarle, y entonces en un impulso hablo.

-Soy Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox – y fue el quien colgó.

...

Gray veía desde su cómodo lugar en el sillón de Natsu, como este caminaba de un lado a otro con el celular en la mano, revisándolo cada cinco segundos.

-Muy bien, estoy harto – hablo y se levanto de su lugar – Dame el celular – Natsu lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! – Gray estiro la mano y alzo las cejas

-Damelo

-¡No!

-¡Bien! ¡Como su majestad desee! – y entonces se le avento a Natsu, tacleándolo, y quedando los dos tirados en el suelo. Gray encima de el, forcejeando con Natsu por el celular.

-¡Que no! – gritaba Natsu moviéndose a los lados evitando a toda costa que su mejor amigo se lo quitara. Joder, no quería ver la cara que pusiera cuando descubriera que…

No señor, no se lo iba a dar tan fácilmente.

-¡Que si! – Gritaba Gray de regreso, y en un descuido de parte de Natsu, por que el celular acababa de sonar, Gray logro quitárselo. - ¡Ja! – se burlo – Ahora dime que cojones te pasa – Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada, y luego sonrio burlon.

-Gray, si te quitaras de encima mío, tal ves te lo diría, pero creo que te gusta esta posición ¿No? – Gray se sonrojo y se separo de el como si quemara. Natsu se levanto todavía con una sonrisita en los labios, que se le borro al ver que Gray revisaba de quien era el mensaje.

Natsu corrió hacia el, pero el moreno fue mas rapido, pues se subio a un sillón y abrió la ventana, amenazando con tirar su celular dos pisos. Natsu se quedo parado sopesando todas sus posibilidades.

-¿Lucy? – hablo al momento de que le picaba al mensaje – _Huumm, no lo se Natsu_ ¿Natsu? ¿Ya te tutea?

-¡Dame eso, hielitos! – Gray nego con la cabeza y volvió a leer el mensaje. Acomodándose en el marco de la ventana.

-¿ _No puede ser otro día?, es que tengo que ir a ver a Levy, esta histérica jajaja xD._

Gray leyó el mensaje por lo menos tres veces sin encontrarle mucho sentido. Natsu ya se habia resignado y estaba parado a unos metros prudenciales de el, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Esperando pacientemente a que Gray armara las piezas en su cabeza.

-OH. POR. DIOS. – murmuro todavía con la mirada puesta en el celular de Natsu - ¿Le pediste una cita? – rio - ¡Le pediste una cita! – en ese momento bajo del sillón y le avento el celular a Natsu quien lo agarro en el aire con un puchero.

Gray se estaba muriendo de la risa, tanto que se estaba quitando las lagrimitas de los ojos. pero si era honesto, le sorprendía un poco que Natsu le pidiera una cita tan rapido a una mujer, pues como era el hombre primero tenia que ser su amiga desde cinco años atrás, un ejemplo seria Lissana, le bonita hermana de Mirajane.

-Oh, Natsu, lo que te hará Laxus cuando se entere – se burlo todavía quitándose una que otra lagrimita. Gray miraba a Natsu con burla, cuando noto algo. Algo que habia pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento.

Natsu se había sonrojado y había puesto puchero. A cualquier otra persona ese gesto le hubiera parecido adorable, pero no a el. No a el que conocía a Natsu desde hace años.

Solo habia visto ese gesto en su cara dos veces, una cuando le confeso que Lissana le gustaba y dos, ahora.

Y ese gesto solo significaba problemas. Muchos problemas, y Gray no estaba en la mejor época de su vida como para andar aguantando a Natsu y a sus problemas de aceptación.

-Te gusta – murmuro todavía sorprendido por su descubrimiento – Te gusta enserio – Natsu se sonrojo mas y negó con la cabeza

-¡Por supuesto que no! – grito - ¡Solo es una amiga!

-¡Una amiga que te gusta!

-¡No es cierto! – Gray sonrio y se acerco a Natsu con un gran paso, luego le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Claro que te gusta, y te recomiendo que no te tardes mucho en decírselo. – Natsu se cruzo de brazos

-No me trates como si fuera un niño – Gray sonrio para sus adentros, al menos no habia negado que le gustaba. Eso era un gran paso.

Un gran paso.

-Solo no se te olvide algo Natsu – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, repentinamente serio. Cosa que llamo la atención de Natsu pues lo volteo a ver nervioso – Ella no es Lissana. Son personas diferentes, no esperes que te tenga tanta paciencia como ella lo hizo.

Natsu parpadeo y luego volvió a hacer puchero. Parecía un niño haciendo berrinche.

-¡Claro que son personas diferentes, idiota! – grito indignado - ¡No estoy ciego!

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-¡Yo igual hablo en serio! – Gray puso los ojos en blanco y luego se encogio de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Como digas, flamitas. Como digas – y después de decir eso salió de la casa de su amigo, dejando a Natsu con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

Gray salió de la casa de Natsu y se subió a su moto, poniéndose el oscuro casco que traía para evitar que nadie lo reconociera. Honestamente saber que Natsu empezaba a rehacer su vida era algo bueno, pero no dejaba de darle cierta mala espina. Conocía a su amigo, y estaba seguro que ya habia superado a Lissana hace tiempo, pero no negaba que la mujer le había hecho mucho daño a su mejor amigo, y que Natsu había tardado en recuperarse un buen rato.

Estaba feliz por el, pero ligeramente preocupado….

.

..

…

Un momento.

¿Lucy?

¿Lucy? ¿La rubia que le dio una cachetada a Laxus? ¿Esa misma?

Gray rio fuertemente, risa que fue amortiguada y que sono distorsionada por el casco. Oh, Natsu, se estaba metiendo con una mujer que daba miedo. Mira que darle una cachetada a Laxus enfrente de todos, en una casa ajena…

Y ahora si no podía esperar a que Laxus se enterara. Ya quera ver la cara que pondría.

...

Natsu había estado nervioso unas cuantas veces en su vida, casi las podía contar con sus dedos, curiosamente este momento se agregaba a esa minúscula lista.

Estaba nervioso.

Natsu había decidido no hace mas de una semana que Lucy le gustaba, y se habia propuesto la meta de conocerla mas y conquistarla, el problema habia sido que el jamas se encargaba de este tipo de cosas, el nunca organizaba las citas, ni pedia celulares, ni daba detalles, ni era el tipo que tu mamá quisiera como nuero. En su vida solo habia tenido una pareja estable, Lissana, y durante los dos años que habian andado la hermana de Mira se habia encargado de todo.

Y por eso se habia metido a Internet a buscar en una pagina para chicas como seria su cita ideal. Habia encontrado con que muchas de ellas querían ir a cenar a un restaurante fino, despuer ir a ver las estrellas en algun mirador, y quien sabe que cursilereas mas. y solo habia un comentario, un jodido comentario diciendo que ella quería que la llevaran al parque de diversiones.

Y claro, ahí va y la invita al parque de diversiones… ¡Al parque de diversiones!.

Seguro odiaba la idea de ir con el a un parque, mas cuando el iba tener que ir medio disfrazado para que los estúpidos paparazzis no los vieran. Seguro solo habia acepatado ir con el por lastimada…

De todos modos ahí estaba, esperando una oleada de valentía para poder tocar la puerta de su pequeño departamento. Se habia vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una playera roja de manga corta, y encima una chaqueta café, claro que tembien llevaba su bufanda, y su brazalete de la suerte.

En cuanto toco la puerta, se arrepintió, ¿Le debio de haber traido unas flores? Al fin y al cabo era una cita, hecha y derecha, pues el habia impuesto la palabra cita cuando le pregunto… ¿O no?

No tuvo tiempo de divagar mas por que Lucy abrió. Y aunque no se habia puesto nada espectucalar, a Natsu le parecio hermosa.

-¿Nos vamos? – hablo Lucy un tanto incomoda por tener la mirada de Natsu posada en ella. Natsu sonrio

-¡Claro que si! – hablo, ya de repente sin una pizca de nervios - ¡Va a ser genial, Luce!

Lucy se sonrojo, ahí estaba de nuevo el apodo.

Natsu no le abrió la puerta del carro, como era de esperar de alguien con quien vas a una cita. En ves de eso, salio corriendo escaleras abajo y se metio a su carro en tres segundos. Lucy no pudo evitar reir al ver la prisa con la que la veia, seguramente alarmado con que algun paparazzi lo viera…

Llegaron al parque de diversiones en quince minutos, y antes de que nadie se bajara del carro, Natsu se puso unos lentes de sol, y una gorra que ocultaba la mayoría de su pelo.

Natsu le enseño los tickets al señor de la entrada, quien solo se le quedo mirando el pelo con una mueca extraña, pero al final los dejo pasar. Lucy, en todo su vida, solo habia ido al parque de diversiones dos veces en su vida, una en un viaje escolar, y la otra cuando su padre la llevo ahí, solo dos días despues de la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, pudo notar que en general seguia igual. Los mismos colores chillantes, los mismos puestos de comida, las mismas tiendas, e incluso los mismos juegos, claro que ahora estaban un poco mas a la moda.

Primero se subieron a los carritos chocones, donde Natsu no habia dejado de perseguirla todo el tiempo. Despues se metieron a la casa del terror, donde Lucy habia salido corriendo a la salida despues de estar 30 segundos dentro. Luego les siguio el laberinto de los espejos, donde despues de chocar como mil veces contra ellos mismos lograron salir, Tambien se habian subido al carrusel, pero Natsu se habia aburrido tanto que termino durmiéndose dentro. Finalmente, cuando acababan de bajar de un juego que te mojaba, la rubia dirigo su mirada hacia arriba, y la vio, la montaña rusa mas rápida del país (según habia leído en alguna parte). Volteo a ver a Natsu, que estaba muy concentrado comiendo un algodón de azúcar que acababa de comprar, y le sonrio.

Natsu tuvo en escalofrio.

Una hora despues, por fin llegaron al final de la fila y se pudieron meter a los bagones.

-Eh… Luce… - murmuro Natsu evitando que la rubia bajara la barra de seguridad con una mano– Tengo que… uhm… Tengo que ir al baño… Si, ahora regreso.

-¡¿Qué?! – chillo la rubia impidiendo que Natsu se bajara y la dejara sola ahí – Oh vamos, espérate. Llevamos una hora formados para poder meternos…

Natsu apretó los labios y agradeció que los lentes taparan ligeramente su sonrojo. En un descuido de su parte, Lucy logro bajar la barra, apretando sus abdómenes. Natsu empezó a temblar…

Oh no.

-Luce… hablo enserio – Natsu empezó a temblar visiblemente cuando escucho todas las indicaciones que decía una voz desganada a través de un micrófono.

-Vamos, aguanta un poco – rio la rubia, burlándose del sufrimiento de Natsu – No dura tanto.

Natsu iba a decir algo, pero los bagones se empezaron a mover.

No, no, no, no y no.

-Tranquilo Natsu – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa todavia adornando su cara. Luego lo volteo a ver y el alma se le fue a los pies.

Natsu estaba temblando, palido y sudando.

-¿Natsu? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir al baño? – pero Natsu ya no le pudo responder, por que en ese momento los bagones adquirieron velocidad y salieron disparados.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – chillo Natsu aferrándose a la barra, con los ojos cerrados y con los mareos incrementando a cada paso - ¡PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡BAJEEEEEENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lucy lo único que atino a hacer para tranquilizar a su acompañante fue agarrar su mano.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ME VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Natsu siguio gritando unos segundos mas, cuando las arcadas hicieron acto de presencia.

Oh no.

No

NO

¡NO!

Natsu se solto de la barra de seguridad, y se agarro a boca con ambas manos. Lucy lo volteo a ver y a pesar de tener todo el cabello en la cara, pudo adivinar que estaba pasando.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! – chillo, de repente espantada. Natsu murmuro algo y se volvió a agarrar la boca. - ¡No! ¡Ya casi acaba!

Natsu se hizo para adelante, intentando contener lo inevitable.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! – chillo de nuevo la rubia, pegándose del otro lado del bagon, lo mas lejos de Natsu posible. El carro dio una vuelta y luego una bajada tan brusca que la rubia se lastimo un poco su espalda.

Natsu parecia ignorar todo lo que pasaba, por que no dejaba de agarrar su boca con expresión abatida.

Finalmente sucedió lo inevitable. Natsu vomito.

-¡ARRRGG, nooo! – grito la rubia - ¡Que asco!

El pelirrosado parecia querer decir algo, pero una bajada tan rápida como larga se le impidió. Su gorra salio volando y su identidad quedo expuesta.

Finalmente cuando el viaje acabo, la rubia tuvo que tomar las riendas, y cuando apenas se soltaron los seguros, agarro a Natsu de la mano y lo jalo a la salida corriendo. El pelirosa seguia demasido mareado como para comprender por que demonios Lucy no parecia dispuesta a dejar de correr.

-Oye… - murmuro apenas siendo audible - ¿Qué pasa…? – Lucy lo volteo a ver como si estuviera loco

-¡¿Qué?! – grito – ¡¿Cómo que que pasa?!

Natsu se encogio de hombros. Entones, sin avisar ni siquiera un poco, empezó a llover. No una lluvia leve, no señores; era un diluvio. Parecia que el cielo si iba a caer.

-No es bueno – dijo Natsu viendo al cielo. Lucy dejo de correr demasiado impresionada por toda la lluvia. Incluso le lastimaba un poco las enormes gotas

-No, no es bueno – murmuro.

-¡ES SALAMANDER! – alguien grito detrás de ellos. Todos reaccionaron en cinco segundos. Las personas los voltearon a ver de inmediato. Natsu fruncio el ceño y bajo la vista, Lucy palidecio.

-¡WAAAAAAH! ¡DAME UNA FOTO! – alguien grito, y el infierno se desato.

Ahora el que tomo las riendas fue Natsu, quien agarro con fuerza la mano de Lucy y la empezó a jalar con el. Dieron varias vueltas, apenas evitando toparse con alguien que los detuviera. La lluvia no ayudaba en mucho, dado que apenas se podía ver por donde ibas caminando, pero eso no parecia ser un impedimiento para los miles de fans que venían gritando detrás de ellos.

De alguna manera, Natsu logro llegar a los limites del parque, que eran delimitados con una simple reja. Lucy empezó a temblar, no habia salida, se habian quedado atrapados. Iba a morir a manos de unos fans sin cabeza. Uno fans, quien por cierto, no dudarían en asesinarla…

Pero Natsu, sin pensárselo mucho empezó a escalar la reja.

-¡Natsu! – chillo - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Vamos, Luce! – urgio desde arriba, para despues bajarse de un salto del otro lado - ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

La rubia volteo a ver hacia atrás, y le recorrio un escalofrio al escuchar los gritos. Empezo a subir la reja con cuidado, pero al notar que les empezaban a dar alcance, no pudo evitar subir a mas velocidad, rasjandose un poco su abdomen en el proceso. Finalmente empezó a bajar, ya del otro lado con cuidado de no lastimarse, pero Natsu la agarro de la cintura y se la echo en los hombros, como si fuera un costal de papas.

Curiosamente el parque estaba en medio de un bosque, asi que aprovechando la oscuridad que los arboles les brindaban se escondieron ahí. Refugiándose detrás de un árbol de tronco grueso.

Natsu la dejo en el piso, y se agacho a su lado. Luego de asegurarse de que nadie los habia visto cruzarse por ahí volteo a ver a Lucy, y luego a su herida.

-Te cortaste – dijo. La rubia asintio, dejando pasar por el alto su comentario que era por de mas obvio. - ¿Te duele?

-No, solo fue un rasponsito – Natsu asintio, y luego, como si fuera todo muy chistoso, empezó a reir. No por lo bajo, no, a carcajadas. - ¿Qué?

Natsu se agarro el estomago y con la otra mano se empezó a quitar las lagrimitas. Lucy sonrio débilmente, para despues reir un poco, otro poco, y al final, reir igual que Natsu.

Tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos para que ambos se pudieron tranquilizar, y poder hablar sin ahogarse en el intento.

-¡Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste! – se burlaba Natsu.

-¡Estabas gritando como un bebe! – se burlo de regreso. Natsu sonrio abiertamente, y luego se dejo caer en el pasto. Sentandose de chinito y con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Fue muy divertido, Luce – dijo despues de unos minutos en silencio. Lucy asintio y dejo caer sus manos al pasto, notando de inmediato su error.

La rubia se paro de un salto ignorando el dolor en el abdomen.

-¡Que asco! – se quejo viendo que estaba llena de lodo en todas las piernas. Natsu también se paro y se intento quitar un poco con la mano, cosa que resulto peor dado que lo embarro todo.

-Es mejor que regresemos a casa - dijo finalmente Natsu con voz baja – Nos tenemos que bañar – Lucy lo volteo a ver extrañada por su repentino cambio de voz.

-Uhm… Si, si, es mejor.

Saltaron la reja de nuevo y se fueron en silencio al estacionamiento, no sin dejar de ver a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie reconociera a Natsu. Habia dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguia nublado, sin dejar de ver una estrella.

Llegaron al carro y ambos se subieron sin decir mas de dos palabras. Lucy no entendia porque el repentino cambio de humor en su compañero, pero no se atrevia a decir nada por miedo a que resultara peor.

El regreso al departamento de Lucy resulto extrañamente incomodo entre ambos.

-Muchas gracias Natsu – dijo la rubia antes de bajarse del carro – Me la pase muy bien – Natsu la volteo a ver extrañado – Uhm… ¿No quieres pasar a bañarte?

Natsu parpadeo.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues que si no quieres pasar a bañarte… Ya sabes, jabon, shampoo…

Natsu sonrio ligeramente

-Se lo que es bañarse, Luce, pero gracias por la lección – Ahora la que estaba extrañada era Lucy.

-¿Entonces a que…?

-¿Te la pasaste bien? – la interrumpió. Lucy alzo una ceja sin entender.

-Ah… Si, me divertí mucho

-¿En serio? – la rubia asintió, salpicando unas gotitas de lluvia. Natsu sonrío abiertamente

-¡Yo también me la pase increíble!

Lucy nunca en toda su vida había entendido menos a alguien.

-¡Me encanto la cara que pusiste cuando gritaron Salamander! ¡O cuando saliste corriendo de la casa del terror! ¡O cuando viste que iba a vomitar! – rio fuertemente - ¡Tambien cuando chocaste contigo en el espejo!

Natsu la empezó a bombardear de todo lo que le había gustado, y Lucy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que de hecho había disfrutado de todo. De hasta el mas minimo detalle, incluso le estaba diciendo de cuando choco con una ancianita en el parque, describiendo perfectamente la cara que habia puesto.

-…¡Me encanto todo, Luce! – dijo como un niño pequeño. La rubia solo atino a sonreír con ternura.

Ese chico habia resultado ser lo opuesto de todo lo que buscaba en un hombre.

Era infantil, desesperante, ruidoso, no era caballeroso, tenia demasiados tatuajes, le importaba poco como vestía, comía haciendo demasiado ruido, no sabia cocinar, disfrutaba de molestarla, tenia demasiadas pretendientes y un laaaargo etcétera.

Pero nada de eso, ni tampoco el hecho de que estaba empapada, llena de lodo, con una raspada, y el pelo todo enmarañado. Nada de eso, evito que lo besara.

Fue un beso suave, una caricia. Apenas duro unos segundos, pero para Natsu fue suficiente para entenderlo.

Lucy le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho.

* * *

 **Me falto mi Jerza jajaja, ¿a ustedes?**

 **Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, es que me dio una tremenda escases de ideas y mi inspiración se esfumo por completo, pero me parece que ya esta regresando (espero)**

 **Reviews *.*:**

 **Scarlet-KD:** _ **La verdad es que si estuve medio desaparecida, pero ya volvi jajaja. Si, esperemos que Gray y Jellal se reconcilien pronto, me duele verlos enojados entre ellos jajaja. Cocuerdo contigo, Minerva es una desgraciada en donde sea, aunque en el manga ya tuvo su redención o algo por el estilo jajaja, pero para saber por que amenaza a Erza tendras que seguir leyendo un poco mas buahaha. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir, y también que no se te haya pesado tanta descripción jajaja. Disculpa la tardanza, de verdad, pero como ya dije, el cerebro se me seco por completo D:. Espero que te guste este capitulo :D**_

 **tomato49:** _**Esa era mi intención buahaha, al menos lo logre contigo jajaja. Espero te guste este capitulo, saludos O/**_

 **Dexter31:** _ **Hola! Y de nuevo mas Nalu jajaja, espero que no se te haya pesado. La verdad es que a mi también me gusta mucho la rivalidad entre Gray y Jellal, me encanta escribir de eso (puro drama) aunque también espero que se reconcilien pronto jajajaja. De verdad que me chiveas!, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta tanto mi fic, no tienes una idea de cuanto. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también y perdona la tardanza en actualizar, intentare no volver a tardarme tantísimo. :D. Pd: Si soy honesta a mi me encanta la idea de Natza, los shippeo DEMASIADO!**_

 **Giuly DG:** _**He aquí el nuevo capitulo, te gusto?. Si, a mi también me gusta como va el Nalu y el Gale, aunque sorprendentemente el Gale me cuesta mas trabajo de escribir, no se por que :S, aunque la verdad es que su escena en este capitulo me encanto (si, bien egocéntrica xD) no se, simplemente me encanto como quedo todo. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos :)**_

 **Viana D'Ascolli** **:** _ **Buahahaha, tendras que leer para que sepas que trama la mente retorcida de Minerva jajaja. Y con el Gale, bueno, aquí tuvieron su momento que estuvo (a mi parecer jajaja) muy dulce, no se, me encanto. Espero que te guste este capitulo :D**_

 **Natzuky namikaze hyuuga** **:** _ **Aquí la continuación! Un poco tarde pero a fin de cuenta continuación jajaja. Que te parecio el capitulo? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Saludos o/**_

 **willivb** **:** _ **Hola!, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo jajaja. Esta ves te deje con ganas de mas? Espero que si buahaha. Lamento mucho tardarme en actualizar, de verdad. Saludos :)**_

 _ **...**_

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews, Follows y Fav's.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo jajaja :D. Los quiero 3**

 **Nos leemos ;)**

 **Pd: Si ven cualquier error en mi gramática no duden en decírmelo :)**


	10. Solo por hoy

**Holaaaaaa! Les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten :D.**

 **Si encuentran cualquier error de ortografía no duden en decirme:)**

* * *

 _Detrás de la música_

 _Capitulo 10: Solo por hoy_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Jellal iba manejando en su lujoso carro rumbo a su casa. Habia tenido un dia estresante con todo lo que últimamente estaba pasando…. De hecho, ya eran meses si hacia la cuenta. Desde hace meses que estaba estresado.

Gray no le hablaba desde aquella ves que Ultear lo había besado, pero a pesar de todo lo había comprendido, y le había dado su espacio, pensando que dentro de unos días su enojo se le bajaría, pero no paso. En cambio Gray le había "agradecido" dando a entender en una entrevista que había hecho hace unos días que Jellal solo copiaba sus canciones, y el se había enojado. De hecho se había puesto furioso, pero se lo trago y decidió que lo dejaría pasar, esperando una disculpa, una que hasta ahorita no llegaba.

Tenia muy presente que la banda se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y dudaba seriamente que después de que su nuevo disco se estrenara siguieran juntos, al menos, no al paso al que iban. Jellal tenia que empezar a velar por su futuro, uno en el que no pudiera depender de el gran dinero que le dejaba la música, y empezaba a crear planes a futuro en caso de que se diera el caso. De hecho ya tenia varios planes que podrían ser exitosos si los manejaba con cuidado, solamente necesitaría la ayuda de algunas personas y podría vivir el resto de sus vidas en una cómoda cabaña en la playa, crear una familia y tal ves tener un perro.

Y de nuevo, como si fueran una bala, sus pensamientos volvieron a Erza.

Con Erza.

Quería pasar el resto de sus días con esa mujer tan testaruda, quería dejar de perder el tiempo y, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente valiente. El escándalo que había hecho en el aeropuerto seguía siendo tema del que hablar y seguramente seguiría siéndolo durante unos meses mas. unos meses que Jellal no estaba seguro de poder aguantar.

Ya era bastante malo no dejar de escuchar en todos lados que la banda a la que pertencía se estaba separando, como para sumarle que ahora muchos de los fans le querían echar la culpa a el. Como si el fuera el culpable de todos los problemas.

Disminuyo la velocidad cuando encontró un puesto de periódicos, bajo el vidrio ligeramente.

-Una revista de Saberthoot, por favor – el señor de los periódicos se le quedo viendo al carro alucinado y cuando finalmente salio de su trance le alcanzo una revista. Jellal la agarro y acto seguido saco el dinero para pagarle – Quédese con el cambio.

Dejo la revista en el asiento de copiloto (donde, por cierto, Erza se habia sentado millares de veces) y se enfoco en ver el camino por donde iba, evitando a toda costa distraerse por la foto de Erza posando en la portada con un ligero aspecto salvaje.

Cuando llego a su casa, se metio sin saludar a ninguno de sus sirivientes, cosa que era muy raro en el, y se fue directo al balcón de su recamara, agarro una bolsita con polvito verde que tenia guardada en lo mas profundo de su cajón y dejándose caer en el sillón con la revista en mano, se preparo para lo que sea que encontraría.

 _Saberthoot_

 _¡La nueva cara!_

 _¡La hermosisma Erza Scarlet!_

 _Conoce 20 cosas que no sabias de Justin Bieber._

 _¿The black boys? ¿Éxito musical o fracaso rotundo?_

 _¿Fairy Tail se desmorona?_

 _Ednamoda nos da sus tips para esta temporada de invierno._

 _Conoce a los nuevos modelos de la revista…_

 _Incluye un poster de Yukino Agria y Rogue Chenney._

Jellal ignoro mas de la mitad de la revista, solo para centrarse en la zona en donde salía su pelirroja favorita. Tenia dos paginas completas dedicas a ella, donde daban un breve repaso de su vida personal y profesional, ponían unas cuantas fotos por aquí y por alla, y una breve entrevista.

Nada que no supiera ya. Después venían unas cuantas fotos de todos los modelos que estaban contratados por la revista posando. La temática había sido de ropas de invierno, dado que no tardaba en llegar. La pelirroja estaba con una chamarra azul marino con la gorra puesta y a un lado de ella estaba el hombre que identifico como Sting, con una chamarra negra y las manos en los bolsillos. También estaba Yukino y Rogue en otra imagen, y Rufus salía con una chica que reconoció como la abogada que había venido a habla con Erza hace unas semanas. La verdad es que la sesión de fotos era fantástica, y los modelos igual de fantásticos.

En la siguiente pagina venia la presentación de todos los modelos con una breve biografía suya, y eso era todo de parte de la pelirroja. Hubiera mentido si dijera que Jellal cerro la revista nada mas terminar de ver la parte de Erza, pues el hombre había dedicado unos minutos a leer el articulo en donde se especulaba la posible desintegración del grupo.

La verdad es que enterarse de que Erza iba a trabajar para Saberthoot le había pegado, pero ahora que veía la prueba física de que asi era le habia dolido _demasiado._

Era como si apenas comprendiera el significado. Apenas le empezaba a caer el veinte de que Erza estaba a cientos de kilómetros de el, en otro continente, haciendo su vida en otra parte.

Haciendo su vida sin el…

Y paso lo que muchos esperaban que pasara, Jellal empezó a llorar. Primero una lagrima traisonera, y luego otra, y otra, y otra y tantas, que al final harto de tanto llorar, agarro la bolsita que habia preparado.

Se dijo que esa seria la ultima ves. Que solo necesitaba un ligero enpojuncito para salir de la tremenda oscuridad en la que estaba metido.

Preparo una línea con las manos temblorosas y la vista llorosa.

Y la inhalo.

Solo por hoy. _Solo por hoy._

...

Erza tamborileo sus dedos en el mango de la silla, sin poder dejar de darles vueltas la "conversación" que había tenido con Minerva. La susodicha estaba posando enfrente de ella, tan grácilmente y riendo tanto, que Erza pensó que había alucinado todo.

¿La habría malinterpretado? ¿Habría escuchado mal? Si, seguramente por que ¿Qué razones tendría Minerva para amenazarla? No tenia ninguna ¿O si?

La mujer de pelo negro se hizo para atras, sacándole un gritito al fotógrafo que no dejaba de parecer que tenia orgasmos. Erza se relamio los labios pensando en si prenguntarle algo a la mujer acerca de su pequeña conversación, pero su celular empezó a sonar distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Confudida y preocupada como estaba, no se molesto en mirar el identificador y simplemente contesto. Los primeros segundos fueron completamente silenciosos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – pregunto extrañada. ¿Que clase de persona habla por teléfono y luego no dice nada?

-¡Erza! – la mujer parpadeo - ¡Oh, que bueno que me contestas! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de hablar contigo!

-¡M-mira! – contesto nerviosa, maldiciéndose internamente por su estupidez - ¿P-pasa algo?

-¡Pasa demasiado! – le respondio enseguida – Pero mas importante, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Conmigo? – tartamudeo, y al ver que empezaba a llamar la atención se paro de su lugar y se dirigio a la salida - ¡No pasa nada conmigo!

-¡Oh, claro que si, claro que si! – dijo su amiga - ¿Por qué no le contestas a nadie?

-Si le he contestado a todos.

-Mensajes no cuentan.

-¿Por qué no? – Mira suspiro y aun estando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Erza supo que su amiga intentaba ser paciente con ella. – A fin de cuentas… –

-¡Erza! – regaño - ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!. ¡Jellal te necesita, Gray te necesita, Natsu, yo, todos! ¡No nos hemos visto en un mes y lo único que se de ti es por una revista y por las dudosas fuentes de Internet, y eso que somos mejores amigas!

-¡Pronto iré! – dijo, esperando que con su amiga no captara su mentirilla, pero claro que la capto, no por nada era su mejor amiga. -¡Intentare!

-Mas te vale Scarlet – dijo – Pero cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te gusta Inglaterra? ¿Hay chicos guapos? – Erza no evito reir y fijo la vista en una piedrita que estaba en el suelo

-Pues, hace una semana me tuve que mudar con un chico de trabajo, se llama Rufus, ya que la revista ya no me paga el hotel y yo no encontraba nada bueno que estuviera cerca del trabajo. Inglaterra es muy bonito, me encanta ir a pasear por el Big Ben en la tarde y tomar un café que esta cerca aquí. Me la paso muy bien aquí, Mira, casi nadie me conoce y puedo salir a la calle sin tener miedo de que algún estúpido quiera pasarse de lanza. Sting y los demás son muy buenas personas y me incluyeron con ellos de inmediato, he hecho muy buenas amistades hasta ahora. Es bueno alejarse del drama un tiempo ¿sabes?. Me gusta aquí, Mira.

-¿Y Magnolia? – Erza se sento en la banqueta y empezó a jugar con la piedrita que estaba a sus pies.

-Lo extraño – confeso – Lo extraño mucho… Pero ire a visitarlos, lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

-Cuando el contrato acabe, dentro de cinco meses mas o menos… No es tanto tiempo, Mira. Pueden sobrevivir sin mi un poco mas – rio. Mira escucho atraves de la línea como alguien la llamaba y le decía que tenían que ir arreglándola un poco para antes de la sesión – Me tengo que ir, a Jienma se le ocurrio que podríamos aprovecharnos de los fans, ya sabes alimentar un poco sus fantasias. Los fans de aquí son mas a"locados" de lo que esperaba, mira que decir que Sting y yo somos pareja solo por que salimos en las fotos juntos ¿Qué locura no?. Como sea, me voy. Saludame a todos

Y colgó.

Mirajane, a kilomentros de distancia, solo pudo pensar una cosa.

Erza había cambiado.

...

Natsu había convocado una reunión en su casa.

Estaban todos presentes, y hasta ahora todo estaba controlado. Gajeel masticaba un pedazo de tocino, Gray le daba sorbos casuales a una botellita de vodka, Jellal estaba sentado en el sillón viendo su twitter y Loki se estaba tomando fotos en snapchat.

Natsu estaba enfrente de todos ellos, releyendo por ultima ves el papel que Macao le habia dado hace apenas unas horas. Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

-¡Muy bien! – dijo, dando un aplauso. Ganandose asi la atención de los presentes - ¡Macao cree que hacer un concierto de caridad nos ayudara estando en la situación que estamos! – explico. Gajeel alzo una ceja

-¿Concierto de caridad? – bufo - ¿Por qué no mejor damos un poco de dinero sin tener que armar tanto alboroto?

-Evidentemente, Gajeel, es para ganarnos a los fans y para hacer eso se necesita hacer espectáculo. No creo que Macao este interesado en que donemos dinero y que pase desapercibido por los medios – dijo Loki, con un tonito que a oídos de Gajeel le sono de lo mas pesado. – Pense que serias un poco mas inteligente… Respecto a este tipo de temas, claro.

Natsu parpadeo. No estaba seguro de estar alucinando, pero le parecia que habia cierta sizaña impregnada en cada palabra que Loki habia pronunciado.

-Como sea – hablo antes de que nadie pudiera decir mas – A mi me parece un buen gesto de nuestra parte.

-¿Cuáles son los términos? – pregunto Gray dejando de lado la botella. Natsu leyó la hoja y despues de unos segundos hablo.

-Dice que el 100% de nuestras ganancias en los conciertos que ofrezcamos se iran directo a una fundación que ayuda a los niños de Africa.

-Espera, espera. ¿Conciertos? ¿De cuantos estamos hablando? – hablo Jellal. Natsu alzo una ceja

-Tres

-¿El 100%? – pregunto Loki claramente disgustado - ¿No es demasiado? ¿Cómo pagaríamos el escenario y las luces y todo lo demás? – Natsu volvió a leer la hoja

-El escenario nos lo prestara el gobierno directamente, no nos cobrarían nada. Dice que las luces, sonidos y demás corren por nuestra cuenta, pero no creo que sea algo imposible de pagar, es decir, si Macao lo aprobó…

-Natsu tiene razón – opino Jellal – Y por mas que odie admitirlo, necesitamos ganarnos de nuevo a los fans. –Gray sonrio burlonamente, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

-Por mi esta bien – dijo finalmente Gajeel, volviendo a su tocino e intetando ignorar la molestia que le provocaba ver a Loki.

El hombre estaba sentado elegantemente a un lado de Jellal, tenia el celular en la mano y se notaba a leguas que habia estado enviando demasiadas fotos. Poco a poco Gajeel se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo poco que conocía al leon. Antes cuando era mas chicos, sabia perfectamente como reaccionaria a cualquier situación, ahora no sabia como interpretar nada de el.

Cuando veia el cuadro completo se daba cuenta de que ninguno era el mismo. Los cinco habian cambiado, para bien o para mal. Ya no conocía a sus viejos amigos, con los que tantas veces habia compartido baños o ropa.

Gray se habia vuelto mucho mas cerrado y a leguas se notaba que estaba celosísimo de la fama de Jellal, Jellal se habia vuelto un tanto "emo", ahora cargaba esa aura depresiva a cualquier lado que fuera, y Gajeel empezaba a preocuparse seriamente de que Jellal manejara mal todo lo que le estaba pasando recientemente. Natsu ahora era mucho mas extrovertido que antes, pero con seguridad podía decir que era el mas maduro del grupo, por mas que se esforzara en ocultarlo. Loki habia pasado de ser un chico coqueto a un casanova, ahora cada semana se acostaba con personas diferentes, importándole poco si lastimaba a la gente o no.

Si hubiera estado cuatro años menor, y le hubieran presentado a todos sus amigos tal cual como estan ahorita, no los reconocería.

-Por mi también esta bien – dijo finalmente Jellal, volviendo su vista al celular. Loki se encogio de hombros, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Cuándo serian? – pregunto Gray

-Dentro de un mes – respondio Natsu, viéndolo a los ojos, y preguntándose por centisima ves en que momento Gray habia dejado de ser Gray.

-Vale, cuenten conmigo – dijo. Natsu asintio y saco su celular.

-Entonces le avisare a Macao que todos estamos de acuerdo – dijo, antes de salir a la terraza y marcarle.

La sala quedo en un extraño silencio. Ninguno habia hecho ningun movimiento particularmente hostil, pero se notaba que los cuatro estaban preparados para hacerlo. Loki, ajeno a todo esto, decido romper el silencio.

-Sera bueno volver a los escenarios – dijo con aire soñador. Casi parecia un niño de nuevo – Los extraño mucho.

Jellal rio

-¿En serio? – negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo fue nuestra ultima presentación? ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuatro?

-Cuatro me parece – hablo con los ojos cerrados – no recuerdo muy bien cual fue…

Gajeel apretó los labios, forzándose a si mismo a no decir algo que lo delatara. ¿Cómo cojones no podía acordarse? ¿No se habia acostado con la enana despues de esa presentación? Era un cretino.

Jellal alzo la vista al techo, pensando.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo cual fue…

-Oh, fue esa en la que cantaste la canción que yo escribe, Jellal – hablo Gray sin poder evitarlo – Ya sabes, cuando te fuiste con todo el crédito…

Jellal volvió su vista a el, furioso.

-Si no mal recuerdo, Gray, fuiste tu quien me pidió que la cantara – siseo. Gray se paro de su asiento, dispuesto a llevar la pelea un poco mas lejos.

-¿Ya recordaste? ¡Que alegría! – siguio – Tal ves ahora puedas recordar darme el crédito por la canción. – Jellal se paro de su asiento también, con los labios apretados y rojo del coraje.

-Como ya dije, Fullbuster – siseo, parándose en toda su altura (Para su enorme alegría, Gray era ligeramente mas bajo que el) y mirando con los ojos entornados a Gray – fuiste TU quien me pidió que la cantara, ¿Recuerdas? No te salía el coro, ya sabes, ese que va demasiado rapido para ti.

Gray dio un paso hacia el.

-Me parece que la memoria te falla, Fernandez – dijo, con aparente tranquilidad – Pero perdono eso, es decir, solo a ti te falta tanta neurona. De cualquier manera agradecería que dijeras de quien era la canción que me robaste.

-¡Yo no te robe nada! – grito, apretando los puños, intentando resistir el impulso de darle un fuerte puñetazo. Gray entorno los ojos, una vena palpitando en su frente y rojo del coraje.

¡¿Qué no le habia robado nada?! ¡Por todos los cojones, era lo único que hacia! ¡Robarle todo!

-No dijiste eso – siseo, con los diente apretadísimos. Jellal lo miro ligeramente extrañado, sin entender que quería decir con eso, pero asegurándose en no cambiar su expresión de enfado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo no te robe nada? – se arriesgo, utilizando un tono de sorna. – Pues déjame decirte que esa es la verdad, yo no te he robado absolutamente nada.

Gray respiro dos veces profundamente, intetando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, pero al ver la expresión aparentemente inocente de Jellal, no lo pudo evitar.

Le dio un puñetazo en la mandibula. Jellal trastabillo unos pasos y despues cayo en la mesita del café, volcándola. Antes de que Loki o Gajeel pudieran reaccionar, Jellal ya estaba encima de Gray.

Los hombres habian caído al piso e intentaban tomar el control de la pelea, revolcándose, soltando maldiciones e insultando al otro.

-¡¿Qué no me has robado nada?! – grito Gray al tiempo que lograba atinarle un puñetazo en el abdomen - ¡Ja!

Jellal le dio una patada en el coxis y se intento reincorporar, pero Gray lo tiro agarrándole un pie.

-¡No se de que cojones hablas, Gray! – grito Jellal - ¡Yo no te robe esa estúpida canción!

-¡¿Cancion?! – Jellal se las arreglo para quedar encima de Gray y logro agarrar sus manos con las suyas, forcejeando por que dejara de soltarle puñetazos. - ¡¿A quien cojones le importa una canción?!

Jellal parpadeo extrañado, Gray aprovecho el momento de su distracción para acertarle un patada en sus partes mas intimas.

-¡Ouch! – grito Loki, y Gajeel salio de su estupor. Jalo a Gray lejos de Jellal y se aseguro de sujetarlo bien. En ese momento Natsu entro a la estancia con una sonrisa que se le borro de inmediato.

Jellal se habia puesto palido y estaba tirado en el piso, intetando inultimente controlar el punzante dolor que sentia con sus manos.

-¿Entonces por que mierda haces tanto alboroto? – pregunto Jellal, intetando sonar amenazante, pero mas bien sono como un globo desinflándose. Gray forcejo con Gajeel.

-¡¿Cómo que por que tanto alboroto?! – grito - ¡Tu me quitas todo! ¡TODO!

Natsu volvió su vista a su mejor amigo, extrañado. ¿De que hablaba?

-¡Primero fue Erza! – grito sin pensar. Jellal abrió los ojos ¿Erza? - ¡Tambien al estúpido de Natsu! – El pelirrosado fruncio el ceño - ¡Mi puesto! ¡Mi música! ¡Ultear! ¡Todo! ¡Tu me has quitado todo! ¡Me has arrebatado todas las oportunidades que he tenido para ser feliz! – Vocifero - ¡Y no hacia nada! ¡Me quedaba atrás, viendo como brillabas mas! ¡Y tu no te movias! ¡No voltebas la cabeza para ver si estaba bien! ¡Solo tu, disfrutando de todo lo que yo quería!

-Gray… - murmuro Jellal sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡Eres un egocéntrico, Fernadez! ¡Solo piensas en ti! ¡Incluso ahora! ¡Sigues sin hablar con Ultear solo por que, según tu, hecho perder tu relación con Erza! ¡Erza esta quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien y tu no haces nada por recuperarla! ¡Eres un idiota, Jellal! ¡Deja de autocompadecerte, que ya tienes a todos hasta la madre! – siguio gritando - ¡Abre los ojos por primera ves en tu miserable vida y date cuenta de que hay mas personas aparte de ti, imbécil!

Gray se zafo de Gajeel con un movimiento, volteo a ver todos, retándolos a que alguien dijera algo.

Nadie dijo nada.

Y Gray salio hecho una furia de la casa de Natsu, dejando a cuatro chicos sin saber ni que pensar.

Y pasaron dos semanas.

* * *

 **Si, lo siento, esta corto, por favor no me maten!**

 **Lamentablemente no hubo ninguna escena romántica, al menos no explicitamente (buuu). Por fin Gray pudo decir (muy a su manera) por que odia tanto a Jellal, ¿Les gusto? Personalmente siento que me quedo un poco OOC, pero bueeeh... ¿Y que piensan de Jellal que anda medio metido en las drogas? jejeje XD, creo que maltrato mucho a este personaje buahaha.**

* * *

 **Reviews *.*:**

 ** _bluewater14: S_ i, lo se, te entiendo. Yo tambien quiero Jerza (aqui entre nos, me URGE), lamentablemente no tuvimos nada de ese par de idiotas en este capitulo. Espero te haya gustado la actualizacion, saludos :)**

 ** _Dexter31:_ Holaa!, Si, puse muy ligeros toques de Loki y Aries el capitulo pasado, no se, no me pude resistir jejeje. Para mi enorme desagrado no hay ninguno momento romantico aqui y solo puros problemillas jajaja. De verdad que me encanta que te guste mis escenas NaLu, y si, la cita fue muy... a su estilo (al menos como yo los imagino) jajaja. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, Saludos 0/.**

 ** _Giuly DG:_ Sii!, a mi tambien me gusto mucho la cita NaLu, me parecio adorable jajaja :3. Me alegra que no haya sacado a los personajes de las personalidades que Hiro les dio jaja, y que te parece aqui? No sientes que Gray haya quedado medio Ooc?. Espero te haya gustado el cap, saludos :D**

 ** _Natzuky namikaze hyuuga:_ Bueno, bueno, asi lo que se dice pronto no actualice pero creo que no fue taanto tiempo jajaja. Oh si, la pilla de Lucy beso a Natsu, que crees que haga ese cabeza hueca al respecto? jajaja. Espero que te guste el capitulo, saludos C:**

 ** _Dragneel-chan_** ** _:_ Hola!, me alegre que te guste mi historia jajaja, para nuestra desgracia no hubo ni una pizca de NaLu en este capitulo D:, de todos modos espero que te haya gustado el capiii, saludos :)**

 _ **tomato49:**_ **Lo se! A mi tambien me falto mi dosis diaria de Jerza, y lamentablemente aqui tambien (matame por favor...Broooma :P), Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo jaja, saludos o/.**

 _ **willivb:**_ **Lamentablemente no hubo ni una pizca de GaLe en este cap (Pero por M.A.V.I.S, leiste el manga?!), pero te puedo adelantar que en el siguiente si hay un poco de ellos jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos :D**

* * *

 **Alguien, por favor, que haya leido el manga?! Alcen las manos jajaja... Vale, me dejo de payasadas.**

 **Por cierto, me pueden recomendar un fic Jerza? Es que últimamente no he encontrado nada nuevo... Creo que ya me lei todo xD, lo unico que pido es que tenga buena ortografía :P.**

 **...**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, fav's y follows :D**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	11. Etapa de negaciones

**Hola! Aqui el nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo :)**

* * *

 _Detrás de la música_

 _Capitulo 11: Etapa de negaciones._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Gajeel caminaba de un lado a otro en su desordenada habitación. Habia cometido la estupidez mas grande del planeta, y eso era decir mucho dado que últimamente se la pasaba haciendo tonterías.

Le había mandado un mensaje a Levy, nada muy importante, un simple _¿Cómo sigues?._ Y ahora quería morirse. Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué mierda le importaba como seguía? Ni la conocía, ni le apetecía conocerla. ¿Entonces por que le había mandado un mensaje?

Un mensaje que obtuvo su respuesta veinte minutos después. _Mucho mejor, muchisimas gracias por preguntar._ Gajeel lo leyó varias veces, y después furioso y avergonzado con el mismo, avento el celular lejos.

-Estúpida – murmuro viéndolo vibrar de nuevo, seguramente otro mensaje.

Gajeel frunció el ceño ¿Seria otro de la enana? ¿Qué querría?, Dejo que pasaran cinco minutos antes de abrir el mensaje. Claro, el orgullo era importante, no quería que la mujer pensara que un hombre sin vida social y sin nada mejor que hacer que contestarle mensajes, aparte conociendo a las mujeres seguramente malinterpretaría su rápida respuesta cuando estaba claro que a el no le interesaba de esa manera, para nada.

 _Lu-chan, pero ¿si te gusta? Osea… si, se besaron, cosa que me es imposible de creer. (¡Por dios! ¡Eres tan afortunada!), pero ¿estas segura?... No quiero que te lastimen…Nos vemos donde siempre, a las siete ¿vale?_

Gajeel alzo una ceja sin entender con quien mierda se había besado y por que puñetas le estaba diciendo Lu-chan. Tres segundos después comprendió que el mensaje no era para el, el no era Lu-chan. Sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado y ofendido le contesto el mensaje, aun cuando un parte de el se resistía seriamente a responderle, es decir, la enana se habia equivocado de numero, ¿por que el se tendría que molestar en responderle algo?

 _Numero equivocado, chilletas_

Esta ves Levy le respondió de inmediato.

 _¡Oh, perdóname! ¡No me di cuenta, es que estoy dormida! ¡Enserio perdón!... Pd: no me digas chilletas_

Gajeel sonrió socarronamente y no contesto el mensaje. Si, se lo merece por confundirme con "Lu-chan", penso.

En cambio, dejo el celular botado en su cama sin dignarse a abrir el mensaje, para que asi la mujer se diera cuenta de que no le importaba realmente hablar con ella; bajo a ver que podía comer de aperitivo. Agarro un vaso de refresco de cola, una deliciosa dona rellena de chocolate y finalmente un paquete de tocino. Subio de nuevo a su cuarto y se dispuso a ver una película, no sin antes tener el celular a la mano, solo por si las moscas.

De repente mandarle el mensaje a la enana no habia sido tan mala idea.

...

Lucy tamborileo sus dedos en la taza donde tenia el café, enfrente de ella estaba Levy mirándola seriamente, pero con un ligero brillo en los ojos. Incapaz de sostenerla la mirada, la centro en la plantita que estaba entre ellas, sin dejar de juguetear con la taza que tenia entre las manos.

-¿Entonces…? – pregunto Levy, inclinándose para adelante. Lucy se sonrojo ligeramente, y se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual – murmuro finalmente – Solo fue un beso. Aparte el ni siquiera respondió.

-¡Si! ¡Por que no le diste tiempo, Lu-chan! – dijo con fastidio - ¡Tu misma me lo dijiste!

Lucy hizo un puchero, y se escondio detrás de la taza de café, intentando conseguir algo de tiempo para pensar en que responderle sin dejar en evidenciada sus crecientes sentimientos por el hombre.

-¡Pero no me ha buscado! – dijo finalmente. Levy estallo en carcajadas.

-¡¿Te tengo que recordar que eres tu la que no se atreve a prender el celular?! – Lucy hizo un puchero.

-¡Si realmente quisiera algo conmigo me hubiera ido a buscar a mi departamento! – se defendió.

-¡Te recuerdo que últimamente has vivido en todos lados menos en tu casa! – Lucy se sonrojo y desvio la mirada hacia la calle distrayéndose viendo los carros pasar, y de paso evitando la mirada inquisidora de su mejor amiga.

Levy clavo su mirada en la de ella, obligándola a verla.

-Solo vete con cuidado, Lu-chan – dijo seria – No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi.

-¿Qué te paso a ti? – pregunto una voz.

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver espantadas al hombre que estaba parado a un lado de ellas, no espero invitación y de un momento a otro ya habia jalado una silla de la mesa de a lado y se habia sentado en ella. La silla estaba volteada, de manera que el respaldo de la silla quedaba para recargar el pecho, cosa que el hombre hizo.

Traía una gorra de Batman volteada, unos lentes de sol, una playera blanca y unos jeans oscuros.

Lucy lo reconocio de inmediato

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – chillo espantada ¡¿Habia escuchado algo?! ¡¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si Natsu habia escuchado algo de su embarazosa conversación?!

Natsu la volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-Te estaba buscando – dijo casualmente – Es que no me contestas el celular y estaba preocupado – Levy volteo a ver a su amiga, una mirada demasiado sugerente y con las cejas alzadas. Lucy se sonrojo ligeramente y pateo a su amiga por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Auch!

-A-ah es que… uhm… N-no tengo muy buena señal – Natsu alzo una ceja, pero al final se encogio de hombros.

-Que mal, de verdad, quería quedar contigo – Lucy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no saltar encima de Levy, que no dejaba de hacer señas y gestos. Por fortuna Natsu era demasiado denso para darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Ah si? – dijo como una idiota, demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en otra cosa.

-Si, te quería llevar a comer – Lucy se sonrojo y como no sabia que responder a eso decidio que era mejor cambiar de tema.

-Y ¿Cómo suspiste que estaría aquí? – Natsu volteo hacia los lados y luego se acerco a ella, como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

-Por que una ves te vine a recoger a esta cafetería – murmuro – Tambien estaba Lexi – dijo señalando a Levy con un dedo. La menuda mejor puso los ojos en blanco

-Soy Levy – susurro, pero Natsu no la escucho. En cambio el hombre le pidió a un mesero que pasaba por ahí un café caliente.

Natsu paseo su vista entre todo lo que tenia la cafetería, en estos momentos ellos estaban sentados afuera y podian ver toda la calle y las tiendas de enfrente. La verdad es que el lugar era sencillo y no era la gran cosa, pero dentro de todo, era comodo.

-Me gusta – dijo. Las mujeres lo voltearon a ver confundidas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te gusta? – pregunto Lucy sin entender. Natsu volvió a ver el lugar una ves mas antes de asentir.

-El lugar. Es tranquilo y pequeño – siguio hablando – Y no hay nadie que pueda sospechar que estoy aquí

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Levy, que no se habia alcanzado a morder la lengua antes de preguntar. Natsu asintio, como si fuera obvio.

-Si, aquí no hay paparazzis, o aquí no me buscaría Gray ni nadie, es perfecto. – En ese momento el mesero llego y le dio el café, sin caer en la cuenta de a quien le estaba sirviendo. Natsu lo agradeció y se lo empezó a tomar.

-¡Cuidado! – grito Lucy quitándole el café de las manos y derramando un poco en el proceso - ¡Esta super caliente! ¡Te puedes quemar! – Natsu tenia los ojos abiertos y veia a Lucy confundido y sorprendido, luego empezó a reir.

-No te preocupes, _Luce_ – La rubia sintio la mirada interrogativa de su amiga inmediatamente. Genial, esto era simplemente genial. Seguramente hoy no podría dormir gracias a todas las incomodas preguntas que Levy le soltaria como si fuera una maquina. – Tengo resistencia por las cosas calientes

-Menos por ti – dijo Levy casualmente. Lucy se sonrojo hasta las cejas y la fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Natsu alzo las cejas sin comprender el chiste.

-Uhm… Si… Ja, ja. – dijo nervioso. Levy sonrio victoriosa

-Te lo dije, _Lucy_ – remarco su nombre con una mirada picara a lo que Lucy la volvió a fulminar con la mirada. Levy se levanto de su silla, agarro su bolsa y le dio un poco de dinero a su amiga para que pagara su comida – Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya sabes, tengo que estudiar un poco. Nos vemos

Lucy la siguio con su mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Era una mentirosa de lo peor y también una de las peores amigas que tenia. Mira que dejarla con el hombre al que justamente habia estado evitando dos semanas exitosamente y sin fallo.

Bueno, hasta ahora.

Natsu le dio un trago a su café

-Es rara – dijo como si estuvieran hablando del clima – No entendí eso de "menos por ti" – Lucy lo miro alucinada ¿De verdad era tan despistado? - ¿Tu si?

La mirada de Natsu perforo en la suya, causándole un escalofrio y que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara de mas. La imagen de ellos besándose unas semanas atrás apareció en su mente. Los calientes que habian estado sus labios a pesar de estar empapados, su agitada respiración, y el suspiro de satisfacción que habian escapado de ellos.

La rubia volteo a ver a la calle, ocultando su sonrojo con sus manos.

-Err… No realmente – mintió, y para su alegría Natsu le creyo. El hombre le dio otro sorbo a su café, y aprovechando que Lexi se acababa de ir, se acerco mas a Lucy.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a comer? – pregunto con aire casual. Lucy se sonrojo de sobremanera y agradeció que Levy ya no estaba cerca, por que si no, no la dejaría de molestar el resto del mes.

-¡Si! – tocio, golpeándose mentalmente. Habia sonado demasiado emocionada – Uhm… digo, estaría bien. – Natsu sonrio abiertamente y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, como si fuera un perrito.

-Vale ¿Nos vamos? – Lucy parpadeo

-¿Ahorita? – Natsu asintio como si fuera obvio – P-pero acabo de desayunar, y me tengo que cambiar – señalo su atuendo. Natsu fruncio el ceño con un puchero

-¡Pero, Luce! – se quejo - ¡Quiero estar contigo ahorita! – Lucy se sonrojo, pero se matuvo firme en su decisión. Es decir, no iria a una cita con el famoso cantante Natsu Dragneel en pants.

-Me niego – dijo. Natsu solto un suspiro fastidiado.

-Las mujeres son muy complicadas – dijo. Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio un fuerte golpe en su brazo. Natsu se sobo la zona afectada, y al final asintio.- Vale, ¿entonces te parece si vamos a cenar? – pregunto, pero no espero respuesta – Te pasare a recoger a las ocho

Lucy parpadeo. ¿A una cena? Su mente, muy contaminada por las novelas eróticas que Levy le prestaba, empezó a trabajar a toda maquina. Se sonrojo al pensar en lo que en MUCHAS de ellas pasaba después de la cena.

-¿N-no crees que es d-demasiado rapido? – murmuro muriéndose de la vergueza. Natsu alzo una ceja sin comprender.

-¿Entonces a las nueve? – Lucy lo inspecciono con la mirada e inmediatamente se relajo. Natsu no parecía ser del tipo de Loki. Parecía mas decente y, a pesar de que era un infantil, parecia tener los pies en la tierra. Realmente no parecía que tuviera en mente tener relaciones con ella.

Lucy sonrio dulcemente, pero una alarma se encendio en su cerebro. Natsu le estaba causando DEMASIADAS sensaciones, todas agradables. Tenia que tener cuidado si no quería que jugara con ella como Loki hizo con Levy.

-Las ocho esta bien – dijo. Natsu sonrio abiertamente, esperando impaciente por que pronto fueran las ocho.

...

Jellal miro de nuevo al espejo, sin creerse que su reflejo era el. Ese chico con ojeras, ojos cansados y delgaducho era el.

Su pelo azul eléctrico, ahora era mas bien un azul palido, su antes bronceada piel ahora era palida y sin vida, su cuerpo habia pasado de tener mosculatura a solo tener huesos. Veia a un chico cansado, harto y, por sobretodo, vacio.

¿En que momento habia pasado a ser… asi?

El hombre que le devolvía la mirada no era ni la sombra de lo que el fue. Se notaba que ya se habia cansado de pelear y que estaba llegando al limite, y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, la cantidad bebidas alcoholicas y drogas a su alrededor, le estaban gritando que, tal ves, necesitaba ayuda.

Pero ¿Para que? ¿Realmente valia la pena? Su vida habia pasado de ser envidiable a ser una desastrosa y amarga. Ya no se hablaba con Gray, y dudaba que algun dia alguno de los dos lo volviera a hacer, Erza se habia ido al otro lado del mundo sin avisarle nada, habia perdido a Ultear… y ahora se estaba perdiendo el mismo.

Sabia que debía hacer algo, que el jamas podría manejar solo todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero empezaba a dudar que valiera la pena, es decir, ya muchos de sus "fans" se habian dado la vuelta y empezaban a apoyar a Gray. La banda cada ves tenia mas encontronazos entre ellos, a pesar de que Natsu se esforzaba por que nada pasara.

Ya habia perdido el propósito de seguir aquí, donde estaba. Si, que al principio su meta habia sido ser conocido, listo. Luego hacer una gira mundial, también listo. Despues estar en la lista Billboard, listo… Listo, listo, listo, listo.

Entonces ¿Ahora que? ¿Ahora que se supone que hacia cuando ya habia logrado todo lo que alguna ves se propuso? ¿Proponorse otra cosa? ¿Cómo que? Ya tenia todo con lo que alguna ves habia soñado.

¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora?

Se volvió a mirar al espejo, tal ves esperando encontrar otra cosa, pero no, todo estaba igual. ¿Dónde habia quedado ese niño con grandes sueños? ¿Dónde estaba el Jellal que jamas se daba por vencido? Muerto, penso.

Estaba desesperado, muerto de miedo y… Solo. Completamente solo ¿Dónde se suponen que estaban tus amigos cuando los necesitabas? ¿Dónde estaban con los que tantas veces se habia ido de fiesta? ¿Y Erza? ¿Dónde demonios estaba ella?

Jellal se recargo en el mueble, apretándolo fuertemente. Empezo a temblar y a respirar fuertemente.

Solo, solo, solo, solo, solo. Estaba solo. Asustado, muy asustado. Asustado de el mismo, con miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo de el mismo. Miedo de quedarse solo, de morir solo, de que nadie llorara, de que nadie lo extrañara. Vacio. Vacio era como se sentía, no tenia nada adentro. Y Desesperado. Muy desesperado, por sentirse asi. Desesperado por que nadie acudia a su rescate, desesperado por que nadie escuchaba que estaba gritando, desesperado por no poder hacer nada.

El espejo estallo en pedazos, los vidrios se esparcieron por toda la estancia, al igual que la sangre. Su mano derecha palpitaba de dolor, la sangre escurriéndose de los dedos, cayendo al piso en silencio. Pero Jellal ignoro esto, y se dirigio con urgencia a la bolsita con un poco de polvo verde.

Ya no queda mucho, tendre que comprar mas. Fue lo ultimo que penso antes de inhalar con fuerza su ultima línea.

Sus problemas, preocupaciones y miedos, desaparecieron inmediatamente.

...

Natsu no pudo evitar reír al ver la alegría con las que Macao les informaba que los conciertos de caridad iban a ser todo un éxito. Todos los boletos se habian vendido en menos de una semana y por si eso fuera poco, los medios empezaban a comprender que ya no le podían sacar mas jugo a sus vidas. Aunque aun los rumores de una posible separación eran fuertes, parecía que los fans estaban distraídos pensando en los buenos que eran, llenando de spam sus redes sociales diciéndoles que eran los mejores ídolos, las personas mas generosas, y demás.

Macao no parada de dar vueltas por la oficina, dando minúsculos saltitos y hablando a toda velocidad de lo bueno que todo eso era. Makarov se mantenía callado, alternando su vista entre Macao y los mocosos enfrente de el. El viejo era el dueño de la compañía, la cual se encargaba, entre muchas otras cosas, de promocionarlos y brindarles el apoyo económico, también era dueño de la revista en donde solia aperecer Erza, e incluso tenia una pequeña línea de ropa.

Parecia que Natsu y Makarov eran los únicos que le prestaban (medianamente) atención a Macao. Los demás presentes estaban demasiado asbortos en sus pensamientos como para notar lo ridículo que se veia su representante. Gajeel no dejaba de tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa y soltar suspiros demasiados fuertes, Jellal parecia apunto de quedarse dormido en su mano (la cual tenia un guante), Loke no dejaba de acomodarse el pelo viendo su reflejo en la pantalla de su celular y Gray parecia encontrar muy interesante la pared, porque no dejaba de verla.

Makarov decidio que era mas importante divagar en la razón por la cual sus mocosos cargaban con esa aura que escuchar el parloteo de Macao.

Loke, dentro de todo, parecia estar normal, tal ves un poco mas histérico con su apariencia y ciertos roces que, últimamente, habia tenido con Gajeel, pero dentro de todo, el parecia normal.

Gajeel, se notaba a leguas, estaba ansioso. No dejaba de voltear a ver el reloj que estaba colgado a una derecha de el, y de apretar los labios. Tambien lo habia cachado viendo a sus amigos, tal ves haciendo lo mismo que el hacia en estos momentos.

Natsu estaba normal. Mas escandaloso y checando mas frecuentemente el celular, pero normal. Seguia teniendo la energía de un niño de cinco años, y sus enormes ganas por absorber todo a su alrededor.

Gray estaba furioso, lo notaba por la manera en como le saltaban las venas, también en como tenia la mandubula apretada, y la manera en la que se negaba a hacer contacto visual con cualquier cosa que no fuera la pared. Makarov supuso que estaba enojado con el mismo, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo…

Y Jellal parecia cansado. Tenia ojeras y los ojos rojos, y también estaba un poco mas delgado de lo normal. El hombre parecia apunto de caerse en la mesa y dormir ahí mismo, y ya lo habia visto varias veces checando la hora en su celular. Makarov se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle como se encontraba despues, parecia que algo le molestaba, pero no lograba inferir el que. ¿Seria por Erza? ¿Por Gray?.

A penas Macao termino su discruso, el primero en irse fue Natsu, que parecia tener mucha prisa, pues apenas habia gritado un adiós.

Natsu se subio a su carro a toda velocidad, olvidando por completo que Gray venia con el, y se apresuro a ir en dirección a la casa de la rubia mujer, la cual últimamente no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, no sin antes pasar por unas deliciosas hambuguesas al McDonalds, y asegurarse de llevar la película que tanto habia querido ver desde hace tiempo.

Natsu aparco fuera del departamento, agarro las bolsas donde venían las hamburguesas, y se bajo del carro, metiéndose lo mas rapido posible al edificio, esperando que ningun paparazzi lo viera.

Tuvo que tocar dos veces la puerta para que Lucy abriera, y cuando lo hizo se quedo sin habla. (Cabe destacar que eso era extremadamente raro en el). La mujer vestia con un bonito vestido rojo y unos tacones negros, se habia acomodado en pelo en un chongo con un pasador y tenia unos mechones ermancando su cara. Se habia maquillado y tenia un adorable sonrojo.

Lucy lo miro de arriba abajo, y también se quedo sin habla, por razones completamente opuestas. Natsu no se habia cambiado, seguia trayendo la gorra de batman, y los gastados jeans, únicamente se habia puesto una chamarra negra encima.

-Mavis – murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonrojados. Lucy por vergüenza y Natsu por Lucy. Y antes de que Natsu hiciera algo, Lucy cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Lucy volteo a ver su atuendo. Claramente ella esperaba una romántica cena en algun restaurante caro, tal ves cerca de algun lago, con alguien tocando el arpa, mientras que Natsu seguramente esperaba otra cosa completamente diferente, pues mas bien parecia que se habia puesto lo primero que encontro.

-¡MALDITA SEA! – grito furiosa. Acababa de vivir el momento mas vergonzoso de toda su vida.

-¡¿Luce?! – escucho que gritaba Natsu - ¡Casi me matas! – se quejo. Lucy fulmino con la mirada a la puerta, esperando que algo de sus cabreadas vibras le llegaran al despistado de Natsu. - ¿¡Me abres!? ¡Se van a enfriar las hamburguesas!

-¡¿HAMBURGUESAS?! – grito con la voz demasiado chillona - ¡¿Trajiste unas hamburguesas?!

-Uhm… si. ¿No te gustan?, si quieres pedimos pizza…

-¡¿PIZZA?!

-¿Alitas?

-¡NATSU DRAGNEEEL, ERES UN IDIOTA!

Del otro lado de la puerta Natsu parpadeaba varias veces, volteo a ver las hamburguesas y luego a la puerta.

-Sabia que debia de haber comprado Sushi – se dijo a si mismo. – Uhm ¡¿Luce?! ¡Si quieres mañana vamos por sushi!

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO, DRAGNEEL!

-¡¿Ah?! – grito sin entender por que Lucy estaba tan cabreada. Vamos, que si no le gustaban las hamburguesas podian comer otra cosa, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo. - ¿Quieres que haga ramen? ¡Pero instantáneo, el otro no me queda bien!

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. Tenia tantas emociones juntas, entre enojo, vergüenza, exasperación y algo de decepcion, que terminaban con una Lucy llena de hormonas… A parte que no ayudaba nada que ayer le acababa de llegar la regla. Natsu toco la puerta de nuevo, y luego la intento abrir.

-¿Luce? – grito - ¡Tambien traigo una película! – grito emocionado. Lucy fruncio el ceño, y aun muy en su contra no evito soltar una risita. Ese chico era de lo mas peculiar.

-¡Bien por ti! - Natsu se quedo callado un momento, y luego volvió a tocar la puerta.

-Este… Luce, se que eres medio torpe pero necesito poner el disco dentro de un aparato llamado DVD, asi se reproduce la película, y para eso necesito que me abras la puerta.

Lucy se detuvo a medio camino, habia estado a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta para dejar pasar al alborotado de Natsu. OH. MAVIS. Que error estuvo a punto de cometer.

-¡¿Como me llamaste?! – siseo con fuerza. A Natsu le recorrio un escalofrio, esa mujer si que daba miedo si se lo proponía. - ¡Y solo para que sepas, se como se ocupa un DVD!

-¡Y-yo solo decía, Luce! – se defendió – Es que las mujeres aveces son algo…

-¡¿Algo que?! – Natsu preferio morderse la lengua

-¡N-nada! – el hombre volteo a los lados. Estaba claro que Lucy no tenia intenciones de dejarlo pasar, pero el tampoco tenia ninguna intención de quedarse afuera. Asi que agarro la bolsa de hamburguesas que habia dejado en el suelo y se dio la vuelta.

Antes de salir por completo del edificio se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y cuando salio, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreir. Tenia un plan maestro…

Lucy extrañada por que Natsu no habia dicho nada aun, se asomo por la mirilla de su puerta, y algo decepcionada noto que ya se habia ido.

-¡Mejor por mi! – se grito a si misma, negándose a ponerse triste por una trivalidad asi. -¡Si, señor! – Se estaba por quitar los aretes que se habia puesto cuando un ruido a su espalda la alerto.

Lo primero que pensó es que eran unos ladrones, asi que sin pensarlo mucho, agarro una lámpara que se encontró a su lado.

-¡Llamare a la p-policia! – grito, pero cuando una conocida cabellera de color rosa se asomo de atrás del sillón el miedo que sentia fue sustituido por confusión. - ¿N-natsu?

-¡Hola, luce! – saludo, agitando la bolsa donde tenían las hamburguesas con una enorme sonrisa.

Lucy sintió que todos los colores se le subían a la cara. Natsu Dragneel había entrado por la ventana, había escalado dos pisos (quien sabe como) solo por ella.

Una explosión de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, las conocidas mariposas bailaron en su estomago y una corriente eléctrica la recorrío de pies a cabeza. El enojo que antes habia sentido se habia esfumado, la felicidad exploto en ella y una sonrisa boba adorno su cara.

Cenar hamburguesas no habia sido tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? ¿No? Yo la verdad ame a Natsu este capitulo, es tan adorable jkdfadofeiofa :3**

 **Reviews *.*:**

 **lady-werempire** **:** Hola!, ya me di una vuelta por tu fic!, tienes una buena idea en tu mente jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, saludos 0/.

 **Dexter31:** Hola!, siempre me encanta leer tus reviews jaja, me emocionan. Que bueno que la escena de Gray contra Jellal haya quedado bien, tenia un poco de miedo de no cumplir las expectativas, pero creo que lo logre (espero) jaja. Ojala hayas disfrutado las escenas Nalu de este capitulo, y todo el capitulo en general tambien xD. Saludos! :D

 **bluewater14** **:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo!, y si la mencion del Jerza el capitulo pasado, calmo (solo un poco) mi hambre por ellos dos jajaja. Ojala te guste este capitulo tambien, Pd: Gracias por la recomendacion, pero si, ya lo estoy leyendo jajaja, aunque voy un poco atrasada :P

 **Giuly DG:** BUAHAHAH, la verdad es que que bueno que pienses que las cosas se pusieron tensas, era justo eso lo que queria causar jajajaja. Espero te guste la actualizacion, saludos o/

 **Natzuky namikaze hyuuga:** Si, la verdad es que Jellal deberia de dejar su etapa de emo-inhala-drogas y luchar por Erza, creo que los puntos de Jellal y Gray son validos, hasta cierto punto jajaja. Aqui tienes un poco de Nalu (lo ame, la verdad, para que mentirte). Espero que disfrutes del capitulo 0/

 **niixuiix** **:** Hola!, no estoy muy segura de a que capitulo te refieres jajaja, si a este o al anterior. Cualquier duda o cosa asi no dudes en dejarme un PM o por aqui mismo. De todos modos espero que disfrutes de este capitulo, saludos :D.

* * *

 **Ustedes que piensan... Hiro deberia de revivir a quien ustedes saben (no quiero hacer spoilers a los que no leen el manga :p), personalmente pienso que no... #Hironolorevivas jajajajaja...**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y fav's.**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
